Secret's of the Heart
by kag-15-neko
Summary: First season rewritten. "One woman will rise from the Kingdom of the Moon and be like no other royal. She will bask in the silver pure light of her world and touch every heart with her own..." Minako knew it was Serenity the Queen spoke of. Her Princess..
1. She's growing

Usagi sipped on her chocolate milkshake as she let a small tear fall from her face. The images of what happened just a day ago kept playing in her mind. It haunted her dreams and just wouldn't leave her alone. She truly felt that worthless as not only a scout of justice, but also a best friend.

_Flashback-_

"_Mercury! No Amy-chan!" Sailor moon screamed as her friend disappeared in mid-air. She couldn't believe her eyes. Their enemy, Nephrite, had not only managed to escape with a great amount of energy, but also their friend and fellow scout, Amy. She just sat there on the cold hard ground letting tears stream down from her eyes. Was this for real?_

"_She's gone. They really took her." Raye, Sailor Mars was just as surprised as Usagi and Makoto. The scout of fire just glared hard into the dark night. They really weren't strong enough and now.._

"_Luna, we'll get her back, won't we? You don't think he would actually hurt her, right. I mean just keep her as a hostage. That's it." Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, asked their furry cat friend. It all happened so fast none of the trio would actually think this could be the out come. None of the girl's liked their advisors answer._

"_I don't know Makoto. I just don't know."_

End Flashback

More tears quickly fell as she sipped harder on her sweet milk. She didn't even notice an annoyance who had just walked into the arcade and plopped right beside her on the booth.

"Ohayou Odango!" Mamoru asked happily. He was waiting for Usagi's famous outburst which would cause the two to be tangled in a immature argument. He actually started to get used to it and excepted it as a daily ritual between him and the ditzy blonde. It was just natural.

"I'm not in the mood. Please go away." That was it. No yelling, no malice filled words, nothing. Mamoru just tilted his head to the side about to insult the young teenager again. Well about to until he seen the watery crystals that was spilling from the girls clear blue eyes and felt worry course through him like a jolt of lightening. His playful intentions slowly degenerating and replaced with only serious.

"Ok Usagi, tell me now, what's wrong? I never seen you like this before. You didn't even insult me. You always insult me!" Usagi just sighed heavily as she whipped the wetness from her eyes. She turned to stare at the raven haired man with a frown on her delicate features.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but as you can see, I'm just not in the mood. Ja'ne" She grabbed her two text books from the counter and left the stool. Mamoru just watched her retreating form. He didn't understand it but a strong pain shot through him just thinking about the young woman who was drowning in tears. Against his better judgment he decided to follow the girl and find out just what happened. As he left the arcade and traced down her foot steps, he wasn't aware of a pair of blue eyes that had been watching him behind the counter. Motoki, his best friend, couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Mamoru, do you actually care for her feelings?"

--

" I have to be strong. I just have to be. Luna is right. I'm not taking any of this scout stuff seriously. If I was then just maybe Amy-chan would still be.."

"Usagi! Why did you run off like that? I wasn't done talking to you odango." Usagi let out another sigh as the tall man walked toward where she was on the bench. She thought if she came to the park, maybe its scenery would calm her down. Help her think some stuff through. She never thought that the stupid baka, Mamoru would actually follow her. She looked straight up from where she sat to meet Mamoru's crystal blue gaze. For some reason every time they locked eyes an overwhelming feeling washed over her. Although she wasn't to clear on just what that feeling was.

"Mamoru, why did you follow me? It's none of your business and I'm none of your concern. So why should you care?" Mamoru didn't really know how to answer her questions so he just ignored them all together. He sat down beside the depressed girl and turned his sights to the flowers that surrounded them.

"I know we don't get along very much, but I'm not used to you being so down. It's best when people talk about what's wrong then just keeping stuff to themselves. So tell me, what happened?" Serena just sat firm on the bench as she looked at the ground under them. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. That would just be crazy. He obviously was not going to leave her be though, so she might as well try to give him some explanation.

"A friend of mine maybe in serous trouble. She's really important to me and I feel like there is nothing I can do to help her. I just feel so useless." Mamoru stared at her in shock at her last statement. Useless? Was all this really coming from the Usagi? He was about to disagree when she continued to speak softly. So softly he had to strain to hear.

"You know something, your right. I am a ditz and I'm not that smart. I'm just a useless cry baby that can't be depended on to do anything. Not even be a good friend." Usagi felt her eyes water up some more and would have let them fall freely if it weren't for Mamoru's quick outburst. She looked at him amazed as he said his words carefully.

"Are you kidding me? Odango that's what we do! I don't really mean any of the stuff I say, I just to it to get a reaction from you. Your one of the most people I actually respect as not only a person, but a friend. Don't you ever think differently." Mamoru was a little surprised by his outburst as well but it was all true. He did say a lot to Usagi and honestly he really didn't know where it all came from, just a feeling that made him act out for her. A feeling that he just couldn't clarify enough to comprehend what it really was and what caused it. He sit back more in his seat and closed his eyes to feel the wind's breeze. Trying to calm down enough to not startle the woman again. "Stop blaming yourself Usagi. Bad things happen and sometimes there isn't anything you can really do to stop them. All you can do is to try and help fix it. That's it. Do you understand what I am saying Odango?"

"I think I do." Was all the little blond said back. It seemed like time had just stood still as the two continued to sit there quietly. Nether really knew what to say after Usagi's answer and somehow even in the silence, they felt peace. Usagi slowly began to feel a bit better about her situation and Mamoru seemed to feel more relaxed then he has been all week. They enjoyed each others company a little longer before Usagi's watch began to beep uncontrollably. She looked her wrist and then back at the man that sat next to her. Her eyes asking for forgiveness before she even had a chance to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice talking to you like this Mamoru. We need to do it again, only next time, I need to be in a more chipper mood. Thank you, you really helped." Mamoru just nodded in response and watched her run away into the now setting sun. The peaceful atmosphere fading with every step she took away from him. Not knowing that very soon, he would be seeing her again.

--

"Mars fire surround!" Raye yelled out in fiery at the slimy creature before them. They have been fighting the creep for almost an hour now and was getting no where. Her and Jupiter was beginning to feel exhausted waiting for their help to arrive.

"Gomen Minna! You really should have called me earlier." The two scouts and demon turned around to see a tired leader standing beside them. Her blond pig tails falling over her shoulders as she hutched over to catch her breath. Hearing the hiss from their enemy, she straightened her poster and pointed her finger right at the being. Her fellow scouts just happy she arrived.

"Hey creep who told you the fair accepts monsters like you anyway? Places like this should be a time for joy and happiness, not having them run for their lives! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" The purple slob just stared at her as he changed his form into a massive gun. His mouth as the barrel with two black eyes on top.

"Sailor Moon, huh? Well I'm getting tired of pests like you and thought you might like these presents. Trust me there more fun this this whole fair will ever be!" With that he shot out purple sticky balls of slime at Usagi. She screamed in fear as she managed to dodge everyone of them. She kept running like a maniac until she finally stood by her friends, who were already in attack mode.

"Hey you nega-trash, what gives you the right to shoot gunk at us? Maybe some of my bolts will change your mind!" Sailor Jupiter went straight at him with her attack. Lightening shrikes flying right towards him and he didn't even budge. The girls watched as the cocky man took all the power Makoto had to give him and came out of it with not even a scratch. The match seemed to be hopeless.

"Face it, without Amy-chan, we can't fight it. She's the one who always found our enemies weakness. We're nothing without Sailor Mercury!" Usagi felt the stinging tears again trying to take form until a red rose flew in front of her and landed at her feet. The girls looked up and seen a tall man in a tux standing on a long branch. A small smile grazing his smooth face.

"Sailor Moon if you doubt yourself then you will never win a battle. Remember even if your friend is not with you physically, she is with you spiritually. Think to yourself, what would Mercury do?" Usagi tried to register all that the man had said, but became more interested in another ball of slime that was now heading straight for him.

"Tuxedo Mask, watch out!" The girls gasped in horror but was quickly calmed back down as the young man dodged the flying dirt ball and landed softly to the ground beside them. Sailor Moon whipped the sweat from her forehead as a smirk came across her face. The words of Tuxedo Mask danced in her mind and she knew exactly what she had to do. Find its weakness. She scanned over the demon until she spotted an oddly shaped blemish looking dot on its handle. She wasn't to sure what it was, but most of the time their enemies always had some odd looking mark that happened to be a weak point on the monster. She figured might as well give it a shot.

"Hey guys you see that ugly looking mark on the monster's handle? Let's try to concentrate our power to that one point, Ok?" She waited for their approval and when they gave it to her, the trio went again into their fighting stances. They each raised their hands and pointed all their energy right at the slim ball.

"Mars First Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The monster didn't even know where they were shooting at until it was to late. He fell face first into the ground, turning into a massive puddle of slime and then evaporating into nothing in seconds. The girls just stood there in awe at what just happened. They won a fight and by the command of their ditzy friend, their usually inactive leader, Sailor Moon.

"Wow." Was all the flame soldier had to say at the sight that played before them. Jupiter just nodded at her friends statement. Usagi just turned to walk away from the two girls. Jupiter being the first to notice her retreat.

"Usagi that was amassing! Just how did you know? Usagi, where are you going?" Raye turned around as their friend stopped looking up into the sky. It was starting to get late and the moon had already risen.

"Just then, I thought about how Mercury always fought. I was thinking how she picked out the places she would first attack instead of just hitting them blindly. It's scary though. That was my first order as a leader. My first real attempt of being the girl, the scout, I am supposedly suppose to be. It was weird, ne?" The girls just stood their taking in all Usagi had said. None of them realizing the small droplets of water falling off of their leaders chin, soaking the dirt covered ground.

'_I appear to be growing up, it seems. Amy-chan will you now be with us to grow along our side as well?'_

--

"She just seemed out of it and so I wanted to help. That's all! Shesh will you get off my back about it Motoki?" Mamoru hit his hand to his head as his best friend continued to bother him on the 'Usagi' subject. The guy decides to be nice to the girl just once and still ends up getting hammered for it. Just what did people want from him anyways? He just can't win!

"I get that Mamoru, but I don't know. I mean its just odd for me I guess. You and Usagi usually can't stay in one place for a minute without yelling at each other in anger and annoyance and yet you managed to sit for almost an hour with her, quietly on a bench? This is just to much for me. Don't tell me you two are the best of friends now?" Motoki was pulling Mamoru's leg and he knew it. You can't get that close to one person out of just an hour of being around each other. Forming bonds with people just isn't that easy, especially for him.

"Look, nothing has happened! I mean, I don't believe so anyway. I just helped her out a little and she awarded me by now screeching in my ears, got it?" Motoki didn't look to convinced but dropped the subject anyway. Very reluctantly of course.

"So I guess we should get started on this project then, hm?" Mamoru sighed but agreed as he took out his pen and jotted down some ideas for their paper. His concentration was not all that well though since a familiar blond kept flashing in his mind. He just shut his eyes closed trying to rid the intruder from his thoughts.

'_Somehow or another you always have some pull on me, Usagi. I guess that's just something that will never change.' _

--

"So tell me my highness, will we be able to take control over her?" Nephrite asked as he bowed low at his queen. The woman with long red hair and dark red eyes just looked at the Scout in blue amusingly. This would be too easy.

"I do believe I could make this work, Nephrite. It all seems to easy really. Mercury is a powerful young girl, but not to powerful for me. She's smart and that will be of great use to us." Nephrite grinned at the answer he received as he straightened himself back up. He glanced at the female he had captured just days before. She just laid there motionless on the cold castle's ground.

" Then I give you my word, I will use her to her best ability. She will help us to the Sailor Scouts down fall and maybe even to help us get even closer to finding their princess." Berl agreed as she too stared at the young soldier of water, with a grin of her own forcing its way across her face.

--

"Usagi are you sure your fine?" Her black cat asked in concern. Usagi just laid on her bed gazing at her white ceiling. Was she fine? She didn't even know.

"Luna, do you think I'm strong? Do you actually think I will be able to fight the Negaforce and actually make a difference?" Luna just stared at her in shock. Was she actually asking her a question about her Scout duty? There was defiantly something wrong with charge.

"Usagi, what's on your mind? Are you finally taking this Scout stuff seriously? Is it because of Amy?" Usagi sat back up on her bed and pushed her legs to her chest. She nodded in response to her fury friend, thinking there wasn't no other reason for her behavior. Amy was the only person who has been able to accompany her mind all day, nothing else.

'_Ohayou Odango!'_

Usagi fell backwards off the bed in a quick speed and glared at her blue carpet. Just where the heck did he come from? Luna just stared at her in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Usagi, you need to be more careful!" Usagi just grumbled in response as she tried to shake the image of Mamoru from her mind. She didn't have time to think about him right now. It was bed time and she needed rest.

'_Not only that but he always gives me an emotion I'm not to familiar with and yet I am. I can't explain how he makes me feel. Today thought it was very calming. Is that wrong though? Amy-chan is in danger, I shouldn't be thinking about anything else. Still…'_

Usagi climbed into her bed, turning over to one side. A smile forming on her soft lips.

'_At least now I know that baka is actually capable of having a nice conversation without being able to get on my total bad side. That's a nice thought.'_


	2. Falling apart

"Amy is absent again today I see. Mrs. Mizuno never missed class before and yet she hasn't been here this whole week. Tell me do any of you know if she has fallen ill?" Ms.H announced to the half-awake, half-asleep classroom of students. Usagi absent mindedly clinched her teeth and hands as Makoto sadly answered the nosey teacher.

"I'm sorry Ms.H, but Amy-chan seems to have gotten a cold and maybe be out a little next week to. You must forgive her, sense I'm sure if circumstances were different, she would be here." The teacher smiled knowing it had to be true since her star-student would never skip school on purpose. It just wasn't Amy.

"Of course Makoto-san. Thank you so much and please if you see Amy-san give her my sympathy." Makoto nodded her head and the class resumed to normal. Usagi once again brought back into her own world, not caring about the lessons that were being taught.

_--_

"Your not going to the arcade today Usagi-chan? That just isn't like you at all!" Naru gasped at her blond friend in surprise. Usagi tiredly nodded her way with her eyes down-cast.

"I really think I have to much going on now Naru-chan. I'm sorry but I'll have to catch up with you later. Tell Motoki hi for me though, Ok? Well I'll catch you later, Ja!" Naru couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her distraught friend walk slowly down the side walk and turn the corner that led to the park. She felt there must have been something she missed.

"Usagi-chan…Are you sick?"

_--_

Usagi sighed as she walked through the very park her and a certain guy had such an emotional talk just a day ago. She never even thought it would be possible that very man would be in the very spot she left him that night. Usagi stopped right in her tracks as panic arose in her. She didn't know if she should go and sit down beside him or avoid him all together. Before she could make her life-changing decision the said guy lift his head up from his lovely book and caught her gaze. She felt her face flush in embarrassment, but reluctantly walked of to him on the bench. She didn't know why but he seemed to have a pull on her and thought he was probably the only one who could save her from her thoughts._ 'One day, I'll thank him for that. One day.'_

"Ohayou Mamoru-kun! It's a pleasure seeing you this morning." Usagi put on a lopsided smile, not even noticing the words that flew from her mouth. Mamoru on the other hand did, and couldn't be more confused. He just stared at the cheerful teenager in wonder, thinking really hard on a response.

"Ah Ohayou Odango. You do know it should be Konichiwa though don't you? The morning has already past. It is the afternoon now." Usagi's smile slowly became a scowl as she stood in front of the now grinning man. Maybe she was nervous about seeing him for no reason at all. Maybe it was her imagination and nothing changed. She was still an odango to him and he a baka to her.

"Ahh Mamoru baka, you can't just be nice to me can you? Gah I was so stupid to think maybe you could be a gentleman for once. Honestly!" Mamoru felt his grin leave him once the now fuming girl turned on her heel and stomped away. He didn't know if he should award himself for bringing back his normal relationship with Usagi or kicking himself for angering the woman who was obviously having many burdens. He sighed, contemplating on what action he should do. Grabbing his novel he dusted off his uniform and decided it was best to just head home for an early rest. He had followed the young woman yesterday and even though it was a nice moment between the two, he believed it also awaken some spark of emotion he barely new existed inside him. He wasn't to sure if he should continue to get close to the ditzy blond in fear that the spark would grow within him. She wasn't the only person who had other stuff to do. He also had a very confusing life that he still hasn't successfully cleared up yet. _'I still have that dream about that woman every night. Not to mention I must find out why I am tuxedo mask and why I must find that Silver Crystal in order for my memories to be restored. Usagi will just have to be on hold, for now.'_

--

"I have to be the most stupid girl alive to think a baka like him could actually be nice!" Usagi flopped on her bed, burring her face into her pillow. She felt as if she just wanted to scream her head off. Even though it has already been an hour since her encounter with Mamoru, a feeling was still lingering in her that she just couldn't shake off. It drove her mad. She didn't have time for this!

"Usagi grab your wand and lets go. The girls found another Negaverse monster at the Kazi Wakko Gym. They need some assistance so hurry!" Usagi didn't have to be told twice and followed after her feline friend. She didn't notice the fact that she ran out the front door and not the back, leaving a very worried mother in the kitchen.

"Usagi? Is something wrong?"

--

"What happened?" Usagi, no Sailor Moon, looked around the gym frantically for any sign of her fellow scouts. Every equipment seemed to be smashed into dust and the guys around them didn't look too great either. All the men and some women, were piled on the floor in one big heap. What ever monster was there obviously wanted to make quick work since it seemed all he did was taken the people's energy and leave.

"Usagi, there is a basement under here remember. Maybe that is where the girl's called you from." Sailor Moon nodded her head and took off to the basement stairs. Missing one step the clumsy scout fell face first on the cool floor with a loud 'thud'. Wincing, she slowly pulled herself up, examing her surroundings.

"Oh no! Minna!" Sailor Moon could not believe what she saw and wished her eyes were deceiving her. What laid in front of her was her close friends, all drained of energy. She ran over to her fallen scouts with water in her eyes. "Wake up guys! Oh, you just have to get up!" Sailor Moon took Sailor Jupiter in her arms, gently shaking her. Nothing seemed to be getting through. She wouldn't wake up.

"Ha-ha Sailor Moon, do you like my handy-work? It feels like a job well done to me." Sailor Moon felt time stop as she turned around to face her uninvited guest. Fear took hold of her and her breath caught in her throat. The intruder smirked at her reaction.

"Amy…Amy-chan? You did this? That can't be Amy-chan! Tell me it isn't true!" Amy's smirk widened at the pleading woman before her. Her eyes flashing with an emotion Usagi wasn't used to seeing in her once innocent friend's eyes. Was that amusement?

"Sailor Moon if you do not believe my words, I will kindly demonstrate for you here. Put up your wand and we shall battle." Was what she just heard true? Sailor Moon's eyes burned with tears as she backed away. Sailor Mercury moving closer with every step she took. _'Fight? Is she serous? No this can't be true! Amy-chan, I could never hurt Amy-chan! Oh what do I do…' _

"Sailor Mercury, that is enough. I think we had made our point." Within seconds a tall man hovered over the two women as his brown eyes burned into Usagi's blue ones. Anger replaced her sadness when finally everything clicked in her mind.

"Nephrite! So your behind all this? What did you do to Amy-chan?!" The man just laughed at her pathetic excuse to gather answers. He quickly looked over to his new partner, who was already standing at his side. His smile deepened when her heard Usagi's protests.

"It is no use Sailor Moon. Your friend now belongs to me and the Negaverse. Do not fret though, you will see her soon." With that him and Amy disappeared before her eyes. Again Usagi felt defeat as she fell to her knees in tears. Her hand fell upon her face and she broke out into silent sobs. Unaware of a tall shadow that was watching her every move.

"I should go help her but…Is it me or does she remind me of another blond I know? How can that be so?" Tuxedo mask looked sadly at the scout in front of him before decided to finally walk away. He was going to go and comfort her, but seeing as Sailor Mars was already starting to twitch he figured the other two would be awake in no time to calm down the sobbing girl. He felt another strong wave of emotion fall over him and instantly envisioned a familiar woman in his mind. He stopped in his steps and backed up against the closest wall to him. He could still hear Sailor Moon's cries in the room next to him and clutched his chest in agony. What was going on?

'_I keep seeing Usagi's face in my mind, but hearing Sailor Moon is making my body ache in pain. What is going on with me?'_

--

"I'm home." Usagi announced with very little enthusiasm. Just how could she be chipper with everything that was going on? Hearing no reply coming from anyone in the house hold, the teen just drug herself into her room and locked the door behind her. She couldn't stop crying after all that happened. Her best friend was now her enemy and her other best friends were so weak she doubted either of them would be up at all tomorrow. Thank goodness it was going to be a Saturday or there was going to be a lot of disappoint from teachers. _'Why can't I be more powerful and dependable? A second time I let my friends down and Amy-chan.' _

"Usagi please calm down. It wasn't your fault. We'll get Amy-chan back, I promise." Luna tried to consult the depressed girl, but felt like she was getting no where fast. Usagi whipped away her tears once more as they were again replaced by new ones. It seems the girl just couldn't stop her crying. Even when she tried.

"Usagi, open up dear. I think we need to talk." As if in lighting speed, Usagi ran to her bedroom mirror in a poor attempt to clear her face of proof of her sorrow. Water kept falling, but was drying up since Usagi's once saddened feelings were replaced with a sense of fear. _'I can't let mom know that something is wrong. It will worry her to no end!' _

"I'm coming mom. Just hold on!" Her voice cracked, giving her away. She prayed her mother did not notice.

"Usagi? Dear what's wrong? Please open this door right now!" She heard. Sighing, Usagi walked away from the mirror and slowly opened the door that separated her and her mother. Ikuko looked at her daughter full of concern. Gently running her hand over the puffy circles around her young one's eyes.

"Mom please don't freak Ok? I just been having some problem's recently and don't know how to handle them. I'm sorry." Ikuko took her daughter in a strong embrace, which Usagi was kind of expecting since her mother usually did. She rubbed Usagi's back and made soothing sounds to calm down her down.

"Dear, everyone has problem's sometimes. I don't believe I have ever heard you sound so mature in my life. What ever happened must be very important. Oh, hunny, please tell me what has you so worked up?" Usagi clung to her mother tighter, trying to find the right words to tell her. She couldn't tell her about Amy-chan since she would try to contact her mother. She certainly didn't want that and there was no way she could just come out and tell her the truth, that she was Sailor Moon. No nothing seemed to appealing to say to her worried mother. Maybe there wasn't anything she could say?

"Mom, I'm sorry but its just something I have to work through on my own. You know, teenage stuff? I promise as soon as I'm ready though, I'll tell you." Ikuko didn't seem to pleased with her daughters answer but tried her best to be reasonable. Slowly breaking the contact between them, she laid her palm on Usagi's face, gently rubbing away her remaining tears.

"It is your decision I suppose. Just know Usagi, no one is worth your tears and even though things might seem bad, there's always away out of the dark." Usagi wasn't sure if she completely understood her mother's words, but nodded to her non-the-less. A few minutes past until her mom finally took her leave of Usagi's presence and retired to her bed. Relief fell over the girl, thanking the awkwardness with her mom was finally over.

'_No one is worth my tears? Did she think it was a guy trouble? Gah she is so unbelievable!'_

--

"Naru-chan, what's with the long face?" Motoki handed the red-head her order of one chocolate milkshake noticing her troubled face. Naru didn't no how to answer him.

"Motoki-kun, tell me, has Usagi been acting weird to you lately or is it just me? Today instead of going to play the new Sailor V game, she decided to take a walk in the park. Usagi would never choose to walk instead of play a video game! It just isn't her…" Motoki leaned against the wall, thinking to himself about their young friend. Although he wasn't sure just how troubled Usagi still was, she did remember her the other day when she came in for her afternoon snack. She wasn't to happy, that was for sure, but walking in the park alone? That was defiantly out of character for their Usagi. The only thing that could be in the park would be….

"Could that be?" Motoki felt his head spinning as only one conclusion popped in his head. Naru heard his words and quickly leaned in to hear.

"Motoki-kun, what is it? What are you talking bout Motoki-kun?" Motoki stared up into Naru's bright green eyes that was shinning with hope. He didn't know if he should tell her what was on his mind or not, but from her pleading glance, he felt forced to.

"The only person I know who walks in the park to read is Mamoru. Do you think Usagi went there to meet him? There relationship has seemed to be getting better since there last encounter. Perhaps they wanted to meet and hang out some more?" Naru sat back down in her chair and thought through the new reason for her friends weird action. She had to admit Mamoru was a very handsome man. A woman would be crazy not to want to spend some time alone with him. Usagi though, was a different story all together. When those two were in a room together alone, all hell would be broken lose. Would Usagi really miss a chance to go to the arcade to see a man she despises? _'But then again, Motoki did say that they seemed to get along now. Maybe it is possible then?'_ An idea popped into the now cheerful teen as she leaned, once again, onto the counter.

"Motoki-kun, if what your saying is true. I think I have an idea to help both of our friends be happy." Motoki really wished he would have just walked away right then and there, but her mischievous glint in her eyes compelled him to stay and listen. Cursing under his breath he listened to the scheme she concocted up and going against his better judgment agreed with hesitation. Naru just smiled.


	3. The plan

"U-sa-gi chan!" Usagi turned around swiftly, faking a smile at her bubbly friend. Naru-chan had called her last night and asked her if she wanted to go to the amusement park with her and some friends. She had been noticing Usagi's odd behavior and thought maybe some time out, where she could have fun, would cheer up best friend. Even though she wasn't in the mood, Luna over heard the conversation over the phone and forced her to say yes. The cat is small, but her threats make her very scary.

"Naru-chan! Gomen, I really didn't mean to blow you off the other day. Will you forgive me?" Naru just waved her hand in dismiss.

"Forget about it Usagi-chan. Where going to have fun today and have no more talk about odd behavior. Now come on the guys are waiting for us!" Usagi just tilted her head in confusion, but followed her down the side walk. Naru was acting really funny to her and she just couldn't put her finger on why that was. Guys? Did she set her up on a double-date and not even tell her?! _'I wouldn't passed Naru-chan to pull a stunt like that. She did tell me to make sure I was dressed nice, but that was because she told me would be eating out in a nice restaurant. Did she lie about that too? I was really looking forward to that new seafood place too.'_ Naru glanced behind her and saw a frown that found its way on Usagi's face. She sighed deeply, hoping she wasn't on to her.

"Usagi-chan, no frowning! To day is a good day and shouldn't be ruined with a frown." Usagi raised an eyebrow at her, but followed her instructions. She put on the best smile she could muster for her giggly pal.

"So tell me Naru-chan, who are these 'guys'? Do I know them?" Naru knew what Usagi was trying to do, but she wasn't going to break down so easy. She just chuckled a little and nodded her head.

"Ha-ha of course you do Usagi-chan! You know them both, actually." More thoughts raised in the young scouts mind, but before she could get a word in, they were already to their destination. Usagi thought her eyes were going to jump out at there sockets. _'What is he doing here?! Naru-chan!!'_

"Ohayou Naru-chan, Usagi-chan. Are you girls ready to have fun?" Naru nodded gleefully at Motoki who had his hand on another guys shoulder. Usagi didn't even acknowledge him since her eyes were directed only on his friend.

"Odango, you act like you just seen a ghost. Do not tell me you were tricked into coming here as well?" Tricked? So he didn't come just to hang out. Usagi didn't know if she should feel anger or sad. Why she would be sad though is what confused her. Did she care about him or something?

"No one tricked me baka, I came to have fun! So stop standing there and looking stupid and lets go ride some rides." Naru and Motoki awkwardly watched the puffy girl as she silently walked past the group and headed for a roller coaster. Mamoru just sighed since once again he said something that angered the girl.

"Come on guys, lets go. If not we'll lose the klutz." The two just scratched there head and watched Mamoru join there blond friend. So far things were not going as Naru expected them to be.

--

"Tell me Luna, where is Sailor Moon now?" Since Usagi decided to spend some time with Naru and the other two girls were to tired to get out of bed, Luna decided to go into the control room to gather more information. The stupid person on the other end of the computer wasn't being as helpful as the cat would have liked. They were just too interested in Usagi to help Luna learn anything new.

"I don't see what she has to do with what I'm asking, but she's with her friends right now. Naru-chan I believe."

"Naru-chan? Tell me is that all? No one else?" Luna became irritated from the response as she pounded o the computers keys. Why would he care?

"How am I supposed to know that? Can we just stay on track here? Mercury is evil now and I must know how to get her back!" Growls erupted from her throat as she sat back down on the counter. Usually the man was a lot more helpful to her, but today he seemed to be in another world of his own. What was his deal?

"Mercury only needs time and she will be back. Right now her memories of the girls is foggy so its much easy for her to be manipulated by the enemy. Keep a close eye out for our leader Luna. If she cracks, we all do." Luna didn't even have time to ask why that would be since the whole computer shut down. She just glared once more at the contraption. _'Usagi? She could take care of herself, right?'_

--

"They barely even talked to each other Motoki-kun! None of this is going right at all." Naru pouted and Motoki just scratched his head. He didn't even want to go through with her plan. He knew it would end up the way it was going.

"Naru-chan we can't force them to. They might feel a little awkward being here together." Naru laid her head in her hand and watched the couple in line. She wanted to see Usagi happy and had to admit, her and Mamoru did make a cute couple. That's when another idea popped in her head, bringing back another mischievous glint into her eyes. Motoki was beginning to hate the look.

"Motoki-kun, how about we leave then, hm? They might be uneasy because were here watching them. Let's give them some privacy!" Motoki was about to object, but found himself already leaving the now abandon table. He sighed once more as he allowed Naru to drag him out of the gates to the park. Mamoru would have his head for this.

--

"Mamoru-kun, I think we might have a problem." Mamoru grabbed the last tray of food and turned around to see what Usagi was mumbling about. The table their friends were at was now empty and there cunning friends were no where in sight. Usagi stood there trying to think of anywhere the two would have went to, but Mamoru already had the facts laid before him. He would kill Motoki for this.

"What are we suppose to do with all this food now? They are such bakas!" Usagi shook her head and looked up to see the irritated man beside her. Food was no problem at all.

"We'll eat it, duh! Now come on, those two might have ditched us, but I'm not letting my money go to waist." She just skipped over to a table as Mamoru just trailed behind. He really didn't know how everything will go down now that the two were alone. Something inside him though told him he should just enjoy it. He couldn't explain it, but he was already getting overwhelmed with the emotion that keeps washing over him, because of the air-head. He figured if he didn't want a terrible day of hollering, he might as well accept the feeling and not try to fight it.

"Odango, after were done here, how about we go into the house of mirrors? I heard its way better than their old one they had and seems like it would be amusing." Usagi ignored the nickname and just agreed happily between mouthful's of food. He couldn't help but chuckle. Despite a lot of things he had to admit, she was very cute.

--

"I'm not great with directions Luna so why not call Lita to see where the amusement park is? I'm sorry, I'm just to tired to think." Raye said groggily on the other end of the phone. Luna disappointedly agreed and hung up the devise. She actually already called Lita and she didn't know either. She guessed that meant she was on her own.

"I know I have nothing to worry about, but that conversation really irked me. If something is going on with Usagi, I have a right to know about it!" She was about to head out the screen door when she heard a scream come from the kitchen. In a long dash, Luna ran from Usagi's room to see what was the matter.

"I don't believe I ever seen anything like that before. That was just amassing!" Luna arrived into the room just in time to hear the final response. "Amy-chan." Luna was horrified.

"Hai, it was nothing Tsukeno-san. So when will Usagi-chan be home?" Amy had been giving off a show to Usagi's mother about her ability to move the water without even touching it. That was why she had screamed in surprise. Luna knew it was just to get Usagi's mothers guard down. This was not good.

"I'm sorry but she went early with Naru-chan somewhere. I can't tell you where, since I don't even know." Amy obviously wasn't happy by the answer, but faked a smile as good as she could. Ikuko didn't even notice the lack of sincerity it showed.

"It's fine. I'll just stay right here and wait for her! What I have to say is very important and Usagi-chan must hear it as soon as possible." Ikuko didn't even question her, since she thought a good friend is just what Usagi needed to help her through whatever troubles she was having. Luna gulped as she watched the two exchange glances and sip their tea.

"With Amy-chan here, there's no way I can leave. Usagi would never forgive me if something were to happen to her family. I'm sorry Usagi, but whatever trouble you are having right now, you will just have to handle yourself."

--

"That was great!" Usagi laughed all the way down to the bottom steps holding her stuffed bear. Before the two went into the mirrors, Mamoru wanted to try his luck on some game. On the first try he won the biggest prize and gave it to Usagi. It was a purple stuffed bear with blue eyes. She loved it. Mamoru just smiled down on her.

"I'm glad you thought so, though I'm a little disappointed. I thought there would be a lot more mirrors than that. The ad obviously was a lead-on." Usagi just slipper her arm in his and continued to gleam up at him. Mamoru didn't even protest as she did so.

"Mamoru-kun, almost every ad is misleading! How else do you think people get business? Their hardly ever as good as they say they are. It's just the way things are." Mamoru chuckled and let her lead him to yet another ride. "Mamoru, lets go on here, Ok? It looks so fun!" He nodded his head and she just beamed even more. She couldn't believe the fun she was having with the baka. It was very odd and yet somehow relaxing. She liked being there, with him.

"So tell me Artemis, that man is Tuxedo Mask, isn't he?" Unaware to the two in line, two figures stood on a high bridge watching them below. A woman with long blond hair and a fury white cat never let their sight waver from the happy couple.

"I believe so Mina. Luna told me she was with a friend named Naru, I guess Naru decided to leave early though." Mina nodded and began to dip her finger nails into the hard wood of the bridge's railing. She did not like the sight under them.

--

"So what is all this about? Do not tell me you guys are dating behind my back?" Motoki laughed nervously as his girlfriend, Rita, just smiled. She knew Motoki would never even think of doing something so stupid that would hurt her, but she had to admit the sight was amusing. Naru just shook her head while patting Motoki on the back.

"Nothing like that Rita, were just trying to help out Usagi and Mamoru. Those guys are way to stubborn though. We thought that maybe they would get along if we all went out to the amusement park, but they just stood awkwardly next to each other. So instead we thought of a new plan and completely abandon the two. Now they have all the privacy they need to be comfortable!" Motoki slapped his head and Rita laughed. So they made up the plan together? By the sight of her boyfriend, she didn't know how much of it she really believed.

"I see. Well I hope your plan helps our troubled friends. Everyone knows they need it!" The trio laughed at the remark. Rita really thought the two was actually doing fine alone, but it seemed to bring a smile to Naru's face once she knew Rita agreed with her.

--

"I really had a great time today Mamoru-kun. Thank you for dinner." Right after the amusement park, Mamoru began to hear Usagi's stomach rumble in dissatisfaction. He remembered Motoki telling him that they were going out to eat and didn't want to disappoint Usagi by the change in plans. So he took her to the new seafood restraunt he over heard her talking about to Lita last week. She seemed even more cheerful after their pleasant meal.

"It was no problem. I had a great time too. I'm surprised you didn't go off on me today like you usually do. Thanks a lot Odango."

"Ha-ha well I would have, but I figured I just leave it alone. I guess I'm getting used to the 'Odango' thing. Just don't push your luck buddy or I might just sock you one." She poked Mamoru in the chest lightly as he laughed full-heartedly. She couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? We should do this some time again soon, ne?" Usagi nodded happily, looking down the road that would lead her to her home.

"Thanks again and I really love the bear!" Mamoru was about to respond, but became frozen in his tracks. Usagi, without warning, engulfed him in a tight embrace. He felt himself becoming breathless even though the contact was very short. Usagi pulled away and with crimson cheeks, ran down her road with no more words said. He just stood there and watched her form.

"She hugged me. Usagi, Odango, hugged me?"

--

"Mama I'm home! Look at this new bear…" Usagi never finished her sentence once her eyes laid on the figure that sat patiently on her couch. Amy smiled.

"Usagi-chan, how nice of you to finally show. I have an important message for you." Usagi didn't know what to do as she tried to look for any person that would be in the house. She secretly hoped they were in the back rooms and still unarmed.

"Amy-chan, I'm listening."


	4. Where are we?

"What did she say to you? Usagi…are you listening!" The girls circled around their dazed friend. Hours before the scout team had received urgent calls from Luna about their leader being in the presence of their former teammate. Since the girls were in such a rut, it was very difficult for the two to even hope about reaching Usagi before anything bad could accrue. They were very relieved once they finally did get to Usagi's house and see she and her family were still intact.

"She really didn't say anything guys. Just that she was going to find the crystal and princess first and will do anything to reach those two goals. Even if it meant killing all of us in the process. It was a warning. That's it." The gang didn't know if they should believe their pig-tailed friend or just let it go. It was obvious to them Usagi was still shaken up about the whole ordeal and they really couldn't blame her. If anyone was the most tore up about Amy, it was Usagi.

"We might as well call it a day guys, its nearly night. No need for all of us to walk back in the dark." With a little hesitation the girls pushed themselves off the lush grass and headed outside of the park. The Juuban Park was the only place that was close enough for all the girls to walk to from their houses. They had a feeling their conversation about the event that hours ago transpired in Usagi's house would go one well into sunset. Staying in the park only benefited the trio so they didn't have to walk so long in the dark to get home.

"Hai, I'll see you guys late. Oyasumi mina." The girls barely had time to reply back as Usagi dashed off into the direction of her house. She kept shaking her head as Amy's words continued to haunt her. She knew what she just did was wrong but what could she do?

"Slow down Usagi! Do you want your mama to think something else is wrong?" Usagi glanced at Luna obeying her command. Her legs their pace and finally she found herself behind the house. She managed to pass her mothers window without even being noticed. She had to smile at her triumph.

"Ok Luna, hurry in. I don't want those moths in here." Once the cat was securely on Usagi's blue carpet she gently closed her glass door and locked it. Climbing into her bed Usagi felt her heart sink with every memory of her old friend. She was such a liar.

Flash-back

'_Amy-chan, I'm listening.' Amy's lips curved into a sadistic smile as she slowly walked over to the nervous moon scout. Usagi didn't know what she should do. She had been worrying herself sick over her fellow scout and now that very girl was standing with her in her home. She just couldn't believe it._

'_Usagi-chan, your mother is fine. I just wanted to tell you that before you became to distracted. You see what I have to tell you is very important Sailor Moon and so I want all of your concentration on me.' Usagi just nodded in understanding. Her family was alright and that was what she was most worried about. Amy was right though, she couldn't be distracted. Now that some people were out of the way Usagi could finally reach out to Amy and hopefully bring her back. Amy smirked as if just from a look she would prove her wrong._

'_Amy-chan, I know I'm not much of a fighter and certainly not the best student in the world, but please you have to remember me! We all miss you. You don't belong with those nega-trash, your Sailor Mercury. My best friend…' Usagi wanted to plead more with the young woman, but Amy quickly shut her up. Out of nowhere an ice sword appeared in the water scout's hands. She held it up to Usagi's neck as her eyes became as cold as her weapon. Tears began to trickle down from Usagi's eyes from the motion._

'_Listen up Sailor Moon, we are enemies and forever will be. I just came here to tell you of a show down I wish the two of us to have. Tomorrow night in central park I want you to go alone and meet me at the Farris Wheel. We will then see who is the strongest of the two. Me, Sailor Mercury, or my used-to-be wimp of a leader, Sailor Moon.' Usagi's lip quivered as she tried to agree with her old pal. Amy was thrilled by her reaction._

'_What time at night…Amy-chan?' Usagi felt defeated once she seen the sparkles in Amy's eyes. She didn't know what to do and felt backed into a corner. There was no way out of it._

'_One in the morning. That is so I know all the little brats will be tucked in their beds. We should have know interruptions. ' Again Usagi nodded to her direction as Amy walked away with a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. Within minutes the blue-haired girl disappeared and it seemed as if Usagi's home was brought back to normal. Her mother rushed in the kitchen, acting like no one had even been in their presence and Luna ran up to her, beckoning to see her alone. Both oblivious to the even that just happened seconds ago, before their arrival._

Flash-back ends

Usagi didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help it. If the girls had known what really happened in her house, they would have demanded to join her. This could be the only chance to get their friend back and she was not going to risk it all because the others may think it to dangerous for her to handle alone. She was a scout to. She could handle it.

'_At least I hope I can. I'm terrified I may lose, but I have to try. Amy would do the same if it were me and not her who was turned bad. I have to keep reminding myself that.'_

--

"So?!" Mamoru just smacked his head against the counter as Motoki kept pestering about him and Usagi's 'date'. Why couldn't people just respect his privacy?

"So, what? Look I already told you we had a good time. What more do you want from me?"

"You even took her out to eat and that's all you can say? Mamoru you're the type of guy that cuts a girl off before she could even as to go out for some coffee. I expected you to finish off the rides in the park since you wouldn't want to just leave Usagi alone, but going out for dinner? You never offer any girl something else that will allow you to spend more time with them than you have to. I know you a lot better then that Mamoru-sama!" Mamoru just scoffed as he finally straightened himself up in his stool. He really did hate the fact Motoki did some-how know everything about Mamoru. Even the fact that he was Tuxedo Mask. He never told his best friend that secret he thought was his alone, but one day at his apartment Motoki just shown up out of know where and talked to him about it. Saying how worried he was about him getting seriously injured and to just be careful. He never found out how he knew and Motoki would never tell him. It kind of got on his nerves.

"She was hungry and you guys had already told her that we were going for food anyways. That's why she was all dolled up. I didn't want to be the liar because you guys decided to just 'disappear' from view. I'm not that type of guy Motoki." Mamoru steadily took a sip of his black coffee, hearing his buddy sigh in disappointment. Just what did he think would happen anyway?

"I know that Mamoru. I never doubted you would hang with someone and let them leave unhappy, but this person is Usagi. You to can barely be around one another without trying to chock each others necks. I think you both could turn out to be extremely good friends if you actually gave it a try. So are you Mamoru? Are you finally giving each other a try?" Coffee sprayed out everywhere on the arcades counter. Did he just hear right?

"What…What do you mean 'good' friends? Motoki what are you trying to say!" Mamoru was flustered as all he got from Motoki was a light chuckle. His friend could be very evil at times, too evil.

"Calm down, she's here." Mamoru silently whipped his section of the counter top off as a not-so bubbly blonde took her seat next to him. It was an everyday thing really. Despite the way the two behaved at each other, they always seemed to be wanting to sit together. To everyone else in the room it made no sense really, even they too were puzzled, but for some reason it just felt right. Like if they didn't something would be totally wrong.

"Ohayou guys. How are you two?" Usagi tried to fake a smile but it was pointless. She had been worried of nightfall all day and lectured from her teachers by it as well. She had to pull herself together and thought some time at her favorite hang out would help. It didn't though, not one bit.

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling alright? Didn't you have a fun time yesterday?" Usagi felt like cringing once more images of her encounter came into her mind, but Motoki wasn't speaking of that. No he wanted to know about her time with the man who was sitting right next to her. His eyes looking at anything and anyone, but her.

"Of course I did Motoki-kun! Mamoru really knows how to show someone a good time. Ha-ha I was impressed to say the least." Usagi wished she hadn't said the last part. She was just so used to him being cruel to her. Once those two were alone though, she seen another side of him and something in her wanted to get used that too.

"I can say the same about you Odango Atama. I was expecting you to scream my head off about everything yesterday, but you turned out to be really pleasant company. I'm beginning to wonder what happened to you. It's not everyday an Odango can hold my interest that well." Mamoru flashed Usagi one of his famous smiles. The one that always seems to melt every heart of the female population. Usagi wanted to yell back at him, but the thoughts of before roamed her mind. _'Mamoru is usually the most insensitive and annoying man I have ever come to meet. Somehow my thoughts on that is fading though and I suddenly want to see him more and more. Could I be falling for this baka?' _She just shook her head and placed a smile of her own on her face. The one that always brightened anyone's day who was blessed enough to witness it.

"Mamoru there are loads of stuff you don't know about me! I'm more then just an 'Odango Atama' you know. I'm starting to believe your more then just a 'Mamoru-baka' too. So I guess we're both learning something, huh?" Motoki smiled at her declaration and Mamoru just chuckled. It seemed their insults kept becoming smaller every time the two spoke to each other. He actually felt a little guilty for some of the stuff he had called the blonde girl in the past. That's odd.

"I see. I guess I'll just have to learn more about you then don't I? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to that Usagi. You're a very interesting girl." She felt her heart skip a beat as he flashed another smile her way and slowly got up from his spot on the stool. Forgetting all about Amy she tilted her head at the retreating man with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Mamoru my mother wanted me today to supervise a date for my little brother and his friend. They wanted to go out to eat and dancing but it would be boring for me to go with no one. Would you like to join me?" Motoki now thought he was hearing things and Mamoru just stopped in his tracks. Motoki waited for the decline from his best bud. Most of the girls from their school had tried every trick in the book to get Mamoru to go with them places. They always failed miserably and now Usagi was giving it a try? So she fell for him…

"I'd love to. What time and do you want me to pick you up?" Mamoru turned around quickly and stared sternly into Usagi's blue eyes. She couldn't believe he had just agreed to go with her and apparently neither did anyone else in the arcaded. Most of the people were regulars and was accustomed to see her and Mamoru fight like cats and dogs. They never expected to see such a scene come from the two and was speechless to say the least. Motoki was no different.

"That would be great! We should be ready to leave in about two hours. I'm so glad you would like to come with me. It would seem so boring for me just to watch to kids all day." She smiled softly at the tall man who smiled back just as sweetly. For a moment everyone in the room had evaporated and they were the only two left to stare at each other for what seemed like forever. That was only a short moment though since someone had to ruin it.

"Sorry bout the bursting in Motoki-kun, but we have to get Usagi. Heh a lot of studying you know!" Rei just burst through the doubled doors and without warning rushed the protesting blonde out of their presence. The guys just stared at each other in confusion.

"So, what is going on between you and Usagi again?"

--

"When did all this happen? I don't remember hearing anything about it on the news!"

"Usagi that would only work if you watched the news. You can't hear something if you don't even watch it baka." The girls looked around at the ruin that was once a living forest. Tree's were sprawled out over one another in heaps. Flowers and other plant life were also crushed and burnt with no chance of survival. It was truly a dead zone.

"Rei sensed some weird vibes coming off from this part in the area. We had never guessed anything like this though. We still are not sure if Nephrite and his gang are behind it, but the energy coming off the waves indicate it was." Usagi agreed with Lita as the girls looked over the area more closely. The place looked to eerie for something not to have happened. It wasn't by a human, they knew that much.

"Girls come over here, I think I found something!" The scouts followed their feline friend until they came to an opening. The forest vanished behind them and somehow they were brought into a completely different place. More ruins now laid out before them and the moon shone high in the sky.

"What is this place and why is the moon out here? It wasn't in the sky a few minutes ago. Just where are we?" Rei thought she was going ballistic as she asked her friends for some answers. None of them knew where they were brought to and was equally as confused as she. Usagi felt a wave of feelings rush into her as she held her head in pain. The girls rushed to her side in concern.

"Usagi, are you alright? What's wrong?" Usagi didn't know how to answer them and fell to her knees in pain. Her head slightly upward to look at the rocky planet above them. She felt everything around her begin to fade into nothingness. Even her friends cries started to fall on def ears.

'_On behalf of the moon, you will be free again.'_

Then Usagi's world blacked out.

--

"You do know what to do right Amy? Sailor Moon has caused us enough trouble and so you must destroy her."

"But Nephrite, what about me turning her to our side? As a leader she must be more powerful then she lets on. She could be quite useful to us both." The dark general sat across from his partner in thought. Sailor Mercury did have a point, by what would possess her to ever think that up?

"Tell me Amy are you going soft on me? Do you want your friend back?" He became amused with the glares Mercury kept shooting him in anger. How dare he think such a thing!

"I have no care for that woman's life once so ever Nephrite and you better not forget it! I was just thinking of ways to make our Queen more happy. For a leader, Sailor Moon must have had more of a connection to the royal family then we did. If that is the case then she could become a lot more useful to us if we can get her memories to return. She could be the key to finding that poor-excuse of a princess and her magic crystal!"

"I see. I have to say I am impressed Amy. You are turning out to be quite the soldier."

"Thank you, Nephrite. I take that as a grand compliment." Mercury smiled at Nephrite who only smirked. He had to admit he was becoming quite fond of Mercury's evil side. She was very interesting and unpredictable. A person he doesn't get to know very often.

"I guess we know our plan then. Don't mess it up."


	5. Too familiar

'_Endy! Can you see me Endy?' A woman in a flowing white gown screamed from the other side of a great lake. A man dressed in black armor chuckled as he sat down on a high bolder. The woman truly was to delightful. _

'_Serenity, my love, why must you play these games? We have such a short time together while our guards are away, can you not stop trying to hide from me?' The maiden stuck out her tongue playfully coming from behind a tall tree. She slowly glided across the lakes bridge to the side the young man kept staring from._

'_Your such a kill-joy Endymion! I know we do not have much time with each other, but the least you can do is entertain me while I'm with you!' Endymion chuckled once more as he patted the seat next to him. Serenity obeyed his silent command. She laid her head on his shoulder as he began to stroke her long golden mane. A small smile playing on his lips._

'_Princess, have I ever told you how much you mean to me?' It was a quiet whisper, but she had heard it. Her heart seemed to burn with hot passion as her own smile came upon her lips. Squeezing the mans hand tightly she sighed in total happiness._

'_Yes my prince. Just as I too, remind you how much you mean to me.'_

Lllllllll

Slowly Usagi lifted her eyes to find six worried pairs staring back at her. Rei sighed in relief as she helped her friend back onto her feet. Usagi still in a complete daze.

"Are you OK Usagi-chan? You just fainted on the ground! We had no clue what we should do…" Usagi shook her head at her cat and tried to make some sense out of what just happened. That dream or whatever it was seemed to real. The people in it seemed to real. It was just to familiar to truly call it imagination. So what was it and why was she the one to witness it?

"Well what ever happened to you, were glad you woke up. This place is giving me the creeps; I say we get out of here and come back some other time." Rei seemed to agree with Makoto, but Luna didn't feel like it was the wisest thing to do. What if they left and this place vanished before they came back? It seemed pretty odd for a place to disappear, but weirder things have happened. Usagi seemed to read her mind.

"Let's take a short look around and then we can leave. I still have a few hours before I need to take Sammy and his friend out to eat anyways." Rei was about to protest, but Usagi didn't even give her time to. She turned on her heel and dashed off onto an unknown path. She wasn't sure where she was going, but something seemed to pull her in that very direction. That strange pull seemed to tell her something was waiting for her at the end of her short sprint.

"Usagi, do you see that?" Abruptly coming to a halt, Sailor Moon and the other scouts gazed upon broken pillars and bricks of gold. Tons, of thousands of golden ruins seemed to surround the three with something even more interesting in the middle of it all. Slowly Sailor Moon walked up to the shimmering plant.

"In a broken ancient waste land, who would expect to find such an amazingly beautiful flower?" The girls didn't know how to comment as they watched Usagi gently take the flower into her hand, softly rubbing its blood red petals Usagi's eyes never left the fully bloomed, full-of-life rose.

Lllll

"No and that is final!" Beryl thumped her staff in anger as Nephrite held his head in pain. He had been trying to get the queen to go along with his and Mercury's plan about the dealing with Sailor Moon, but his highness would not budge! It was starting to give him a headache.

"But my queen, Sailor Moon may know who this princess is. If we just regain her memories we just might be able to.."

"Must you question my order? I have my reasons Nephrite! That brat will never be apart of this Negaforce, do I make myself clear? She has caused me enough pain already!" Sighing in defeat, Nephrite bowed one last time in respect and left the thrown room. Beryl narrowing her eyes at the place he once stood.

'_There is something about that scout that causes me to hate her a great deal. Getting to close to her would surely be my untimely death.'_

Llll

"Usagi, where have you been? Sammy was worried you had forgotten!" Ikuko glared at her daughter as Usagi just shook her hands in protest. Thinking of a good lie to tell to her mother this time..

"Well… I.. Um, you see the girls needed me to, well do something and it took longer than expected. With Amy still sick, its just the three of us and its really a four person job." Unsure if her mother believed her, Usagi gulped hard, silently praying as she did so.

"Oh well that's understandable. Dear, why do you look so flushed in worry? Did you really think I would be mad at something like that? Next time just call dear and all of this will be avoided." Silently Usagi let out some of the air she had been holding and plastered a fake smile on her face. Ikuko mistook it for a real one and smiled back at her daughter. All worry leaving her.

"Thanks mom, I'll go grab Sammy and his girlfriend and we'll wait outside for our ride. Ja'ne!" Usagi took off for the stairs before her mom could get a word in inch-wise. She never mentioned Mamoru to her mother and wasn't going to start now. Her dad was in the living room watching tv and if he knew about the high school student, all hell would break lose.

'_He's not my boyfriend, so I really shouldn't worry. But dad might think of something totally different. It's not a date or anything..right?'_

LLLll

"We're going to go dance over there, ok? No offence sis, but I kinda want to be alone wither Suki for just abit." Usagi just nodded at her little brother as he gently took his girlfriends hand and led her to the dance floor. Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as did Mamoru beside her. Why must he leave them alone?

"Your brother sounds nice. I like his little friend." It was the first two sentences he spoke to just her all day. Usagi sighed in relief as she finally looked his way.

"Yes, this is the first time I really got to know Suki. She is a pretty girl. I'm glad Sammy has someone like her. It might keep the brat in-line." Mamoru chuckled as did Usagi. The air around the two seemed to lose more and more tension as the chatted away. Hopefully he wouldn't mess it up.

"Well how about we follow suit, huh? Your abit of a klutz, but I think I can handle a few steps on my foot." He laughed nervously waiting for the blond to take his hand. Surprisingly Usagi let his little insult fly and gently let him lead the two of them into the middle of the dance floor. As if on cue the fast moving music changed into a nice slow beat. Everyone around them took their partner and the classic waltz became the leading dance. Usagi, unsuringly, took hold of Mamoru's hand, allowing her other one to come to a stop between his shoulder and well toned chest. A blush beginning to form as she did so. Mamoru on the other hand was used to such dances at his school. He held Usagi close to him with one arm and slightly squeezed Usagi's hand with his one free hand. A small smile forming on his lips.

"I never danced like this before, Mamoru. I really hope I don't mess up to bad."

"It's fine Usagi. If you never told me that though, I would have to think the opposite. For a first timer, your following in step really well. Almost, too well." Usagi's blush grew as Mamoru's husky voice sent shivers down her spine. His lips just inches from her ear as he continued to praise her on her dancing skills. Usagi didn't understand how she was doing as good as she was. She had danced in a similar way with other guys before, but she could never really comprehend any of it. Mamoru wasn't even telling her where to move or how to move and yet, she was doing it all perfectly. As if she had done it a thousand times. _'I feel like I have been this close to Mamoru before. This odd feeling just won't leave me when were like this. A familiar motion, perhaps in a long forgotten past? I sound so odd, but this whole situation is odd. Why does he always make me feel this way?'_

"Mamoru, being with you like this, it makes me wonder why we always end up fighting. I used to think you hate me, but now…Do you hate me Mamoru? What do you really think of me?" Usagi's whispered words almost made Mamoru do a double-take. He about messed up the dance, but quickly regained his composer. Where did all that come from? He couldn't deny though, that he too had the same questions swarm around in his mind as well.

"I never hated you Usagi. It's just an odd feeling you give me. I can't explain what it is or even where it comes from, but it takes a hold on me and I fight against it. I never mean any of the insults that I throw at you. I never want you to think that. Your very special to me Usagi, I'm just realizing how special…" Usagi froze in his arms, stopping their moves. He glanced down at her, wondering if saying all that he said was a smart idea, but after seeing her kind gaze he knew he did the right thing. Usagi stared up into his blue orbs with so much emotion she felt she was going to pop. She couldn't explain it, but small tears began to fall down and her heart beated rapidly. Mamoru gently wiped away the drops of water, smiling down at the woman in his arms. Both wanting the moment to freeze so they could enjoy it forever.

"Mamoru I…" The sentence was left unfinished as a gust of wind shot through the entire club. Mamoru looked around quickly trying to pinpoint where the negative energy was coming from, but Usagi had already found the culprit that started it all. Right above them stood an ugly ogre. About three times Mamoru's size.

"We need to get your brother and Suki quick. Come on, we have to get out of here!" Usagi didn't say a word as they bolted in all directions. She screamed frantically, hoping her brother and his friend would hear.

"Usagi! Mamoru! We're over here!" Turing sharply around the two found Suki and Sammy huddled in a little corner, cowering in fear. Mamoru and Usagi slowly took them in their arms, trying to shield them from the site before them. Fear written over both of their faces.

'_With Usagi and the other two here, how can I just leave and become Tuxedo Mask now?'_

'_With Mamoru and the others here, how can I be sailor moon now? Just what in the world can I do?'_

LLLllll

"And with that said, the club members at Ai is in grave danger. When will our scouts finally show?" Ikuko turned off the television as tears flooded her eyes. She wanted to scream at Kenji, but thought it would be pointless. The scouts must hurry.

"Oh Luna, will Usagi and the kids be alright? Please tell me they will be!" Luna allowed a few more rubs from Usagi's mom and quickly jumped down to rush up stairs. This called for the Sailor Scouts. She would be the one to make the call.

LLLlll

"Ahh please someone help me!" Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the painful cries of the innocent victims. She should be out there fighting to save them, not sittings safely in a corner waiting for help. She was Sailor Moon for heaven's sake!

"Sis, we'll be ok, won't we? That monster won't get us too, will it?" Usagi hushed her brothers worries as Mamoru pledged to keep them all safe. How, he wasn't sure. But he would do everything in his power to keep his promise. He was Tuxedo Mask after all. Wasn't that his job? _'Where are you Sailor Moon? I don't even feel your transformation yet.'_

"Mars fire ignite!" Hot flames danced around the room smoking out the enemy's attempt at getting another frightened human. Two brave scouts stood in the middle of the room, both glaring at the disgusting creature. Usagi relaxed a little, quietly wishing her friends would be able to end the monsters attacks. With just two scouts fighting, that could be a very difficult task.

"What is this? Two little brats wish to ruin my party? Well, where is your leader? A little late wouldn't you agree?" She hissed out her words with venom as the scouts didn't even shudder. Luna had explained that Usagi was somewhere in the club with Mamoru and the two kids. They knew it would just be them fighting and they were ok with that.

"Shut up sleeze-bag and prepare for defeat! Jupituer Thunder Crash!" This time electro-flying rays shot out at the youma. It did graze off the snake-like demon, but only leaving a few scratches. The evil-being smiled menacingly.

"Is that all? You two are pathetic! Let me show you what true power is!" Suddenly it became almost to difficult to breath. The Scouts fell to their knees gasping for air. An ominous feeling started filling the air. Dark, purple gas surrounding them. An evil and burning miasma. Usagi clutched her broach as she too breathed heavily. This was it. If she didn't transform now, it would all be over. She tried to calm her speeding heart slowly raising her broach in the air. _One…Two…'_

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Slowly the air began to feel more fresher and cleaner. The miasma being driven out by a more purer force. The scouts rose back to their feet and every eye in the room turned to the new comer. A woman with flowing blond hair, wearing an orange sailor suit, stepped into the light. Her soft blue eyes looking over at the fellow solders of justice.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Was all Rei had to say to the new intruder. She had just saved their lives, but was it a trick? There was only four sailor scouts, wasn't there? That's all Luna had told them. That's all the girls knew. The pretty woman flipped a few strands of hair from her glowing face. Almost laughing at the fire scouts questions.

"I am Sailor Venus. You know me as Sailor V. If both of you would put all your power into it, this demon would already be destroyed." It wasn't an opinion, but a fact. The new sailor wanted to prove to the other girls that they were powerful, when they fought as a team. Mars was going to contradict her with a sentence of her own, but Jupiter stopped her before she could voice it out. The demon was starting to get back to its feet. They needed to end the fight before the youma could drag it on longer.

"Jupitur Thunder Crash! Mars Fire Surround!" The two powers mixed in together to form on firery shock wave and Venus smirked in triumph. Adding her own power to the mix.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

With that the youma was finally done with. Vanishing into nothingness. The scouts gave a joyful screech as did everyone else. All except for Venus, whose stance hadn't moved a muscle. She was there for more reasons then just a silly battle. It was about time the other two knew that as well. Mars stopped her cheerful chant and finally straightened her posture. Both her and Jupiter walking forward, only to stop in front of the legendary Sailor V. Time frozen as again every eye was on the Sailor Scouts. Even Mamoru and Usagi didn't dare move. She too didn't understand why now of all times Venus would show. It didn't make any sense at all.

"A legend of a forbidden love that destroyed a kingdom. A true tale of agnoy and woe. This event happened over a thousand years ago to our kingdom on the moon. It is our duty to stop it from happening again. Love shall not form or be known. Keep our leader from its grip and we will have no worries." Rei and Makoto glanced at each other in utter confusion. Forbidden love destroys a kingdom? The past become the present? None of it ringed a bell to the girls. Usagi? What in heaven's name did this have to do with Usagi?

"Sailor Moon could never bring destruction to anyone. Why in the world would her loving someone cause a desaster to us all?" Makoto did not understand any of the female senishes words. Was the famous scout mad? Venus narrowed her eyes at the two women in anger. They would listen to her even if she had to make them herself. The past must not repeat!

"Love is the sweetest and purest emotion in all things. When taken out of context if can be a murderous weapon. Long ago, our leader, fallen in love with a man that she could never be with. That same man is a danger to her and to us. We had lost her to that love once before. We must not let her death be repeated because of the same fate. Heed my words and keep Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask away from each other. It is the only way." Leaping into the air, Venus left as quickly as she came through a whole in the ceiling. The scouts were baffled beyond belief. Tuxedo Mask was in their past lives? Did he too have a connection with the moon princess? Within minutes the scouts had finally taken their leave and the people in the club seemed to return to normal. They all grabbed their dates and friends, quietly exiting through the entrance. Only Mamoru and Usagi sat paralyzed on the floor. Both oblivious to the two kids trying their hardest to bring them back into the real world.

'_Sailor Moon and I were lovers? That was the cause of her demise on the Moon Kingdom? Is that this connection I feel for her? Why I feel so compelled to protect her?'_

'_Tuxedo mask and I used to go out? I knew there was a connection between us! So then how did I die from just that reason? He protects me…not hurts me…'_

'_So then…now what do I do?'_

LLLlllll

"As you can see my queen; there seems to be another pest we must deal with. The fifth scout, Sailor Venus." Looking in Beyl's crystal ball, the fight from a few moments before had developed like a movie. They watched the swift scout enter and leave within minutes. Beryl was shocked to say the least.

"There was four on the moon. Four brats that fought against our army. How then is this possible?!" Nephrite and Malachite stood still, watching their queens reaction. Nephrite had no memory of the Moon Kingdom event, but Malachite did. There was only four on the moon when they brought it's people into war. So then, how is there five now?

"I understand that Beryl, but it doesn't matter. We have Mercury on our side. All we are dealing with is four brats still. The number hasn't really changed." Beryl glared at the Nephrilte's outburst. He bowed one last time before taking his leave. Malachite was going to follow, but the words from his queen stopped him in his tracks.

"Did you hear Venus's declaration? A forbidden love, the end to the Silver Millennium? She remembers Malachite! This scout knows her past and I bet she knows her princess as well." Malachite knew exactly where Beryl was coming from. If it were true and Venus did know about her past life, then it didn't happen from coincidence. The old queen of the moon was not stupid. She probably allowed Venus to remember in order for someone to be able to watch over her daughter from afar. That and to keep the old past from coming into the present. He knew what he had to do.

"Leave it to me your highness. If Sailor Venus knows more then a simple tale, then I will find out. Have no worry my queen. Next time she shows herself, Sailor Venus will be mine."

Lllllll

Gomen about the long wait guys! So many stuff to do and little time to get it all done. I really hope you like this chapter. Arigato for the reviews! Ja'ne!


	6. Princess?

" I think the girl was off her rocker. I mean, we don't even have memories of our past lives! How can she just make an assumption out of that? Does she even know us?" Rei had been pacing back in forth at the temples steps. Usagi and Makoto followed her motions with there eyes. Usagi getting dizzy from it all.

"Tuxedo Mask is the one that saved Usagi from danger countless times. He was here before we even became senish. Sure we don't know who he is, but can he really be a threat?" Usagi agreed with Makoto's statement. She wanted to voice out her own opinion, but felt as though she was mute. The event at the ruins, the dance, and the battle all seemed to be dancing in her head at once. She was unsure of any of it.

"Tuxedo Mask does save Sailor Moon, but for what reason? We can't ignore a fellow scout. Besides, our mission isn't on love or boys , but our princess! You girls need to remember that." Usagi glared at Luna as Rei finally stopped her walking. She turned from Luna to Usagi. Seeing all the tiredness in her eyes. This was effecting her the most.

"Luna does have a point. Whatever Venus is so worried about can wait. We have a princess and gem to find. It is our duty after all." Rei barely whispered the last sentence as she watcher her leader carefully. Makoto finally understanding.

"Right. Don't worry about it Usagi. Venus or no Venus, things change and this isn't the past but the present! So how about to celebrate the present we get a few milkshakes and play some games, huh?" Like lightening the depressed blond jumped up from her stupor and grinned like a wild man. She needed something sweet to get her mind of her troubles.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Come on girls!" Usagi took off down the steps and the other two followed behind. Rei shouting at her to slow down.

"Usagi! Your going to fast! Do you want to bump into.."

"OUCH!" Rei's warning was to late.

"Odango Atama! You really like hurting your bottom don't you?" Slowly Usagi got back on her feet, rubbing her butt, now sore from the impact with the ground. She winced in irritation at the familiar voice. _'Just when I thought I could get away from my annoyances for awhile, __he__ had to show up!'_

"Mamoru-baka! Why must you be in every walk way, I just happen to be in? I think you do it on purpose!" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the young teen. Yes, he does it strictly to have Usagi literally fall for him. Fate doesn't want to make him miserable. No, they bless him by letting him have 20 un-expecting visits with the ditzy blond. _' Well, just recently it has been a blessing. Only to find out you have a past lover that has been with you for about 100 years. Usagi or Sailor Moon? This has to be a joke.' _

"Earth to baka! Why are you looking at me like that?" Coming out of his daze, Mamoru never noticed how close he invulnerably moved to Usagi. Their faces were just inches apart and while in his thoughts, had developed a very serious look on his face. Being so close to Usagi and having such a face looking at her, she was starting to feel a hot blush surface to her cheeks. Mamoru wouldn't admit just how cute it really looked.

"Forgive me Odango, I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just observing that pimple on your nose. You know most girls would try to hide such disliking blemishes. I find it interesting your so secure and uncaring. That's great Odango Atama! Good for you." Mamoru smirked as all his thoughts flew out of his mind. Apparently so did Usagi's as well. She could feel the steam escaping through her ears. She was ready to blow.

"HOW DARE YOU! Mamoru-baka you are so mean! At-least with a blemish I don't look like an ugly pig! You don't even need pimples for that. Your natural complexion does that perfectly!"

"Oh you think so Odango? Then how come about every woman of the female population thinks different?"

"There dumb that's why! I don't see how anyone could ever be attracted to you!"

"Well how on earth could a man be attracted to you? Your future husband would have to be your stuffed bear! No real man would ever dare dream of being with you!" The inches of separation had became millimeters. Rei and Makoto watched in awe as Usagi's and Mamoru's faces had gotten closer and closer with every sentence they yelled at the other. How could they look so angry, but so comfortable with each other invading their personal space? A very odd scene.

"Hey guys, why are ya'll all outside? Do you not want some milkshakes or something?" The arcade doors slide open and none other than Motoki stood at the entrance. He had an amused face as he looked over to the feuding couple. The girls put on the biggest smiles as the joined him inside the arcade. Usagi too, all ready forgetting about her argument with the raven haired man. Mamoru shook his head, still smirking, and joined his best friend in the game arena.

"I see you two are back to normal. Happy for the old relationship between you two?" Mamoru tore his eyes away from the chatting girls at the nearest table and looked back at the smiling blond. Motoki could be really nosey at times.

"I was really confused and shaken-up before coming here. For some reason arguing with the air-head calms me down. I guess because I have something to blow off some steam on."

"That or because Usagi in general calms you down." That earned Motoki a glare, but didn't stop him. " Look I understand what your going through. After you called to tell me Sailor Moon and you had some history together, I didn't know what to say. There was an obvious connection between you two from the start. You can't ignore your growing feelings for Usagi though. Don't forget your not the only one going through something hard."

"You think I don't know that? I knew I had feelings for Sailor Moon, but my belief she could never truly care for me the same way kept me from acting on those feelings. Usagi is becoming more and more lovelier in my eyes and how can I not think of the princess that haunts my dreams? Three women Motoki, three! I can't divide a line between any of them. Something in my heart just won't let me!" Mamoru held his head in his hands, fearing the on-coming headache. That's all the mess was. A headache. Motoki softened at his troubled friend. Just weeks ago Mamoru wouldn't even think about having a real relationship with a woman. Now, it's almost as if fate was trying to make him. A cruel wish from fate.

"I'm really sorry Mamoru…I want to help, but how can I? Keep looking for the crystal and I'm sure things will clear up. Once you have your memories, you can remember everything about why you dream of a princess and the connection with Sailor Moon. Trust me, it will work out." Mamoru shook his head slowly and peered deep into Motoki's blue eyes.

"The princess and Sailor Moon maybe. But…what about Usagi? Does she also fit into my long forgotten past?"

Lllllll

"Remember Amy, Beryl does not wish for Sailor Moon's help. Do away with her." Mercury just nodded her head to Nephrite, walking forward until the shadows of the forest swallowed up her form. Seeing as she was out of sight, Nephrite took his leave and headed back for the castle. Only then did he feel an immense power wash over him. He looked high to the stars glaring at a floating figure.

"You are actually going to follow Beryl's command Nephrite? I'm surprised." The man in white said darkly. His yellow eyes matched that of the full moon. Giving him an even more eerie look. Nephrite smirked.

"Why not? If our Queen wants to be afraid of a little moon brat, then we'll just have to destroy that fear." Malachite didn't like how he stated his words. He turned his eyes back at a more nicer view. The stars seemed to dance around the enormous moon.

"Sailor Moon should not be taken lightly. Every time we underestimate her and every time we lose. How are you certain you can end the nuisance's life?"

"I have something we never used against her. The girl can't hurt a friend. She'll never be able to go up against a fellow scout. It's just not in her." Malachite wasn't to convinced.

"What if your plan backfires and she does fight back? Or one of the scouts show up? What would you do then?" Nephrite was getting annoyed with all the questions Malachite threw at him. The Sailor Scouts wouldn't show. Not a very likely event to happen.

"Sailor Moon would never put the scouts into the fight. We made sure of it. The plan will not fail."

"What plan is that?"

Both Malachite and Nephrite turned there heads sharply to see the new face. Neither understanding how or when the person had gotten there. And how they never felt her presence.

Malachite grinned.

"Well what a pleasant surprise. We were just discussing the end to your so-called leader. Would you like to join us, Sailor V?"

LLLllll

"Luna? Luna are you awake?" Usagi had been dreading the time when her bunny clock would strike one. It was time now. Time for her showdown with Amy and time for her to finally fight their friend alone. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but really how could she be?

Quietly she snuck out her room and house without anyone noticing. She nearly made it out of the gate also, but fate would not be on her side. A tall man walking down the street happened to catch sight of her and in curiosity followed the young night walker. Usagi never even noticed or felt his presence as she ran down the road that would lead her to her destination. Fear shooting from her body as she got nearer to park's entrance.

'_I'm almost there. I hope your ready, Amy.'_

Lllll

"I can't sleep! I just can't stop thinking about all the stuff Venus had said." Rei clutched to her blankets tightly in frustration. It was now 1:04 in the morning and Rei had barely managed to get 20 minutes of sleep. She needed someone to talk to. Anyone to get her mind off of the nagging Sailor Senish. Picking up her phone she dialed in a number and waited for another voice to appear on the phone.

"Hey I'm sorry for waking you up. Are you busy? I need someone to talk to."

'Could it not wait? It's so early Rei!'

"I understand that, but it can't wait. Please! Meet me at my temple."

'If it's that important fine. I'll be there in a few. Ja'ne.'

"Arigato Mako-chan! Ja'ne."

Maybe now she could get some sleep.

LLLlll

"I came to tell you to stay away from Sailor Moon. What are you up to?" Sailor Venus glared at the two bulky men. The night breeze gently moved her skirt's ruffles, giving her a more dramatic look. Malachite and Nephrite didn't even blink.

"Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon are dueling as we speak. Your leader is no match for my well-trained scout. As for staying away from her, we will, as soon as were done killing her once and for all." The female solder stared hard at Nephrites comment. Malachite stepped forward, summoning up a power ball in his left hand, ready to fire.

"You remember don't you Venus? A woman so fearful of her future would have to know her own past. You can't fear what you don't know." Venus dodged the ball of energy and shot back one of her own. Obviously she wasn't doing much good there. She thought she would just come in to lay down a threat and leave. Seeing as Sailor Moon was already the target of the enemy, she needed another plan. Something more un-expecting.

"I'll leave then. There's no reason for me to fight with both of you now. Oh, but Malachite, you are right I do remember." She was walking away slowly, waiting for him to take the bait. She knew he would. It's his personality after all. He must know everything. His present self is the same as back then. No change.

"How? How do you remember while the rest of your team can barely remember there own powers?" Venus tilted her head to the side. Seeing him in the corner of her eye.

"My mother allowed me too. After all, shouldn't Serenity be allowed to remember who her own senish are?"

Nephrite just cocked a head to the side in confusion. Malachite was dumbfounded. Venus disappeared in the night. Leaving them both alone.

Did she just say she was Serenity?

Lllllll

"Amy, I'm here! Where are you?" Usagi looked around in all directions. She barely missed the black crystal that was hurled her way. She turned to a tall willow tree that shaded a young woman. Amy slowly emerged from the darkness.

"Impressive, but I'm not here to test our vocal or dodging skills. I'm transformed. It's your turn now. Let's get this over with." Usagi wanted to plead to her once more, but from the look in Amy's eyes, she knew it would have been pointless.

"If you want, then fine. For you Amy-chan. Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Swirling rays of light engulfed Usagi. Pink ribbons danced around her form until Usagi was no longer standing, but instead a strong warrior. Sailor moon.

"About time. Are you ready, Usagi-chan? It's time for you to die at my hand! Mercury black fog!" Usagi jumped out of the way just in time to miss the swirling black mist. Even though Amy was not pure, she still held senish power. That could be very troublesome in their battle. Usagi winced as she got back to her feet.

"Amy-chan, I will get you back! I promise I wont allow the Negaverse to have you! Your our friend Amy! My best friend…" Usagi trailed off remembering the first time they met. How shy and quiet Amy had been. This woman in the black sailor suit was not Amy. No, but she would bring her out. Amy just laughed.

"Is that so? We're enemies Sailor Moon! It's about time you realized that." Forming a sword from the parks lake, Mercury charged at Sailor Moon. Usagi didn't know what to do. Holding her hand in the air she stopped the assault by the help of her Crescent Moon Wand. Struggling to keep the icy sharp blade away from her neck.

"Amy-chan. Please! How can you not remember me? Amy-chan…" Again Mercury laughed menacingly, continuing to try and over power her former leader and friend. Not far off, the curious man watched the two scouts fight while standing behind a nearby cherry tree. His eyes not believing the scene in front of him.

"Mamoru…I really wish you could see this."

LLLlllll

"I think Venus was just over worried. I mean, she might just be scared something bad will happen to Usagi since no one knows who Tuxedo Mask is. She was just telling us a story about our past to scare us. That's all." Makoto tried to reassure her friend that they shouldn't worry. Usagi was a bit of a cry baby and not much of a fighter, but she still was their leader. Surely there was something about her to give her that title. Rei still shook her head. The words Venus had told them struck her heart and stayed there. After she spoke of Usagi's death, Rei had taken over into big-sis mode. She couldn't let something terrible happen to the Odango-Atama. She couldn't even risk it.

"Maybe we should keep the two away from each other. Just for a little while until we know a little bit more about what Venus was saying. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her and we could have prevented it." Yawning from lack of sleep, Makoto gladly agreed with Rei. After all it was nearly half past one and she needed her sleep. They had to get to an agreement sometime. Just as a smile appeared on both of the girl's faces, their beepers went off. Rei quickly grabbed her watch from her bed-side and flipped it open. Fearful she'd see Usagi entangled in a dreary battle, she had to lift an eyebrow when a feline shown on the sailor's screen.

"Rei and Makoto? She is there too? That's great! You girls need to get to the park immediately. Usagi is in trouble." The girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Makoto broke the silence.

"Usagi? What is she doing at the park out late at night? Shouldn't she be asleep?" Luna rolled her red eyes, repeating herself once more.

"It doesn't matter right now. She is in trouble. Go help her!" Rei nodded her head and hung up her communicator. Sharing one last look with Makoto the two bolted out the temple door, readying for another fight.

Lllll

'_Endymion…Endymion!' A beautiful woman called out to Mamoru from a tall balcony. Stretching out her hands in an attempt to search for his. Mamoru tried to get as close as he could to the maiden, but it was as if some invisible force kept him away. He could not reach her._

'_Princess? Tell me, what is it that you want from me? Where is the crystal princess?' Mamoru was desperate now. Years he had been having this same dream. Years the same woman had called out to him and he could not even make out her face. It was all to confusing and at the same time, she seemed to pull at his heart. He knew her. Maybe not in his present time, but certainly in his past._

'_Endymion. Find it and bring it to me. Then and only then can I be free! We will be free. Please Endymion, the crystal is…'_

(end dream)

"GAH!" Mamoru shot up from his bed in pain. Screams from a certain woman shot through his mind. His eyes couldn't even focus on his surroundings from all the shouts. He knew who it was and what he had to do.

'_Please stop this! I'll bring you back…No Amy-chan!' _

Quickly getting off his bed, Mamoru grabbed a small rose off his dresser. Almost looking as if he was analyzing the lovely flower, a shining light began to take form. Soon Mamoru was wearing a well fit Tuxedo with a top hat on his head. He walked over too his balcony, looking over Tokyo's streets.

"I'll be there soon. Hold on, Sailor Moon."

LLLlll

"I called the girls. They should be there any minute." Luna typed some more into her computer. In truth, she wasn't sure who it was she was talking too. The person was connected to her and helped her when she needed it. Only the scouts had access to a control room, so she was thinking perhaps Venus could have been the advisor. Though she would never bluntly ask.

"That's good. Sailor Moon will need the help. Oh and Luna there is one other thing I need from you. Tell the scouts there will be a meeting tomorrow at 5 near the entrance to Hitomi Shrine." Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"A meeting? A meeting for what?" There seemed to be a pause. Luna almost had thought the mystery person had changed their mind. The next thing said though, truly stunned her.

"A meeting to finally end the hunt. It's time Luna. Time for your scouts to finally meet their Princess. She will meet you there. Good bye."

Luna froze up.


	7. First Meeting

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I want to say something before I begin the chapter. Some had asked and wondered if I would try to make my stories a bit longer and without as much cliff-hangers. I would love to and promise to try to make them as long as I can. The thing is I can't write but so much at one time, so if I do make them longer, it might also take longer to update. I usually write about 7 pages (though it doesn't seem that way on here) and then submit that and start on another one. If ya'll are fine with waiting a bit longer, then I'm fine with making the story longer. OK, on with the story!

By the way, this one will be the same length, the next one I will take more time with.

Arigato!

LLLllll

"Ahhhhh!" Usagi tried to get back to her feet, but all her energy seemed drained. She never knew Mercury could be so strong. In just seconds the water scout threw her across the ground into one of the park's many trees. Hitting her back with great force on the tree's trunk.

"Had enough Sailor Moon? Come on, you're the leader. Why don't you stand up to me like one?" Amy started to stroll over to where Usagi was on the ground. She tried to force herself to stand, but her legs kept giving way. Her ankle seemed to give her the most trouble. Usagi feared it might have even been sprained.

"Amy, please Amy! How could you think I would ever fight you seriously? If a leader means hurting even one of her fellow teammates, then I don't want to be the leader anymore!" Hot tears streamed down the blonds face. For once she could careless that she was cornered with no way out. Her opponent was a woman she thought highly of. Nothing Amy could do to her would make her think different. For a minute, Amy seemed to freeze. The sorrow in Sailor Moon's eyes seemed to penetrate her. Mercury clutched her chest as familiar images plagued her mind. The darkness inside seemed to choke her as the light that once filled her heart tried to force it out. She dropped to her knees and broke out into tremors.

'_Amy-chat, stop reading and come have a little fun!'_

'_Mercury, your so smart! I wish I could be more like you.'_

'_Amy-chan, don't be silly! You're my best friend, remember?'_

Usagi wanted to crawl over to the broken girl, but what could she do? Mercury could be using more head games with her and Sailor Moon didn't think she could take anymore. Her heart broke into more pieces as she watched helplessly as her former friend fell apart. Mercury couldn't tell what was going on. The world seemed to stop under her as more flashes of her life passed through her eyes. If it wasn't for the thorn-covered flower that struck before her, Mercury could have never come out of her daze.

"A woman with a beautiful heart should not give it up to evil. You belong on the side of justice, not fighting against it. Mercury, don't be tricked and put your beliefs back into Sailor Moon. This is not the true you." Tuxedo Mask gracefully leaped off a high branch and scooped Sailor Moon into his arms. He wasn't sure what happened while he was gone, but knew it wasn't pretty. He sat her down on one of the park's benches and stared back at Sailor Mercury, who was now back to her own feet. The battle was not over yet.

"Nephrite had told me of the role we scouts had played in the past. Never had he mentioned a masked hero. Tell me Tuxedo Mask, where do you fit in, hmm?" In truth, Mercury truly did want to know. She had to find the princess first, but to do that she needed to know everyone who was close to her. The scouts were the princess's personal body guards. If that was so, then who could this man be? How close was he to the mysterious princess?

"I wish I could answer that, but it is even a mystery to me. If you want to know so bad, you'll have to find the princess and ask her yourself." Mamoru wanted to leave. Mercury's gaze made him feel uneasy. For some reason seeing her evil and the struggle Sailor Moon was going through to turn her back to good, reminded him far to much of Usagi. She too had a friend in great danger and herself feeling helpless for her friend. The two scenarios could not be the same though. It just would be impossible.

"Is that so? Well that's a shame since no one seems to remember anything about her. Oh well, on with the battle?" It was more of a statement than a question. Tuxedo Mask looked back at Sailor Moon as she peered at Mercury in disbelief. He knew she was in know shape or form to fight. It was hard telling how long she had tried to fend off the solder without actually fighting her. He sighed as he took it upon his-self to face Mercury. Not knowing any other way around the situation."

"OK, but just because you're a woman, I won't go easy on you. Let's go."

"Mercury Black Fo.."

"Mars Fireballs Ignite!"

Fire surrounded Mercury, killing any chance for her to use her water magic. She glared hard as two familiar girls came into view. Makoto and Rei shot worried glances to Usagi and pitied glances to Amy. Even though the scout was full of darkness, none of the girls could ever bring themselves to hate her. After all, it was Amy.

"Amy-chan, how could you do this to Usagi? Why can't you remember us?!" Makoto tried to plead just as Usagi had did a hour ago. Rei left her side to tend to Usagi. Tuxedo Mask already left for the shadows.

"You girls are nothing but weak. I had come to see who was more powerful, me or Sailor Moon. I had gotten my answer. Ja!" The girls couldn't even respond back as the fire died and Mercury was out of site. Makoto had joined Rei in helping Usagi back to her feet. Both noticing her injured leg.

"Why didn't you call us for help? Usagi, do you know how much worse things would have been if we didn't show up? Your so lucky Luna had beeped us in time!" Normally Usagi would argue with Rei's bantering, but she just didn't have the strength to. Putting both her arms around each scout, Usagi willing let the women drag her away from the park and up the street to her house. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain her injury to her mother. This was not going to be her everyday tripping accident. She dreaded what sunrise would bring.

'_Wait…How did Luna know?'_

LLLlll

"Those girls will be the death of me." Mamoru dropped to his couch with a loud THUD. He was exhausted with all the battles he was always forced to join. He wanted to know what pull Sailor Moon had on him. Sure they were past lovers, but what about now? Is his love for her still there? Is hers for him also very much a live and strong? Seeing her in such a weak state truly horrified him. He wanted to not just whisk her away from all the danger, but to never let her leave the safety of his arms.

"Rough night? You were gone awhile." Mamoru jumped in surprise causing him to fall onto the carpeted floor. Motoki couldn't hold back a laugh. He didn't mean to scare the man. Mamoru cleared his throat and tried to keep the little dignity he had left.

"What are you doing here? I didn't give you a key so you could sneak up on me while I slept!"

" I didn't sneak up on you. Your still awake, not asleep. I just decided to come on in since you never wanted to answer your door."

"I wasn't exactly home to answer it now was I?"

"Which is why I asked if you had a rough night. Mamoru, will you ever stay focused?"

"Motoki, just what the hell do you want?!" The small chatter was starting to get annoying. Motoki nodded his head in understanding as he sat down next to Mamoru on the blue couch. Trying to avoid as much eye contact with the guy as possible. Mamoru just raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I seen something today. Something you would never believe. I wanted to help her Mamoru. God knows I wanted to. Unlike you though, I don't have the powers or strength to do it. I could only stand there and watch it in total amazement. I still can't believe it was real…" Motoki trailed off as Mamoru wished he had a stopping point. What was so amazing that he couldn't believe was real? Did he fall asleep watching those late night horror movies again? It is something he would expect him to do…

"It was her Mamoru. She's her. She's Sailor Moon." That got his attention. Finally something he would want to know.

"What do you mean Motoki? Just what in the world did you see?" Mamoru's heart raced at such a fast speed. He thought it would just burst out of his chest. Watching Motoki's lips form the words carefully, Mamoru leaned in closer to make sure he didn't miss one sentence of his story.

"She snuck out of her house. A girl like that out alone on the night's streets is not a safe place! I had to follow her Mamoru. I didn't know what else to do. If I simply tapped her on the shoulder I would startle her and if I called out her name she probably wouldn't have told me the truth as to why she climbed out of her window and out her gate. I had to know the real reason. Something told me it was important…When I got there, I just couldn't believe it! Sailor Mercury had tried to kill her while she called out to her frantically! Mamoru, it's Usagi. Usagi is Sailor Moon!" Mamoru was never the guy to faint. Even when he had found out he was Tuxedo Mask all he did was stay silent and tried to think things over. Reasoning and sorting out information came so naturally to Mamoru. Usagi, the Odango Atama, was to much of a puzzle to put together. There seemed to be never enough data to ever reach a real resolution. The room spun around and Motoki's calls had began to grow faint. Mamoru blacked out.

LLLllll

"Princess? Are you sure?" Mercury sat across the long marbled floor on her nice leathered lounge chair. Her eyes never left Nephrite who leaned on a wall on the opposite side of the room. They locked gazes.

"She said she was Serenity. That is the name of your former Princess. The one who is heir to the Moon Throne and Moon Crystal. If you think about it, it does make since. It is impossible for there to be five scouts when there was only four that had died on the moon. Why wouldn't the Queen make her daughter a sailor for extra protection? It seems like the best idea to try." Nephrite had explained everything Venus had said during their encounter. He was hoping Mercury would have some memory of Sailor V, but all she knew about her was the stuff she had read about in the paper. Sailor V was famous for protecting the innocent, long before Sailor Moon and the others ever came into the picture. A girl who stayed in the spot light must have been used to the attention. Princesses, especially ones with great power would be most praised and adored. Venus was their best clue as to being Serenity. Mercury, did not agree.

"Why would the Princess just go ahead and give up her identity? Doesn't she know by doing what she did, she is now in even more danger? Surely our Princess can not be an idiot."

"How am I suppose to know why she did what she did? I just know it makes our job much easier. With the Princess reveled all we need to find now is her legendary crystal. Then no one can stop us!"

"Perhaps…but why would she show herself now? If she knew who we were and our duty, wouldn't she have confronted the scouts sooner to ensure her safety? Do you not find anything she did a little too odd?"

"Why must you always analyze everything? We have found the moon brat and that is all that matters!" Nephrite was getting aggravated and Mercury could feel it. He just wasn't being to bright about the situation. She wondered if Malachite, too, had accepted Venus's claim so easily.

"Whatever. Your right. The moon princess had shown herself and now all we need to find is the crystal and get rid of the Sailor Scouts. Then Beryl can finally get total power over this pathetic excuse for a planet." Nephrite nodded Mercury's way as she turned her face away from his view. Theories still swimming around in her intelligent mind.

LLLlll

"So what excuse did u give her this time?" The girls sat on separate levels of the Hitomi Shrine's steps. One person higher up than the other. Usagi poked her ankle with her finger as she winced a bit in pain. Trying to recall all that was said between her and her mom.

"Well…I wasn't sure what I really should have told her. I always said I was tripping on the pavement or running into a door and falling from the impact when she would ask about my bruises and scratches. I didn't think it would be wise to keep repeating the same stuff…So this time I said I went with you to Karate class and tried it out. But a scary girl picked me up and threw me to the wall, causing me to fall down and my ankle to twist when I hit the ground. Now I don't want to ever step foot in that building…She bought it." Usagi never lifted her head to her friends as Makoto and Rei just stared at her in disbelief. Rei didn't know if she should hit the girl for coming up with such a lie or praise her for her creativity. The story was a bit far-fetched, but certainly very likely to happen if she ever did go with her.

"What if she asked Rei before you told us though? Usagi if Rei never knew the story she could have ratted you out accidentally!"

"I know that Luna, but she knows now! I made sure mama wouldn't call. Everything worked out fine." Luna was going to protest more against the air-head but a male voice had interfered. One not noticed by any in the group, besides the feline.

"Hello girls. It's great to finally meet you guys." Everyone turned towards their new arrival. Well new arrivals. There, stood a slim girl with long blond hair in a big red bow. Her clear blue eyes glistened in the sun as she held a small white cat to her breasts. They knew she must have been around their age since the blue sailor uniform she wore resembled theirs. It was one of the Junior High School. They bet she was even in their same grade.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Have we met?" Rei wanted to try the blunt approach. Anticipation rose up in all three of the girls. Luna had told them today they would meet the Princess. Now, a beautiful young woman had approached them with a white cat that had the same symbol as Luna possessed on his forehead. It couldn't be a coincidence. As if the woman read their mind, a small smile began to form on her lips. The cat jumped down and slowly walked closer to the small group of teens.

"As I said before, its great to finally meet all of you. I had informed Luna about the meeting today. I'm so glad everyone could make it. Oh, pardon me please. I had almost forgot about introductions! My name is Artemis and I am the cat advisor for this lady right here." Artemis slightly glanced at the girl behind him. "This is the woman all of you had been dieing to meet. You know her as Sailor V and Sailor Venus, but now its time you know her in more personal way. Ladies I would like you to meet her highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Your Mistress." The girls didn't know what to say. Usagi tried to make the first move and greet them both, but she felt glued to her spot. Serenity seemed to understand and decided she would be the one to start.

"Artemis is way to formal sometimes. My Earth name is Aino Minako and I would love it if you guys would address me as such. It's so wonderful to see you guys again. Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter;1000 years is truly too long of a wait to be reunited."

LLLlll

"Are you positive? You seen her with your own eyes?"

"Mamoru I had told you this at least ten times already. I told you everything that happened last night. My eyes did not play tricks on me!" Mamoru sat at his usual booth in the Crown arcade. Motoki had given him three glasses of black coffee in the pass two hours. He knew Mamoru was desperately trying to put everything together, but nothing really fit. Usagi was a sweet girl, but who would ever guess she of all people would be Sailor Moon? Usagi was an innocent, care-free soul who seemed to always be in dreamland. Sailor Moon was a strong leader who always kept on her toes. If she were to ever be as distracted as Usagi then surely Sailor Moon would not be able to defeat so many enemies. Then again, Motoki had seen the transformation with his own eyes. There seemed to be more sides to Tsukino Usagi than met the eye.

"I guess that narrows the girls down to two then huh? Usagi does have a place in my past. Just not the type of place I would ever had thought up." Mamoru tried to chuckle a bit to ease the air around them. Motoki smiled.

"Yep, Usagi and Sailor Moon are both sides to one girl. You're a very lucky man to have a heroine and an argumentative teen as a lover." Mamoru groaned loudly, slamming his head onto the table. He had forgotten of his and Usagi's lovely on and off relationship. What was he to do now?

LLLlll

"So we all lived on the moon together? None of us were born on Earth?" Makoto knew of how her and the girls were not normal humans, but to not even have been a human blew her mind. Of course they would except the Princess of the Moon to be an alien, but certainly not themselves.

"That is correct. You were all born on different planets, but after war broke out I had to have my guardians closer to me. Mother had thought it would be the wisest and safest plan to have you guys just stay at the palace. We were all such good friends that no one ever complained of her decree. You were allowed to go back to your original homes every weekend. During the week though, ya'll stayed with me." The girls nodded their heads in understanding. It did seem to make perfect sense. A princess must be well protected. Especially one with such a powerful gem…

"Princess, what about the crystal? Do you know where it is?" Minako stopped stroking Artemis as she peered into Rei's eyes. She wanted to think up the best way to word her sentences to where she could understand.

"I have no idea where the crystal is or what had happened to it after the Moon Kingdom collapsed. My mother was the last to wield its power and there's no telling where it could be now. We must find it before the Negaverse does though or we will all be in grave danger." Silence filled the air. They may have found their Princess, but their duty was still not over and neither was there little 'treasure' hunt.

"What about Tuxedo Mask? How does he fit into all of this?" The words have been barely spoken but Minako had still heard them well. She stood up, dusting off her blue skirt. The girls followed her movements, waiting for her answer to Usagi's question. Minako tried to smile at Usagi, but the deep sadness that lingered in Usagi's eyes were to much for her. She felt as if tears would start to fall any second.

"I had told you before Usagi, you two were lovers. That was a mistake on both of your parts, I'm afraid. People from totally opposite planets cannot fall into love. It is against every ancient law our ancestors had once made. For you a…leader of the scouts, to actually ignore such an important law could only bring trouble. Tuxedo Mask is dangerous, but your heart will say different. That is why it is very important that you ignore that feeling inside you and just let him go. Otherwise, we all will witness death for a second time." Her words cut into Usagi's heart like icy-sharp blades. Ignore her heart? Is love not one of the things Sailor Moon stood for? How could she ignore such a powerful…a pure emotion? How?

"If you say so, then we will be sure they stay away." Usagi didn't know if she should feel betrayed or saddened more. Rei didn't have to agree with the Princess. Could she not take her side for once?

"Thank you. Now I am sorry but I must be going. I will defiantly see you girls again and remember, its Minako. Not Serenity or Princess." Everyone agreed and with that, both her and Artemis left into the setting sun. Usagi wanted to call out to her and make her take back her words about Tuxedo Mask being a threat, but there was nothing she could do. She stood there watching her retreat with the others. So this was the first meeting with their princess.


	8. Protect her

"Luna…What should I do? I don't want to listen to the Princess! This isn't fair!" Usagi threw a stuffed bear at her wall in anger and frustration. She had dreams of what their princess was like. A beautiful, caring, and understanding woman. Full of grace and wisdom beyond her years. This girl, though she was beautiful and graceful, didn't seem all that understanding. How could someone say love is bad? That a man like Tuxedo Mask was dangerous? She doesn't know him, not like Usagi did.

"You must Usagi and I hate that you do. I wish I could remember like those two about our past. If I did then maybe I would be more of a help to you. I hate seeing you like this Usagi-chan, I'm sorry…" Luna didn't really know how to cheer up the blond. Never had she seen her in such a broken and stressful state. It just wasn't Usagi.

"No, I'm sorry Luna. I shouldn't be like this. Mercury is still captured and all I'm thinking about is why I can't see Tuxedo Mask. I'm so selfish!" Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Usagi pounced on her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She truly felt horrible. Her life kept spinning in a direction that she seen only lead to more chaos. Ever since Usagi became Sailor Moon she wanted to fight against the idea of her only being a Sailor Scout. She knew being a warrior of justice was an honor, but it was an honor she never wanted to be a part of. Even though she would daydream of the life Sailor V had, she never thought of all the problems that was twisted in it. Now everything just took a turn for the worse. She wanted her old life back, the old her.

"Usagi-chan, don't ever say that! Your just going through a difficult time. No one could think of you as being selfish!" Luna took her paws and pushed down on Usagi. She wanted her to look at her in the eyes. When Usagi finally did turn around to face her, the puffiness on her face saddened Luna more. There just wasn't anything else to try accept…

"Hey, Usagi, how about we take a visit to the arcade? Playing a few video games and talking to Motoki just might get you out of your stupor. I promise you'll feel better." Usagi wiped away a few tears that was ready to fall and nodded her head. Thinking of someone else that she desperately wanted to see, but the man wasn't Motoki.

_'Mamoru, please be there.'_

Lll

"Minako, did you really have to be so bold with Usagi-chan? You know she has it really rough right now." Artemis looked out at the city of Tokyo with his companion at his side. Minako had loved to just stand on the top of her apartment building near sundown. The breeze and view of it all always gave her a peaceful feeling. It was one of her many obsessions.

"I had no choice. She didn't listen to us then, what makes you think now is any different? I wanted to prevent them from meeting. It was only until I had witnessed their dance at Princess Diamond's ball that I found out who Tuxedo Mask was. Their faces gave it away. It was as if no one else was even in the room, besides them."

"Sometimes you can't stop fate Minako. It seems to be their destiny to be with each other. You have to admit, he does make her happy. Can you remember a time in our past whenever Usagi didn't smile when he was brought up? He was her only weakness…"

"And also the key to her end. I can't do it again Artemis. I still have nightmares of that final night, when we failed our mission. I know its just a law, but what if it was a curse? If that law was to be broken, only disaster would occur. You heard of the tale."

"Yes, but you can't forget of Beryl's role in this! Think Minako, Beryl loved him too. Maybe not for the right reasons, but to her it didn't matter. She hated Usagi. Weither or not we could keep those two apart didn't even matter. Hate is what destroyed them, not love." Minako balled her hands into fists as her stare hardened. She was the scout of love. For her to think love could be dangerous is just unheard of. Her heart felt heavy with the burdens she carried, but she couldn't take any of them off her and onto another. For now, she would continue to keep the scouts from knowing the real truth and keep Usagi safely away from Beryl and her past lover. Risks wasn't something she would take again.

Lllll

"Konban wa Usagi-chan!" Motoki shouted happily to the slouching girl. Mamoru had to blink his eyes repeatedly to make sure what he was seeing was real. Usagi had her hair down! Mamoru had thought maybe Usagi had taken out her odangos when she slept at night, but never during the day. That just wasn't even normal. Usagi didn't notice the stares she got from him and many other regulars there. Everyone was used to Usagi's trade-mark hairstyle. Not a normal, everyday one.

"Hey guys. Motoki-kun, can I have a chocolate milkshake? I think I'm getting a headache so I want something sweet to help with that." Usagi tried to muster up a smile, but could only managed a fake one. Both the men could easily tell she was trying to make them believe nothing was wrong and so Motoki just went along with it. All ready heading to the back of the room to get her tasty treat.

"Usagi, what happened with your hair? How do you expect me to tease you when there's nothing there for me to tease?" Usagi looked at the man confused for a few seconds before it finally dawned on her. She had planed to go to bed early and put down her hair. She had forgotten to put it back up. Sliding in the booth next to Mamoru, Usagi gave him a wary smile.

"I was going to head for the bed before I thought about coming here. I guess I kind of forgot I took out my pig tails. Now you have no choice but to use my name."

"Ah, but have you forgotten about blondie? There are other names I can easily think of you know. I don't have to just stick with Odango Atama." Usagi's soft gaze turned into a hard glare. Will nothing she does make him be more civilized? Or was he just incapable of that?

"Oh really?! No matter how I look your just never going to be nice to me are you? Do I have to dye my hair so you will stop being the baka you are!" Usagi didn't know why she was starting to yell. All the frustration that built up in her just exploded. Mamoru blinked some more before realizing how loud Usagi's voice had risen. They had just began to talk. It was to early for her high-pitch wail just yet.

"Odango keep your tone down! Can you not wait until I think of some more insults to call you before you blow my eardrums?"

"Well I wouldn't even have to yell at you if you would just be nice to me! I came here to see you and thought you would make me feel better not worse you stupid insensitive BAKA!" This got the attention of everyone in the room. Usagi came for Mamoru? Not Motoki? As Usagi had said her shocking sentence Motoki had came back to the counter, frozen in his place. Mamoru wanted him to say something to break the tension in the air, but not much luck. Usagi felt her face darken and tears fall from embarrassment.

'Did I really just shout that? Oh Mamoru, what must you be thinking? I'm a stupid kid to you and now I just…I just…'

Without thinking the flustered teen ran out of the arcade as everyone stood in dead silence. Motoki gestured for Mamoru to follow suit after the girl, but Mamoru didn't know if he could move. That was something he never expected to come out of Usagi's mouth.

_'Maybe…there's more to our disputes than even we are aware of. How long have we both felt like this?'_

Lll

"I'm so stupid! How could I just blurt something like that out? I know he doesn't feel the same way…He couldn't." Usagi sat on one of the park's benches, holding her legs to her chest. Really, she felt like she shouldn't even be allowed to have feelings for the high school student. Not after all the stuff her princess had told her. Tuxedo Mask was her true love. At least, it would make since for him to be her TRUE love since she gave her life to be with him. How did she die though? Surely, it couldn't be his fault.

"Tuxedo Mask is much more nicer than Mamoru. He doesn't call me names or pick on me everyday. What is this pull Mamoru has on me? That they both have on me?"

"It's not easy is it? To be young and in love."

Startled, Usagi looked up from her lap and gazed into a pair of shimmering green eyes. The man looked so familiar to Usagi, but she couldn't think of a name to fit the face. A soft smile played on his features as he took the seat beside her. An eerie feelings crept around her but she just pushed it in the back of her mind. Not wanting to think of any more bad things.

"I didn't know anyone was listening. I'm sorry, you must think I was crazy talking to myself. Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. Think of me as a helper. So you love two men? Do they love you back?" Usagi didn't know if she should trust the stranger. Something in her mind told her not to even be talking to him, but another part wanted a listener. This man could be that listener. She finally decided to smile, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I believe I do. My heart just seems to be on fire every time I'm near either of them. It can't be possible could it? To be in love with two completely different men?"

"That depends. Are you sure the guys you speak of are really that different from each other?" That got her. She never really thought about the features both Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask had in common. She only thought of the differences. Really though, could they be that much alike? Not very possible…

"I'm positive. It doesn't matter to much though does it? You can't help how your heart feels. If it wasn't for my friend then I wouldn't even stop myself from getting closer to one of them. She said its not a good idea though. I shouldn't even be talking to him…"

"Why is that? Who is this friend?"

"She's my new friend. Her name is Minako. Tell me do you know her?"

"Sounds familiar, but I never heard of her. Tell me though what is your name? You're a very interesting girl."

"Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. May I know yours?" The man's eyes seemed to darken at the name. His sandy blonde hair blew in the wind and Usagi almost had a flashback take form. There was something in his stare. A very haunting feeling…

"It's Zoe. Did you know you look just like a friend of mine? It's strange how canny the resemblance is."

"Really? Please tell me who!" Usagi felt a sudden joy go through her of the idea of her having a twin. He had different thoughts.

"You might know her. Her name is Sailor Venus." The smile left Usagi's face as soon as the words left from his lips. Not many knew Sailor V as being Sailor Venus. It was still new to even them.

"Why would you say that? Who are you!"

"Why get so defensive? I was merely making a point. She has long blond hair and blue eyes and so do you. She's a teen, you're a teen. Is that not true?" A big lump began to form in Usagi's throat as the man beside her grinned. That was what she needed to finally make a connection. The man's evil stare and frightening grin. She was in trouble.

"Why are you here and what do you want? Well, Zoicite?"

Llll

"Do I intimidate you? You don't seem to be very fond of me. We are on the same side you know." The tall man in white didn't seem too convinced. He still didn't even fully understand why the water scout had wanted to speak to him. There was something about her that he wouldn't allow himself to get close to. Beryl may have thought her to be a good ally, but he wouldn't accept the idea.

"No one intimidates me. Especially a former brat. I thought Nephrite had already spoke to you about this? Why come to me if you know the truth?"

"I don't believe the supposedly 'truth' of the event. It might have happened, but why should we trust her words? It's a bit odd and I think you know what I mean. Tell me, can you trust it being fact?"

"There is no proof of what she said being real or false. We can't just excuse it until we know for sure. I don't believe it completely but I don't believe anything completely. If she isn't the princess, then tell me Mercury, who is?" Amy didn't have an answer for him. He knew she wouldn't. There was no other girl who seemed to fit the image of an alien princess. Venus obviously wasn't human and she obviously wasn't normal. That didn't automatically make her the heir to the Moon throne, but certainly a candidate for it.

"Not yet, but I will. I don't like being tricked and I only trust data. I have no data of her having any relation to the Lunarians. Therefore I cannot believe it." Malachite knew of the wisdom the people of Mercury possessed. They were one of the most intellectual people throughout the galaxy. It was no wonder why the former moon Queen would have such a person as part of her daughters inner court. It would have been idiotic not to.

"Do as you wish. I could really careless." Mercury watched has he walked away from her. The coldness in his voice almost brought shivers through her spine. Nephrite might have been a high ranking officer to Beryl, but he was nothing compared to Malachite. She wondered just how Beryl had brought together such a force of strong warriors. For some reason she felt as if the men wasn't even from the Negaverse. She did have some memories of the times she fought with the sailors and every monster that came from the dark warp tunnel never looked or seemed anything like Beryl's true men. They looked too much like regular humans. Even the Queen herself, resembled nothing like her youma's.

"Then again everything about this place seems off. I feel like it isn't even suppose to be here. Was there another palace on Earth? Long ago, in ancient times?" Small images of gold swarmed within Mercury's head. Shimmering lakes and rivers surrounded by shinning pillars and columns. A woman in white running from a man in armor, both laughing and happy from life. She raised up a hand to almost try to grab at the lovely pictures. She felt the need of wanting to be apart of the couples joyous laughter and escape to the beautiful waters. The objects was only illusion, but her mind didn't let her know it. Before everything had a chance to slow down and make sense Mercury began to fall to the floor, with one image creeping into her lovely dream.

_'Serenity-sama.'_

Llll

"Hey Luna, where is Usagi? We tried calling her but for some reason she doesn't answer the beeper." Luna jumped off the bed and walked over to Makoto. Rei decided not to show since she wanted to find out where there princess stayed. After their meeting with Minako, Rei had felt important information was not being addressed. If they were her guardians than Serenity really should have told them where exactly they could find her. Incase an emergency ever did arise.

"Is she not at the arcade? I was sure that's where she went…It doesn't make sense why she wouldn't be answering her communicator though. Have you tried to get Rei to get a hold of her?"

"Well, Rei is a little busy right now. Our princess left so fast we never had a chance to ask how we could reach her. Rei thought it was a little odd for her to make such a quick entrance and exist. So we kind of split up at her Temple. She went to some of the popular spotted places to look for her and I was going to find Usagi to ask for her help. I can't find her though. So the arcade is where she's at? It wouldn't hurt to give it a look." Luna nodded her head, leading the girl out of Usagi's bedroom. She was sure Usagi would be at the Crown, but thought it was best to have a quick check. After all, the blond somehow always ended up getting into deep trouble when she was by herself. She was too danger-prone for her own good.

Lll

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here?" The wind seemed to pick up as the two stood in a grassy, secluded area of the park. Zoicite's smirk never leaving him.

"If you are not Sailor Venus, then tell me, how do you know my name? Only Sailor Scouts know of me and the others. No regular humans."

"Who said I was a regular human? I am not Sailor V and I promise you will never know that information." Usagi's demeanor never changed as she kept her face hard as stone. She couldn't just tell him she was Sailor Moon, but it was obvious Zoicite had came to her for a reason. Somehow the Negaverse found out about Sailor Venus being Princess Serenity. Even though she was not on great terms with the royal, she wasn't going to abandon her duty as a soldier. She would protect her at all costs. Even if that meant putting her own self in harms way to do so.

"If you are not Sailor Venus than you are still a Sailor brat. Do you admit that? Whether you tell me who she is or not I'm still going to find out. It is very important we get our hands on her." Usagi wanted to grit her teeth together at his statement. They already had Amy, she would see to it that they never lay a hand on Minako too. She was Sailor Moon, it was her job.

"I won't deny that I am a Sailor Scout. There's no way I would ever let you find Sailor Venus. She will never be in put in danger. I promise you that." Finally Zoicite's grin started to fade away and instead be replaced with a scowl. Usagi didn't know if she should transform and fight him or call for back up. He already knew she had to be a scout, but he didn't have to know which one.

"Well, what are you going to do to stop us? We already have one of your teammates. What can you do to stop us from getting your Princess?" So they did know and she had proof.

"How do you know who Sailor Venus is? Are you spying?!"

"Your not a very bright girl are you? She told us herself. We didn't even have to try to find her, she came to us." Zoicite's grin came back even bigger than his last. He knew with that sentence he had won their little argument. What could Usagi say to that? He must have been lying. It was the only explanation.

"Your such a liar! Why would our Princess purposely expose herself to you? That is just asking for trouble! She would never tell you that." Even as she said her words, she couldn't really believe them. As much as she wanted to put all her faith in the Princess, there was something about her that told Usagi to not trust everything she said. When she looked into her eyes, there seemed to be a hidden secret that laid dormant in them. A mystery still not solved.

"I am no liar and only speak the truth. She didn't come to me, but Nephrite and Malachite. You are right though, it didn't seem like her meaning for being there was to expose herself to us. She merely went so she could state a threat."

"A threat? And what may I ask was the threat for?" She knew Serenity could be stern, but tough enough to make threats? It didn't sound to princess-like to her.

"Ha-ha well the threat wasn't for something, rather than someone. She told us to keep away from Sailor Moon. I wonder why she would be so concerned about that, though. Sailor Moon is the leader. She should be able to handle herself. Don't you think so?" Usagi wanted to answer him back, but was at a loss for words. Venus had tried to keep her out of harms way? Why would she do that? Also, in doing so, cause her own identity to slip? That made no sense at all.

"Usagi? Usagi what are you doing here?"

Usagi turned around quickly in the direction the voice came from. Forgetting about Zoicite, her heart began to race as a familiar figure emerged from the bottom of the hill.

"Mamoru? Did you follow me?"

Zoicite watched as the two locked eye contact. This was one of the men Usagi had mentioned to him. For some reason the man's penetrating stare seemed to give him shivers. There was something familiar about the man.

'Malachite had told me once we had served under another before Beryl. But that the person was weak and had nothing like the power our Queen possesses. Maybe, this man is…'

Watching as Usagi ran to the man, Zoicite couldn't help but think something like that scene had happened before. Shaking the feeling off and his thoughts, he quickly escaped into the shadows. Usagi wasn't the Moon Princess. That's all he was there for.

"I wanted to catch up with you after you left the arcade. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before you ran out. Usagi…I didn't really know what to say." Usagi had forgotten about her outburst at the Crown. She felt her cheeks start to flush again before seeing the sincerity in Mamoru's eyes. She tried to find any specks of rejection in his stare, but seen none.

"It's fine. I really don't know what came over me in there. I never expected to say so much stuff to you. I'm sorry Mamoru. Can we just forget what I said? It just came out…"

"If you meant it, why should I forget about it? Did you mean it Usagi?" Mamoru was done playing games. He wanted to know where he stood with Usagi in his present time. It wasn't just because of all that Venus had said about them being past lovers. The relationship between the two of them had been growing since their talk in the park a while ago. He couldn't ignore the feelings he harbored for her as Usagi and as the Champion of Justice. He was hoping neither could she.

"I…I did mean it. For some reason, I find myself being more and more carefree when I'm with you. A lot of things keep happening now and I feel like I need that carefree feeling a lot more than before. I can be myself when I'm with you Mamoru. Even if you act like an insensitive baka." Usagi meant the last part to sound funny, but Mamoru didn't even seem to listen. All he heard was that she meant what she said. That's all he wanted to hear.

"Usagi, I feel the same way. You seem to be the only person who drags me out of my chaotic life. My only escape for a more peaceful feeling…" He didn't know what he was saying. The words just kind of flew out. Usagi, without realizing it, had plastered one of her most biggest smiles on her face. A real, true, Usagi smile. Mamoru's emotions got the best of him. Slowly the two leaned in absentmindedly, bringing their lips closer together. Soon, the two were caught in an enchanting kiss. The world around them faded into oblivion and they became sucked into their own little world.

Lllll

"So, is this where you stay? In this apartment…" Rei looked around the top of the building, thinking God for giving her the ability to sense auras. If it wasn't for that special talent, Minako would have never been found.

"I expected you to be the first to find me. You were always good at that." Minako sat on what looked to be a seat made from one of the parts of the ceiling. Rei decided to join her on the spot. Looking at her oddly.

"You remember so much of us, but we remember nothing of anything. Tell me, if you knew who we were, why did you look for us now? What made this time more important than any other?"

"You guys weren't ready to know then. I wasn't suppose to show myself until the time called for it. That time is now." Rei looked in even more confusion as the cat she held, Artemis, stayed quiet in her lap. That didn't really answer the question.

"What makes you think we weren't ready? Right now everything is falling apart! Mercury is evil, Beryl seems to be getting stronger, the crystal is still not found, and on top of all of this, our leader is losing her sanity! Now you want to just walk right in and we have to stop everything to care for you. I don't mean any disrespect, but you really could have found a more better time than this, don't you think?" Minako never even looked up. She gracefully stood on her feet, still holding Artemis in her hands. The sun was finally going down and the dark of the night began to take form.

"That is exactly why I decided to show myself. Rei you must promise me something. No matter what happens, for any reason, you must never leave Sailor Moon's side. Protect her with your very life. Right now she's not going to be in the best of all shapes. She'll need the help. You must be there to provide it. Do you understand?" Rei didn't know what she was asking, but nodded her head anyway. Minako still didn't look at her, but knew she agreed. Finally turning toward Rei, she stuck out her hand, waiting for Rei to grip it in a hand shake. Slowly, she did just that.

"I know you don't understand my reasons, but you will in time. I never properly introduced myself as a soldier. I want you to always keep that in your mind. I may be a princess, but I am still a fellow scout." Rei nodded her head once more as she took her hand away, breaking their hold.

"Are you still going to be fighting? Were you not a scout in order to keep the Negaverse and Beryl from finding you? We can protect you now. There is no need for you to fight anymore." Rei thought she was making a good point. Expecting Minako to agree, she almost felt the air around them to clear up. She had gotten an opposite response.

"I am a scout because it is my duty to be one. When we do engage in battle, remember that I can and will take care of myself. It is not me you should worry about, but Sailor Moon." Again she had brought up the importance of watching out for their leader. There was much more behind the meaning than Minako wanted to let come out. Rei was not stupid.

"You keep bringing Usagi into this. What does she have to do with us keeping you safe? It is her duty, as well as ours, to watch out for you. You are our first priority. Luna said so!"

"Sometimes even Luna is misguided. Trust me Rei, there is an even higher priority for you to take control of besides me. I wouldn't tell you something if I didn't have my reasons for it. Now please listen to my order. Watch over our leader and make sure nothing ever happens to Usagi." Minako stared deep into Rei's velvet eyes. Rei didn't even have to nod her head for Minako to know she had understood. Quietly, the priestess existed from the tall building. Leaving her Princess alone with the white feline. Artemis made contact with Minako's crystal gaze before the two also followed after the other woman. They knew keeping the secret between the two of them was important, even if it meant lying to the scouts. It was all in order to keep their future intact, just as the former Queen had wanted.

Lll

"So I guess this means we are not fighting anymore? Where does this leave us at Mamo-chan?" Usagi snuggled up closer to Mamoru on the bench. The same one they were on when they had their first heart-to-heart chat. Mamoru wasn't sure what he should say.

"I don't know Usagi. It seemed to happen so fast didn't it? It feels right, but do you think it might have been to soon? I don't want to rush you into anything…"

"I don't think it was to soon! Trust me Mamo-chan, I am ready." The grip Mamoru held around Usagi's waist tightened. She just leaned into him more in response. The night seemed to be as peaceful as it was a few days ago. Being with Mamoru made her forget all about her dilemmas. She loved the feeling.

"If you say so Usagi, then I guess we're a couple. I'm so glad we both feel this way. I feel as if its fait. Don't you?" He whispered it, huskily, into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine as she tried to come up with the best answer. It was fait. Her lover was…

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Mamoru heard of the 'Oh no' but the rest was said to low for even his ears to pick up on. Usagi quickly untangled her self from Mamoru's grasp and stood up on her feet. Not even daring to look at him in the eyes.

"Usagi? What is it Usagi?" Panic began to raise in Mamoru's body. He didn't know what was going on through the blondes mind. Everything was going so well just a few moments ago. Had he said something to offend her? He hoped not.

"I shouldn't be here. There's another man out there that I should be with. She had told me we were together years ago, he is still my true love…I am so sorry Mamoru! I don't expect you to forgive me." Mamoru's heart started to slow down as he heard the reason for the alarm. She was speaking of his alter-ego. Either way, he was relieved to know it was not a different man. He wanted to smile at her and finally come clean, but Usagi had already took off down the hill and out of sight. Mamoru just sat in silence as a million things went through his mind. He had gotten Usagi to spill her true feelings for him. Now all he has to do is share his secret with her. Then nothing can keep them from each other again. He was sure of it.


	9. Amy's return

'_Have you ever been in love Mercury?'_ _Serenity stretched out on her balcony, tilting her head up to the heavens. Her gaze was fixed on the planet that swirled in blue and green. Amy put her thick book aside and walked over to her princess._

'_It's not an emotion I have yet to feel. My duty is to guard you, not to be entangled in such distractions my Lady.' A pout found its way on Serenity's delicate face. _

'_Just because you're a Sailor Scout doesn't mean you can't fall in love. It might be a distraction, but it's a wonderful one. Certainly something everyone should have a chance at feeling.'_

'_You feel very strongly on that don't you? You sound like Venus. Tell me Princess, what brought up this?' Mercury had always known about the secrete Serenity held deep in her heart. She had witnessed her slip away from parties and balls just to sneak off onto the forbidden planet. If any of the other scouts knew, Serenity would have been in big trouble and it was a responsibility Amy had to tell them. One day, she got up the courage to expose Serenity's affair with Prince Endymion, but was abruptly stopped. Watching the couple together, Amy found out the connection they held was too deep to destroy. The two had fallen madly in love and Amy just couldn't bring herself to rob her Princess of that love._

'_I have fallen in love Amy. Now, I just don't know what to do about it.' Finally Serenity stood up and faced one of her most trusted friends. She had wondered if it was wise to tell Mercury about Endymion, but she didn't think the scout would tell on her. Perhaps scold her, but not ruin her chance at happiness with the Prince. At least, she hoped so._

'_I know. You are very close to the Earth Prince. I was wondering how long you would be able to keep it to yourself. Its nice to know you trust me so much.' Serenity's face filled with shock at Amy's declaration. She had thought she was being very careful at taking her visits to Earth. Obviously, she had made a mistake. Amy walked over to Serenity's bed and urged her to follow. They both sat down beside one another as Amy grabbed her hand and stroked it gently. A smile grazing her lips. 'I'm very happy for you Serenity. Do you know how dangerous this situation is however?'_

'_I know. It is forbidden for me to even step foot on Earth, let alone fall in love with the crown Prince! If you only knew him Amy, he has such a beautiful heart. He might be stubborn at times, but so can I. I feel as if we are made for each other.'_

'_You can't keep it between the both of you forever though. I hope your feelings for each other are as strong as the winds of Uranus. You'll need to be willing to go through anything to be with one another. Otherwise, his people and yours could easily put a stop to the meetings.'_

'_I realize that Mercury. I don't want you to worry about that. I will tell mother and the others in time. Nothing will come between him and me seeing each other. I will do anything for him Amy. Even die.'_

_Amy stopped her stroking and just held Serenity's hand a little longer. Trying her best to mask the fear that started to surface inside her. Death just might be what could happen in such a love between the moon and the earth._

End Dream

Amy shifted a little in her bed until she bolted upright. Nervously she glanced at every part of the darkened room. She sighed as she felt no dangerous presence around her. Slowly she wiped of the sweat from her face and got onto the floor. Desperately trying to remember anything from her vivid dream.

"That was some fall you had. Did you hurt your head?" In a flash a tall figure walked up to her from the opened door to the room. Her gentle blue eyes mixed with Jedite's cold ones. She held in her surprised gasp and tried to glare at the man.

"What do you think you are doing? Why am I here?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor. Next time I'll try not to play nice." Mercury's eyes never left his retreating form until he was completely out of view. She sat back down on the green covered bed and brought her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing.

"That dream was too real. What was its meaning? Why did I have it?" She couldn't come up with an explanation. A beautiful maiden with long blond hair and gentle eyes. It was the only think she could remember. Was that her princess? Could that have really been Sailor V? She didn't think it was, but there was just one other thing she couldn't understand. The dream brought a calmness to her body. Without knowing it, tears began to trickle down her face as she clutched a golden wand that appeared in her right hand.

"I don't understand how, but I'm back. I'm back."

LLL

"I'm telling you what happened. I'm sorry Makoto, she just ran out. I don't know where she went. Oh wait there's Mamoru. Mamoru! Come help me out will you? She wants to know where Usagi is." Mamoru cursed under his breath as he entered the arcade. Makoto stared at him with anger written on her face. Obviously Motoki had generously told her the whole story. What a pal.

"Well, where is she?! How could you just stand there and not say a word to her. Do you know what she's going through? Your so insensitive Mamoru! Just what is it that you have against that girl?" Mamoru tried to ignore her mindless bantering as he took a seat on his favorite stool. Motoki already leaving to fetch him a cup of coffee.

"Look, I went after her and tried to set things right. We had a nice talk and then she left the park. She never told me where she was going, my guess was home. If you want to find her so bad, then I would suggest looking there."

"Gah I just came from there!?" Makoto was fuming and Mamoru didn't seem to flinch. He kept his eyes shut waiting for his drink. He had enough of yelling women. He knew very well Makoto could easily Karate-Chop him if she wanted, but at that moment he didn't care. He was to busy thinking of a good way to expose his identity to Usagi. Not wanting to deal with raging female hormones.

"If Mamoru doesn't know Makoto, then I don't know what to tell you. I'm really sorry. Maybe it is best to try there again though. If she just left then she should be at her house by now." Motoki handed Mamoru his coffee giving him a 'be-nice' look and sent a sympathetic look to Makoto. She decided to blow off the steam she held inside her and walked away from the two in defeat.

"Fine I'll go check again. If you hurt Usagi again though Mamoru, I'll be coming back for you!" Motoki laughed nervously as Mamoru almost choked on his drink. Makoto never bluffed.

LL

"I can't believe I did that. How could I forget about Tuxedo Mask? Some old love I am. His eyes though. They look so much alike!" Usagi leaned against her wall, shaking her head. She wanted Mamoru to relieve some of her problems, but instead she got into even deeper trouble. She couldn't deny her feelings for Mamoru, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Tuxedo Mask either. Why couldn't they be the same person?

"I'm just not that lucky I'm afraid…"

"Your not lucky for what? What would you need luck for Usagi?" Usagi jumped in surprise as Rei entered her room. A small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here."

"It's alright. I kind of invited myself over. Your mom let me in. Are you OK? You look really worried."

"I'm fine. Nothings wrong. You know you can always allowed over." Usagi didn't know what she should do. Rei had always had a crush on Mamoru. They even went on a couple of dates. Would she hate Usagi for the kiss that took place?

"Usagi you know you're a terrible liar. Will you please tell me what's really wrong?" Rei walked over to the blond with a pout starting to surface. Her and Usagi may not see eye to eye a lot, but she still cared a lot for her friend. Some would say even more than the others.

"I'm really sorry Rei. I promise I will. Right now though, I think its something I need to work out on my own." Usagi tried to fake a smile to Rei, but failed miserably. Rei just looked to the ground in thought. Silence seemed to suffocate them both. Rei decided to clear the air.

"I seen the Princess today. I told Lita to go look for you so we all could go, but I guess she didn't find you in time. During our meeting with her she never did tell us where we could find her. I found out the apartment she lived in and found her on its roof. She seems to still want to keep things from us. I can't understand her reasons. She seems most worried about you. Saying it was important for us to watch and protect you. Still not giving me a real clear reason." Usagi fumbled with her hands and averted her gaze from Rei. She still wasn't on the best terms with Minako just yet.

"I don't understand that either. It is our duty to protect her isn't it? Why would she turn all that around to me? That really doesn't make sense."

"No…It doesn't does it?" Once again silence filled the room and Usagi was feeling even more awkward. Sighing, she straightened her stance and gave Rei a soft smile.

"I think I'm going to take a walk. If Lita is looking for me then she'll probably come here. You can stay here and wait for her if you want to. I think I want to take my walk alone for a bit." Usagi didn't want to hurt Rei's feelings, but she didn't want to stay in that room any longer. She needed to clear her head and Rei just wasn't helping.

"Oh, OK. Yeah, I guess I'll stay here and wait for her. Don't be gone to long. It is pretty late." Usagi chuckled a bit at Rei's 'mom' mode. She nodded her head to her and left through her screen door. Rei walked over to her bed and waited in more silence.

'_I hope its smart. Letting her walk alone like that.'_

LL

"I always seem to find my way back here. The moon sure looks pretty tonight." Usagi sat down on her now favorite bench, looking up into the stars. That spot always seemed to give her trouble and a sense of a calming presence. She closed her eyes replaying the events that took place when she and Mamoru had their last conversation. Unaware of a new presence.

"Usagi. I thought you would be at home." Usagi got off of the bench and turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as Amy came into view.

"Amy-chan! What are you doing here?" Usagi instinctively put her hand over her brooch. Readying herself for another oncoming battle with the evil senish. Something was different about Amy, though. Her eyes, they were much more gentle. The ones that belonged to her sweet best friend.

"No need to transform. Gomen Usagi-chan. After all the stuff I done. I don't know why I thought of coming back. Gomen-nasai." Usagi lowered her hand in amazement. The shame on Amy's face was enough for Usagi to realize she was healed. Amy was back.

"Amy-chan! Wait, please Amy don't go!" Running at top speed Usagi caught up with her friend. The blue-haired girl turned towards her with tears in her eyes.

"I had done something terrible Usagi. How can you forgive me? I tried to kill you. I remember everything…" Waiting for Usagi's gentle words, Amy never thought the teen would bring her into a loving embrace. More tears cascaded down from both of the young girl's faces as Usagi gently rubbed her back. She knew what Amy was feeling must had been terrible. She couldn't imagine ever going through something like that.

"I don't care Amy-chan. Your back now and that's all that matters. I'm so happy Amy. So happy!" Amy's face lite up in a huge smile as Usagi matched it. Things were finally looking up for both of them.

Ll

'_Set me free. Please, the Silver Imperial Crystal will…I need it. Please Endymion!' _

_Mamoru strained to hear the Princess' words. The same dream every night. Her on the balcony calling to him and all he could do is try to listen. _

_'Show me your face! Why can I never see you? Who are you!' He couldn't make out anything. Just a few long strands of golden hair and a flowing white gown. The only indication of her being the Moon Princess was the golden crescent moon that shined on her forehead. Everything else however, was hidden in the shadows._

_'You must find the Crystal. It is the key. Please Endymion, the Crystal!' A cold wind started to blow as the castle and Princess began to fade away. Her haunting, yet familiar voice lingering around him._

_'Endymion!'_

End Dream

Mamoru shot up from his bed in sweat. He never understood why, but the dream always caused his nerves to go on over drive. He had never been able to remember anything from any of his dreams as a child, only the ones of _her._ Getting out of his bed, Mamoru walked silently to his balcony to stare at the moon. It had became a nightly habit. Once awaken from his sleep, he would always spend a few moments gazing up at the white object. It gave him a peaceful presence, though he never understood why.

"Whats this?"

Mamoru walked over to the corner of the balcony, picking up a small white letter. No one could have came into his apartment while he slept. He was a very light sleeper and the even the softest of noises would wake him immediately up. So then how did the note get there?

"Are you not going to read it?" Looking around to where the male voice had come from, all he got was a soft laughter.

"Where are you?"

"Try looking down." Almost to fast, Mamoru bent his head to the floor and stared into purple-blue eyes. Not even wanting to try to comprehend what it was he saw.

"Your a talking cat?! Is this some other bogus dream? That can't be possible!"

"Your a caped hero who fights monsters with magical girls at your side. You can't tell me a talking cat is a little too unbelievable." He had something there. The white feline jumped onto the balcony's railing as Mamoru's eyes followed his every move.

"When you put it that way, I guess your right. But then how do I know your not one of those Negaverse creeps? Don't tell me you wrote this letter."

"Don't make me laugh. I'm a cat, I can't write. It was my companion, Sailor V. You tell me if I'm evil now." Caressing the letter, Mamoru continued to stare at the cat in disbelief. From what he knew, Sailor Venus wasn't really too happy with him at the moment. What made her write him a letter all of a sudden?

"Why? Doesn't she have better things to do then to worry about some letter? Also, how did you and her find out who I was? I thought no one knew."

"Then you thought wrong and it wasn't hard really. Venus remembers all about her past. It was easy finding you. As for the letter, when you read it you'll see." Mamoru saw Artemis was about to leave and before he had a chance to jump onto the lower story he asked the question he believed only him and Venus could answer.

"Who is she? The Princess? She calls to me every night, so I know I must need to find her. She says she wants to be free..." Artemis squeezed his eyes shut. Mamoru had not memory of the Silver Millennium, but somehow his heart has still not forgotten about Serenity. He guessed somewhere in Usagi's subconscious every night her heart would try to reach his in an attempt to get him to remember. Both their hearts were still intertwined with the other. That was not a good thing for their mission.

"Forget about her. The Moon Princess is very vulnerable right now. Perhaps she is calling to you, because she believes you might be strong enough to help her since as of right now she is weak. You, however, cannot give her any help at all. Just as you cannot even give the help to Sailor Moon as she needs it. You are trouble Mamoru, thats all you gave either of them in the past. For their own good, just stay away from both of them." He knew saying what he said would sting and heart, but he had no choice. Taking a quick glance to Mamoru he almost hated himself for the pain that came off of him. Hearing the cat speak made Mamoru feel even more depressed. Bowing his head low, he hid his face away from Artemis. Gulping hard, Artemis jumped from his spot to the balcony below. Imitating Mamoru's moves, he too hid his face away from view. Feeling nothing but horrible.

_'Forgive me Serenity, Endymion. I hope...I hope what we are doing is the right thing. It is the only way to save you both from the disaster that is bound to repeat. Please...forgive me.'_

LLL

"It's fine Amy-chan. Don't worry about it. I'll call up all the girls when I get home and tell them everything. I'm sure they'll be just as happy as I am." Amy and Usagi stood in the middle of Amy's doorway. Amy had been away from her mother long enough, so Usagi offered to take her to her house and they could meet up somewhere again in the morning. After she informed the scouts, things would go back as they used to be originally. The only difference was the fact the Moon Princess was found. Now their mission was just to worry about finding the crystal. After that, nothing would stand in there way of defeating the Negaverse and finally having their normal lives back.

"Arigatou Usagi-chan! You really don't know how much this means to me. I missed you all so much. It feels so nice to be back at home." Usagi nodded once more as she moved back from the door. Waiting for it to close behind her blue-haired friend.

"I know Amy. We all missed you very much as well. This is just so great! You get some rest now and then we can all meet at the crown tomorrow. Also, you must meet Serenity...erm Minako. She is the Moon Princess. Can you believe it? We only have one more mission to fulfill Amy-chan! I think you'll like her." About to dart off for home, Usagi was immediately stopped by Amy's hand. Her happy face was now replaced with the serious Sailor Mercury one. Usagi wouldn't admit out loud just how much she really missed that face.

"About our Princess, we need to keep an eye on her Usagi. There is something about her that doesn't seem real. I mean, I don't believe she is evil, but not who she says she is. I believe she is a fake, not our Princess."

"Oh come on, I wouldn't say all that. I have my idea's about how the Moon Princess would be too, but shes about there. I mean, shes not perfect, but no one is. Any I know..."

"She's not her Usagi. I don't have solid proof yet, but I will. You know me, I'm good at that sort of thing." Sighing in defeat, Usagi gave up on trying to reason with her friend. If Amy had suspicion about someone, she always had a good reason for it.

"OK, why do you think that? I'm listening." Amy casted her eyes downward to fumble with her hands. She wasn't sure if her information was valid, but it was the only reason she could come up with that Usagi would understand. Usagi just waited patiently.

"I had a dream. It's not what you think. Some silly fairytale, wonderland dream. It was real Usagi. I mean the only feeling I could come up with is that it was real. I believe it was a memory of our past. I can't tell you what happened since I can't really remember myself, but...The princess was different than Venus. I know people can change overtime, but not that much. She gave me a feeling I can't put my finger on really. It wasn't Venus though. Sailor V just doesn't have what she had. I can't tell you what that something is. Your just going to have to trust me for now. You do, don't you Usagi? I wouldn't make this up!" Usagi seen the desperation in Amy's eyes and before she knew it, she was already agreeing with her. In away she felt as if she was betraying her Princess, but Amy was her friend first. If Amy said she was different, than she was different. There just wasn't anything else to it.

"I believe you. Do we tell the others?" Amy stopped her fumbling and just shook her head gently.

"No, not yet. Wait until I have my proof. Right now we'll have to act as if everything is normal. Can you do that Usagi? I know it might be difficult for you, but it has to be done. Just for a short while anyways..."

"I can do it. Don't worry. As for now you need your sleep and to talk with your mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi Amy-chan!" With a small smile and a nod of Amy's head, Usagi left her house. A feeling of nervousness starting to fill her heart. Usagi had to stop her walk and just hold her hand on her breast. Praying for her heart beat to return to its normal paste.

_'I hope I can handle it. If not, how will I ever confront Minako again?'_

LL

"Mamoru! Yo, Mamoru, where are you?" Motoki strolled through the empty apartment, only to spot his friend hunched over the outside railing. _'That dream must have him thinking again.'_ "Hey Mamoru, what are you doing out here?" He mustered up a bright smile only to meet Mamoru's unmoving face.

"Read this." The only words to leave Mamoru's lips since his talk with Venus's messenger. Motoki rose an eyebrow but took the letter nonetheless.

_Dear Endymion,_

_I wish to believe you truly care for my leader and fellow scout. Thinking this, I am going to cut you a deal. If you give up your past feelings for Usagi/Sailor Moon then I will give you your memories back. I am hoping, with these memories, you will realize the reason why Usagi had lost her life long ago. Hopefully you are wise enough to not make the same mistake. She may be reborn on this planet, but she is still bound to her original home. Her rebirth can never erase that. If you accept, meet me at the middle of TakiKawa forest. This is where regaining what you lost will be most easier and the ruins of your past awaits you._

_Sailor V._

"Wow. Are you going to go?" Mamoru shut his eyes at the question. Was he going?

"If I go I must give up my feelings for Usagi. Can I do that? That is the real question. We were old lovers, how can I abandon that? They both say I was the cause of her death...If I am than I must forget about it in order to protect her...but if I'm not..."

"If your not than you can always go back on their word just as they did. If they want to resort to lying then let them. Don't give up on a lifetime of happiness just because they lied though. I think you should go."

"Maybe, your right." Mamoru sighed in frustration, sliding a hand through his raven hair.

"I am right. You have been wanting to remember who you were ever since you had lost your memories as a child. She can help you with that. I would go Mamoru, just don't make any promises you'll regret."

"OK...I'll go."

Mamoru silently hoped, he wouldn't have to eat his words later. His heart already starting aching feeling.

LLL

"Well its great to have you back Amy. We're so sorry it took us so long to get you back though..." Rei added with guilt in her voice. All the girls decided to meet at the Ice cream Parlor near the Crown. Amy just laughed off her sadness. Not wanting there to be any regrets or guilt in her friends.

"It's fine Rei. I'm back now! So what did I miss while I was...away?" Everyone just looked at each other. She knew the basics of the Princess. She also knew about how Venus remembered everything and the male cat she had like Usagi did. There wasn't much else to tell.

"Oh, theres this really weird place we found. Its in the middle of a forest and its almost like a portal. It was really weird. In one minute we're surrounded by trees and in the next we're surrounded by golden pillars. Totally out of the ordinary."

"Really? What forest?"

"Not sure, hey do y'all guys want to show her? We have time and really I want to go back and see what Amy finds on it. She is the smart one."

"Why not? I say lets go for it!" Amy looked from Lita to Rei and then waited for Usagi's reply to it all. She just gave her a big smile, showing it was alright. Amy finally agreed.

"OK. Where it is?" Rei was cheering with Lita, leaving Luna to happily explain the location.

"It's on the west side of this place. Pretty deep in the forest too. It's good to go now. Hope you have better luck at getting the data than these girls did. There hopeless without you." The girls stopped their cheering and scolded their furry friend. Amy laughing up every minute of it.

LLLL

Sorry to cut it off there guys, but I really want to start on the next chapter. To be honest this one really had me stumped for awhile, so I'm really trying to get off of it. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Thank you for reading!

Ja'ne!


	10. Whose Venus?

Hey guys! Forgive me for taking so long but I had a new software that made it pretty hard to type up anything! I'm on my old one now though, so I can finally get back to my stories. After being awhile, I'm pretty stumped on this particular piece, but I'm hoping after a few chapters I can get back into the story. Hope you all like it! Ja'ne!

Lll

"So this is the place? Looks pretty ancient. Why are all the ruins in gold?" Amy asked in wonderment. Truly she believed she seen such a place before. Only, not in such a broken mess. "Perhaps its one of the ancient civilizations I have read about in my history books! If that is the case, do you know what we just stumbled upon? Girls we are witness to a home that is hundreds, maybe thousands of years old!" The girls nodded in agreement, but Raye wasn't to fast to agree with their brainiac friend.

"I'm not to sure Amy. I think you may be right about it being an ancient civilization, but I do not believe its one people know exists. Do you see that up there? It's the moon Amy! It was there the last time too…You tell me that is _normal._ Why would the moon not shine in the sky where our homes are, but yet shine proudly here? It's as if this place is another dimension. It's not normal Amy, not even in the least."

"I didn't notice the moon Raye. Maybe you are right. But if its not known by others, then how was it that we found it when no one else ever did?" The girls were all stumped. Amy did have a good point. This is the reason the originally wanted Amy to come along with them. She thinks things through to a point they could never grasp. They get to entangled in the mysterious world to think to much into anything else. Amy never loses her head.

"Maybe it's because we used to belong to it? Or at least a part of it somehow?" Luna looked up to look into her charges eyes. Usagi wasn't sure where the thought came from, but she felt connected to the area. All the shimmering gold clouded her vision and when she closed her eyes from its blinding light, she could almost hear a faint laughter in the air. This place was created in a peaceful time. She could not imagine how it fell in to such rubble.

"You know you have a good point Usagi! Maybe we are connected to it somehow. The question is how are we connected if we're part of the moon, not earth?" Luna was going to put in her thoughts as well after Makoto's but there soft conversation was cut off by footsteps nearby. The girls all turned around to look deeper in the woods. As the footsteps came nearer to them they began to hear another conversation besides their own. Two males and a girl. One's they all knew very well.

"Is that Mamoru?" The women moved to hide behind a still standing pillar, trying to understand what their princess had with the raven haired teen.

Ll

"You came Mamoru? I was afraid you might not show." It wasn't really a question as it was so much as a statement. Minako really was afraid that Mamoru wouldn't accept her offer since what she would get out of it was the fact he would have to give up on Usagi's heart. Something she was sure the old Mamoru, Prince Endymion, would have never allowed. _'Endymion is still dormant within his body though. Since that is the case, perhaps Mamoru's attitude and values differ from his pasts. That helps me a great deal.' _

"I surprised myself. I only came to remember why it is you say I am such a danger to Usagi. I truly care for her and can't ever see me being the source of her death. If what I receive from you is a lye though, I will go back on my word since it is that you did as well. I care for Usagi, so I will never cause her such pain." Even as Mamoru stated his true thoughts to the blonde, he could feel his heart breaking. Was he ready for this? He had waited his whole life to find out who he really was. If he truly was the cause for Sailor Moon's demise though, he wasn't to prepared to know it. Minako looked over him with a hard gaze before finally turning around with her cat to walk.

"Then follow me Mamoru. For these barren woods is not where your memories lay, but beyond them." Mamoru wasn't sure how to respond and instead followed the young girl. A feeling of familiarity flowing through them. Although he was certain he had never been in the area before.

"Do not be scared. You have walked the same path about a thousand years ago. We're taking you to you home Mamoru-sama. Where your glory reigned supreme on this human-filled planet." Mamoru let his eyes roam all over the place as they started to walk upon bits of ruins. Golden ruins. He almost felt dizzy as their surroundings started to swirl abit around them and the woods seemed to be much more far back than he remembered. All around him now was golden pillars and bricks. So this where his past self, Endymion, lived?

"These are the remains of what used to be my old home? What happened here?…" Minako wasn't sure if she should answer. She wanted him to realize him and Usagi's faults from so long ago. She had to say her answers in a delicate manner.

"War. It was a war that should have been avoided, but sadly wasn't the case. A woman born of the moon and man born of the Earth fell in love and defied the laws. Hate was born from both once peace loving worlds and caused a terrible destruction." Mamoru turned to the small cat with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that it was just love that was the cause of Usagi's death? Simply because we cared for each other?"

"No, that is not what he is saying at all." Minako glared at Artemis who cowered behind her leg. _'Baka! We cannot tell him everything. Then he'll never leave her be!' _

"Then Sailor V please tell me. What it was that your companion was saying?"

"He was saying that an emotion so pure as love caused something so file as hate to come about. Your people had destroyed ours and our Princess. They killed Sailor Moon. That is why you are nothing but trouble to both. You, knowing such consequences , still stole Sailor Moon's heart. Endangering her and our Princess. In the end both our worlds were destroyed. Sailor Moon maybe human now, but the world she belongs to still stays firm. As do yours. Do you understand now? If you two never met our homes would still be standing! We all would have still been in peace…" Minako could feel the tears threatening to fall. Mamoru didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell back about her reasoning being to stupid, but seeing her reaction, he knew it couldn't be all lye's. Venus truly believed what she told him. Making him want to believe as well.

"So that's it? It was because I didn't listen that…"

"Your not our Princess? Just what the hell is this?!" The trio looked straight ahead to find a fiery priestess glaring at all of them. The other Scouts weren't to far behind. All looked at them in confusion. Not understanding any of the conversation they had just overheard.

"How long have you guys been there? You heard everything?…" Minako trailed off as Mamoru gulped. Surely if Usagi did hear their entire conversation then she knew his true identity. That he was Tuxedo Mask and he was her old flame.

"Everything. Everything that we needed to hear anyways. You played us!" Makoto wasn't sure where her anger came from but she couldn't help the explosion that was going on in her mind. She believed Venus. She was willing to accept the fact that she was the woman they would willing give their lives for in battle. Now that it wasn't true, then who the heck was their princess? And who was Sailor Venus?

"You girls don't understand. Venus had no choice but to tell you she was your Princess! If you girls knew then…"

"Then what? Just what is it you are trying to hide? Why is it you guys know everything when we are still forced to stay in the dark?" Raye was beyond mad. She was just tricked by another teammate. _'That's right. That is all she is, a teammate. A teammate we all trusted…'_

"Calm down everyone. Anger will get us no where. I'm sure they both had their reasons." Luna looked at Usagi in disbelief as Minako could feel herself breathing again. Of course it would be _her _to forgive her fibs so easily. As long as she still held her trust, then Sailor Venus's was still on good terms.

"Yes Usagi, but what reasons? You must wish to know! Tell me Minako, who are you and who is our princess?" Artemis had watched Amy for awhile and noticed she was the only one who had kept quiet. Was she not angry like the others? What was she so calm? _'Then again Sailor Mercury had always had a calm nature. I believe that is not the reason however for her stature.' _

"You knew didn't you? You truly are the wisest Scout. Tell me Amy, who do you believe she is?"

"I do not know Artemis. You are right, though. I have known. I was just waiting for it to be in the open. Please tell us the answers we seek." Amy this time turned to Minako, who felt all the eyes were now on here. She looked down. Not knowing if it would be smart to say or not.

"A soft moonlight caressed my cheek. It was her smile that made me weak. Should I stand by and watch her leave? Or beg the white maiden to stay with me." It was said softly, but everyone had heard. Mamoru was in a trance as he continued to stare up at the white globe called the moon. He didn't know where that rhyme had came from or even why he had said it out loud. It sounded to familiar. Words from another life.

"Where did you hear that from?" Usagi asked confused, but Mamoru did not look her way. Instead he stayed with his firm gaze upward.

"She thought it was beautiful. It was her favorite phrase that I had told her. She always wanted me to repeat it. Such a soft voice she would ask me in. Almost like she thought the words were too fragile to say in a rougher tone. Everything to he was delicate. Especially the roses." Mamoru felt his eyes shut as he felt a peaceful presence go through him. A presence he knew and yet didn't know. The girls didn't know what to do or say to the tall man.

"Delicate? Earth was delicate…" Usagi surprised herself at her words. Where did it come from? She was born on earth, it wasn't delicate! Then again, it wasn't the present she was talking about. She wasn't in the present anymore. Again she could feel herself falling and as if in sync with her, Mamoru to fell the same way. The girl gasped as they watched their fallen friends both forming a small smile on their lips.

Llll

'_Why do you do that Serenity? You always act as if you are holding a baby. Not a small flower.' Mamoru chuckled as his love cradled the bundle of roses in her arms. It was true, she did handle the flowers in an odd way. Perhaps, odd to him at least._

'_Do you see these thorns my love? That is a sign from the flowers! They are telling you that you must hold them gently and carefully. It is not my fault that you do not heed such requests. I on the other hand will!' Serenity continued to pick more roses as her bouquet began to grow larger. Endymion just shook his head._

'_My dearest, roses do not ask that of you. I do not know the reason for the thorns, but I doubt it is the roses talking to you as if a warning. Nothing, besides a human, needs to be held that delicately.'_

'_My dear, you are wrong. Everything here is delicate. The flowers, the rivers, the trees! Humans might be, but so are the other living things as well.' _

'_Princess…Rivers do not live.' It was then Serenity whirled around to look at the Prince straight in the eyes. A dreamy look playing on her features. _

'_How can you say that?! Do you not see the ripples and waves? The way the water moves so swiftly and soundly? It is alive my Prince! Just as our hearts are beating and the trees gives off air! They move to their own rhyme with heart.' Endymion didn't know what to say to such a comment. He truly never seen bodies of water in such a way. Yet a woman, not even of Earth could see it. A smile formed on his face as twinkles lit up his eyes._

'_Princess, you truly are one in a million. You are right. Perhaps, Earth is very delicate. But you know Serenity…' Gasping in surprise as Endymion took the girl in his arms in one fast move. 'You are the most delicate one of all.' A soft smile found its way to Serenity's face as she allowed her love to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Letting the roses tumble to the earth as the moon and the human world faded from both their minds._

Lll

"Why won't they wake up? What's wrong with them?" Raye whispered in worry as the group crowded around the two teens. Both still sleeping soundly.

"I'm not sure. Usagi has fainted before at this place though. Perhaps their bonds with this place is much stronger than our own. I cannot imagine why however…"

"Perhaps it is their hearts trying to reveal a deep secret to both of their minds." a soft, yet peaceful voice filled the air. The girls froze at the strange presence.

"Who are you?" Makoto looked over at the white haired boy. Unsure how or when he got there. Why didn't they feel his approach?

"My name is Helios. I am the guardian of this old palace. I am surprised to see you all here. I do not believe you know of me, however, since we have never met." The boy smiled gently as he sat upon a bolder. Artemis raised a brow.

"If we never heard of you then how do you know of us?"

"The princess never would stop talking about you. The prince also had shared some words, along with his generals. I believe they wouldn't ever stop speaking of the great Scouts of the Silver Millennium."

"And you know our princess how?…" Raye knew it was probably a stupid question, but finally they were getting answers! Minako obviously wasn't one to trust with telling such information, but this guy may actually be their real key to the past.

"I looked up to my Prince. He would never stop talking of the Moon Princess. So it was natural for me to meet her. Such a beautiful woman with a glorious heart! Her dreams…too wonderful. Truly, I could not have picked a more right woman for the young royal. Her being of the moon did not bother me."

"Wait a minute! The Prince was with the Moon Princess? Then where was Sailor Moon in all of this?!" Amy wasn't sure how she should react. Was that why Minako had said Mamoru had brought pain to both girls? Did he two time them? The look a utter confusion shone on Helios' face. What was she talking about?

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Mercury, I have never heard of such a name. Who is Sailor Moon?"

"The Scout Leader. Do not tell me the generals did not tell you of her? Mamoru especially!" Luna had to put her 'two-cents' in. Usagi was her charge and she knew how she felt of Tuxedo Mask. If he didn't really have feelings for her then…

"The Leader? Sailor Moon was not the leader back then. Are you telling me you don't know? Sailor Venus you didn't tell…" Helios stopped his sentence as he stared at the young Venusian woman. Her eyes seemed to beg at him to stop his words. He wasn't sure why, but he listened to her silent plead. "Never mind. Forget what I was about to say. I will head back to my temple now. If you lady's will excuse me. It was nice to meet you all." Helios gave a respectful bow and left the same way he came. The girls didn't know what to say or do. Mercury looked dumb-struck.

"Sailor Moon isn't our leader? Than who is?…"

Lllll

"There is a rumble in the earth. Something is trying to awaken." Queen Beryl ran her hands over her crystal ball. Wishing to find out what was causing such a disturbance in the atmosphere.

"Your highness. I believe I can find out where it is coming from. I know the direction it is coming from." Nephrite bowed low as a smirk grazed his lips. Hoping the information would impress his hauty queen.

"Do you? Tell me Nephrite where would that be?"

"Queen Beryl it is coming Eastward from here. I would say about a thousand kilometers away. If I am not mistaken."

"Do you think you can go there and find out the exact place? I want the name of the town! And the reason such a thing is happening."

"Your highness of course I can…" Zoicite entered the room quietly, interrupting their conversation.

"It is in the ruins your majesty. The ruins of the Golden Kingdom." Both pairs of eyes stared in amazement. Beryl could hear her own words shake as she tried to sound as calm as she could.

"Why there? Why now?"

"It is him I believe my Queen. Endymion is back."

Beryl then felt the world spin a hundred times fast as the image of her lost Prince danced before her eyes.

'_Endymion.'_

Lllll

That's it! Tell me what you think. Arigato!


	11. Beryl's rage

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in writing, I'm trying to catch up on school and Chemistry is killing me!

Thanks for all the reviews, especially from Princesa de la Luna! I'm really sorry I haven't had time to contact you, but I really do appreciate the messages! Thanks! Ok, so hears the story.

LLL

"So do they remember? Did Endymion finally come back home?" Helios walked through the golden crested shrine gate. He waited till he was at least a foot from the noble woman before he bowed low in respect.

"No my Queen I am afraid not. It appeared as if his and Serenity's heart had tried to awaken them, but something is in their way. It will not allow them to know their true selves…"

"Can it be the crystals' power? The old moon queen had set a spell upon the Silver Crystal, but I do not believe she can wield the Golden one to do as she pleased. So why can't Endymion break it?"

"Perhaps since Serenity is not freeing herself, his own Crystal will keep dormant. He does not want to be alone, not without the one he truly loves."

"Yes but do not forget what had happened from that love. Maybe this is a blessing! We can find away to get our young prince back and keep out the Moon family once and for all!"

"I do not believe it is that simple. They think Sailor Moon is the scout leader and Venus was the one to keep it from them. I did not stay to find out who the decoy Princess was, but I have a feeling it was Sailor Venus as well. The scouts did not sound happy."

"Sailor Venus had always been like my Kunzite. Only wishing to protect their heir and at any cost. I am not surprised it is her who wishes to keep the past in the past. We can use her tale to our advantage."

"My Queen, I mean no disrespect, but what of the Prince? He loves that girl. She loves him. Do you understand what it would do to them once they realize the whole truth? "

"Why are you fighting me on this Helios! Do you not want the best for your Prince? Do you understand what it would mean if those two got together again? That would destroy them both!"

"Queen Gaia I do not believe them staying with each other will be the cause of their demise. Your son has died once for the Lunarian Princess. Do you want his death, and hers, to be in vain? Asking them to stay away will make it just that! They did not die to just die. They died for their love."

Queen Gaia turned away from her trusted friend. Her silk green robe swooshed in the light breeze. With a sad look, her rose colored eyes looked up at the white orb shining above her. She could feel a tear threatening to fall from her long lashes.

"They did die for love. So shouldn't I, as a mother, wish for them to live this time around? A bond like theirs is a dangerous bond. The moon is like a silent protector for our planet. Notice though, how its glow will never touch this soil. Just as our worlds, we too should follow such actions. To only gaze, but never touch. This is where those two messed up. They felt each others shine and now, their only wish is to bathe in it. A tragic, yet simple wish."

Helios stared hard at the white marbled ground. Hearing every word the Queen of Earth had said. _'It is a simple thing to wish. A simple dream of a love filled life. A dream that they most deserve.'_

LLLL

"I think we should get out of here. Maybe if we leave, they'll wake up." Makoto would not look away from their two friends. Still Mamoru and Usagi would not wake from their slumber. The girls were becoming to frantic.

"If we leave now then who knows when we'll have a chance to come back! There is something off about this place and you guys know it! Well you, fake-pretending Princess, must know it more then anyone else here! Wish to explain?" Though Raye was feeling a bit less mad at Minako since she was more worried about Usagi and Mamoru, all her heated feelings did not leave her. She still wanted answers and would do anything to get them.

"You are not ready. I had brought Mamoru here to give him one chance to regain his old memories. You guys were not born from this Kingdom. Staying here would be no help to any of you."

"Yet it is to Usagi-Chan is it not?" Minako sighed rubbing her eyes. She wished she could just tape Amy's mouth shut.

"To an extent. Endymion had shown her a bit of his home. So yes, she would know it better then you other girls."

"Helios talked of the Princess and not of Sailor Moon. So was Endymion with her and our Princess? Just how did any of that become to be? Was he cheating on them?"

"That is not for me to say. Helios does not know the whole story. He is going off of whatever Endymion had shared with him. Stories. It does not mean any of them are true."

"So you are saying he lied then?"

"That is not what I said Makoto."

"Of course not. Mamoru-sama is no cheater!"

"Calm down Raye! No one said he was!"

"It sounded like she meant it in that way Luna! She doesn't even know him!"

"Raye, forgive me, but that is not what I was trying to say. Now I am done having this conversation. It is time for me to leave." Minako turned on her heal and began to walk away from the group. Still deep in thought of what Sailor Moon and Mamoru just displayed to her. _'This place is to dangerous for them both to be here at once. The memories of their past are trying to awaken their secret hearts. Memories of all their happiness, love…and sadness.' _Minako unconsciously stopped her movement as Artemis never kept his gaze off of her. He never even thought of budging to follow the blond. Knowing full well she would get no where.

"Minako-sama. Remember why we were all reborn. Also know that even though our past can repeat itself, it can also fix its mistakes as well." Minako jolted out of her thoughts and turned to her little friend. Her eyes became clouded as a million things ran through her mind. She didn't even notice when her tears began their fall.

"Fix? How can you fix such a forbidden act Artemis?! I have not forgotten why it is I am reborn. It is to protect our most cherished girl! I seen her die once, I will not make the same mistake again! The only fixing that will be done is my own actions!" The outburst left the whole group in wonderment. The girls were too speechless. Raye even felt guilt as she seen ever strand of water fall from Minako's red face. Minako was trembling.

"Minako…You had never made a mistake. We have to learn from everything. Perhaps the lesson you had believed you were taught was not the right one. Do not over think…"

"Over think? Do you think I am not thinking every little motive through?!"

"Minako-Chan what I mean is…"

"Just let me be free. Please Sailor Senish. Please…"

Every head turned in one quick motion. All eyes on their sleeping scout of the moon.

"Sailor Senish? She means us right? What does she mean by that? She's a scout to or has she forgotten?" Raye folded her arms in a stubborn fashion. Makoto just shook her head.

"When she fainted she must have hit her head on a rock!"

"Maybe she wasn't a scout back then after all…" Luna thought over Amy's sentence and had to agree with her reason. If she wasn't a scout then who was she? Almost instantly Luna heard a small voice go through her mind as a small image of a woman in white flashed into her vision. _'Luna. My watchful protector.' _

"Luna, do you know? Can you see her?" Artemis could tell Luna was trying to remember something that stayed buried in her heart. Hiding in the shadows of her mind. Luna, for the longest time, just stared into his eyes. Trying to figure out the real meaning behind his questions.

"A woman in white with a soft, gentle voice. Was that our Princess?" Minako glared as Artemis betrayed her. He gave Luna a slow nod of the head.

"Yes. A beautiful young woman who was full of dreams. Dreams from our home and dreams from another's. Never forget what you just witnessed Luna. She wants to reach out to you. She has always been trying to reach out to you. Don't ignore her silent calls anymore." Luna felt her eyes water as she agreed with everything the young cat was saying. Her Princess has been trying to contact her. She just never took time to listen for her.

"Artemis its time." Minako ignored Luna and her comrades' eyes as she once again started off, away from the group. The male reluctantly left Luna's side to follow. The girl's didn't even protest and as if in a trance, just watched the two depart.

"Well she was in a hurry, wasn't she?" The girls agreed as Makoto just tilted her head to the side.

"I think its time for us to leave. We'll have to come back another time. I don't think its very smart to have these two here anymore." Raye didn't agree with Amy's statement and instead walked over to the blonde.

"I'll carry Usagi. Makoto, you'll have to somehow take Mamoru-sama. You are the strongest after all." Makoto sighed deeply as she followed the raven-haired woman's commands. She really didn't want to carry more weight then what she had to. Luna gazed at the moon as the group began to head on their way.

"Ok girls, lets go home and rest. Tomorrow, we'll have another meeting about all of this. Good work today." The scouts smiled in unison.

Llllll

'_Enymion, my Prince, why do you not want me?' Red tuffs of hair swirled around a maidens face as her violet eyes darkened to that of the blood red rose the male held in his hand._

'_Lady Beryl, can you not see that I have no heart for you to take? How can I take you when there is nothing of me to give back? Forgive me, noble woman, but the thing you most want me to grant is a wish that is impossible to make.'_

'_Why my master?! It's because of that woman isn't it? That tramp from the white planet! She has stolen you from me…' For one instant, Endymion's dark blue eyes clouded with anger. His energy spiked and Beryl knew she had went to far. The woman backed up onto a large golden column as the Prince slammed his hands on each side._

'_Do NOT speak about Princess in such a manner. Do you really want to be on a bad side with THE future Queen of your world? You will NOT disgrace her name in my presence. Have I made myself clear?' Endymion was not away of how much every word he spoke killed the heart inside her more. Tears flowed from her as her mind wished for the man to vanish from her view. Wanting nothing more than to rid herself of ever hearing such things from the man she most admired. Bowing her head in shame, she made a silent promise to herself._

'' _Princess Serenity, for stealing my love and my rightful place as this planet's ruler, by my hand, you will pay. ''_

End Flashback

Beryl stared hard at her mixed drink of Vodka and Coke as she memorized every detail of her most hated memory. She could feel her eyes wanting to water at the thought of the betrayal her old master had made.

"Endymion. You were my everything. You loved this planet and its people more than you ever could love yourself. How could you abandon us for someone who wasn't even apart of Earth? That…that malicious woman of the moon. I will find her. Then, my Prince, we can finally have our fairytale ending…" Beryl smiled wickedly as thoughts of the moon child's death circled around her mind. She was unaware of a certain general just watching her in the shadows.

"Beryl. You have already destroyed this world and the moon once because of you anger. What else will you do to ensure your revenge? I'm sure it will not be good."

LLL

I have a new laptop! Anyways, now that I have a better working computer I can get to making my stories again! Thanks for all of your guys support on these and I will try to do better on the next few chapters. For now though, Ja ne!


	12. Confrontation

"Where am I?" Usagi rubbed the corner of her eyes getting back her vision. She could not remember anything that had happened besides her fainting spell. That place, those dreams, it made no sense to her. Everything was familiar and yet wasn't. She knew, in her past life, she had been there. She also knew it was not a place of old ruins but one of marvelous beauty. Her heart, in someway, called out to that place. Never though had she had such strong vibes till her and Mamoru both had been there at once.

"Mamoru…What happened to him?" Usagi tried to rack every part of her mind trying to piece together what transpired. She vaguely remembered a reciting of what sounded like a poem. Then some explanation that followed. The words, however, stayed in the darkest regions of her memory. She wanted to reach out to them. She knew whatever the expressions was, they were somehow important.

"Usagi-chan? Are you awake now?" Usagi came out of her thoughts and turned towards her friend, faking a smile. Makoto had nothing but worry written on her features.

"Makoto-chan, am I at your apartment? I don't believe I've been here before."

"Hai Usagi-chan. I handed Raye-chan the keys to take you here while I took Mamoru-sama to his. We thought it might be a bad idea to take you home unconscious. I had Amy-chan call your mother to let her know you were here and fast asleep. We had told her we are having an all night study session." Makoto grinned at her own clever thought. Usagi just nodded as she turned her gaze towards the forest green blanket that covered her frame.

"Was…Was Mamoru-san ok? I mean…He was the first to pass out right?" Makoto saw the saddened look in the blondes eyes and knew it was now or never to ask her friend just what was going on between the her and the college boy.

"Usagi-chan, what is your feelings for Mamoru-san? Also, what happened between you two? First Mamoru kisses dirt and then you follow suet." Makoto noticed how Usagi's tiny hands gripping her covers. A confused look crossing her face.

"I don't know Makoto-chan. I feel like me and Mamoru will always argue like cats and dogs, but at the same time…He makes my heart speed and race so fast. He annoys me and yet he excites me. As for us fainting…I'm not sure why what happened had happened. I can't even remember what I know I should remember. Laughter, our laughter? A beautiful forest, a beautiful world. I know being there is what triggered these…memories? I just don't know why once I wake up, they are clouded once more. I just…I don't know." Makoto just nodded her head and covered her hand over her friend's. She knew Usagi might be confused, but it couldn't help by trying.

"I understand. Well do you want to come out and see everyone? I had just got done making dinner not to long ago. Luna and the girls are all very worried about you. If you want to stay and rest more though, I'll understand."

"No, its alright. Actually if its ok with you, I would like to maybe get some fresh air. I know a nice walk will calm my nerves." Makoto considered the thought for a minute before agreeing. She knew it would probably be a bad idea to let her go alone, but she also knew Usagi had a lot to think about. Her conflicting emotions for Mamoru and her confusing dream-like memories. It seemed to much for her friend to fully handle.

"Ok. I won't tell the girls since I know Raye-chan and Luna-chan will probably have a fuss over it. You can sneak out the side door that's in the living room. I'll try to keep all the girls in the kitchen. Just please Usagi, do not be to long." Usagi gave a small smile and agreed to Makoto's wish. Sliding out of the bed, she drug her feet quietly across the cream-colored carpet. Waiting patiently for her friend to distract the other girls, Usagi quickly moved down the narrow hallway that led to the living room. Trying to take in as much as she could of Makoto's apartment before she left through the sliding glass doors.

'_It is quite cute. The rooms held a homely feel to them and the décor was quite feminine. I think my favorite was the pictures of all of us that decorated her walls.' _Usagi gave her self a light giggle as she found herself walking down the lone street and turning down a corner that she knew would lead her to where she had to go.

Lllll

"That was something. I never expected for the day to end as it did." Mamoru rubbed his temples a bit more before taking a sip from his navy-blue coffee mug. He desperately tried to find something about the day that made sense to him. Nothing, nothing at all, was logical. Mamoru loved logic. That was what his life was based on.

'_Ha-ha, that's pretty funny. Nothing about my life has been logical since the day I started having those dreams about 'her'. Then of course this get up as Tuxedo Mask. No, my life certainly isn't filled with the logic I wished it was.'_

Still as much as Mamoru wanted to dismiss his duty as the 'night-walker', he had to admit that he did love saving the bubbly-air headed teen. He could now fully accept that his destiny is very tightly tied with Usagis. He wanted to understand exactly why that was though. He still did not want to admit that he, himself, had been the key to Usagi's death. It just wasn't in him to agree to such an accusation. The girl was too special to him. He didn't even know her for a full year yet and could admit that he would gladly put his life on the line for the girl. If his feelings were this strong now, then they had to be much greater in his former life. How could his past self hurt Usagi Tsukino when he knew his present self would never even hurt a hair on her lovely head? None of what Minako said made any sense. Plus, those dreams or memories, whatever one wanted to call them still haunted his thoughts. He had always had the same dream for as long as he could remember. Being at his 'old home' there with Usagi, opened up a whole other world he couldn't imagine ever taking place. He wanted to go back and revisit his memories with the Senish of the Moon. As of now he could only regain just a few parts of what he had saw during his fainting spell. He knew him and Usagi were there together. He knew their bond was much stronger than it was in their present day. He also could feel emotions that no regular dream would be able to create. Mamoru sighed in frustration when he heard his door bell ring. Cursing, he slowly got up from his seat in the kitchen and walked towards his apartment door. Shocked when he seen the very person who would not leave his head alone.

"Mamoru-san. I'm sorry for coming so late in the day, but I…Well, how are you?" Usagi's voice was soft and low. He could hear the trimmer in her words as she tried her hardest to keep calm. He guessed her heart was racing just as fast as his was at that moment.

"Usagi are you alright? Please, come in. It's kind of odd to talk out here in the hall." His dark blue eyes searched the areas in the hallway for any passerby's. Usagi fidgeted with her thumbs, still avoiding eye contact.

"Your right. Gomen, I wasn't thinking Mamo-chan." The raven haired man chuckled as he led the young woman to the couch, locking the door behind them.

"Usagi there is no need to apologize. You seem to have a lot on your mind. I do too." Usagi nodded finally letting her eyes wonder from the floor to the area surrounding them. To her amazement, Mamoru's home was very neat. The black leather couch they were now sitting on was quite comfortable and the television wasn't the gigantic ones that men loved to put into their rooms. The desks looked to be made out of fine cherry-wood and the walls were a purely white. Something was missing though. Where were all the pictures? Why wasn't his living room filled with all his friends like Makoto's was? It just didn't have that loving air she was used to feeling. It was pretty, but it just wasn't loving.

"Mamoru, I like your apartment. I would like to know though, why are there no pictures of Motoki-kun? Perhaps any of Raye-chan? You two did date once correct?" Usagi still held her voice low, looking at Mamoru with curiosity in her shining eyes. He knew there was more important things to discuss, but seeing Usagi with such a gaze at him. He just couldn't resist her.

"I never seen any reason to put pictures up. Motoki does have snapshots of me. I don't think Raye does however. I did date Raye, but it was innocent. She felt romance for me, but I never felt anything back. When I have a picture of a woman on my walls I want it to be someone I feel is very special. Raye-chan is a cute friend, but nothing more." Usagi gave him a small smile, understanding his reasons. Though, she didn't get why it was he just wanted ones of a girl he seen worthy enough. He had great friends. They too should adorn his walls.

"Well would you mind if one day we all hung out and took pictures to put up in your home? You don't have to agree, but Mamoru you really should make this place more…welcoming!" Mamoru chuckled at her innocent plea.

"Ok Usagi, that will be fine. We'll go with the girls on a picnic or something once we all have time off. Maybe even spend an evening near the lake in the park? I believe that place will have the scenery to take breath-taking pictures."

"Your so right Mamo-chan! Maybe we can all go for ice cream too! Oh I truly think that's a perfect idea Mamoru. You promise we'll do it soon?"

"Ha-ha, hai Usagi-chan. Then afterwards we can take a nice walk in the moonlight."

"Oh how romantic that will be! Mamo-chan that sounds like a dream. Me and you just walking…Oh!" Usagi quickly covered her hand over her mouth as realization struck her. She had went over to Mamoru's house specifically for one reason and one reason only, to talk about what happened at the ancient ruins. Now, the two, became so off topic they had actually began to sound like a couple talking about a way to spend time with one another. True it did involve her friends, but the moment Mamoru mentioned the walk in the moonlight, every other person seemed to disappear and only left the two of them. By the look on Mamoru's face, she could tell he had thought the same.

"It's ok. I also got a bit carried away. You are correct, though Odango. That would be very romantic. If it was just the two of us I mean." A slight blush found its way on both of the couples faces. Usagi wasn't sure what else she should say. Her heart felt like it was about to beat outside of her chest. As long as she had known Mamoru, she knew that he did not say things to girls so carelessly. If he told a woman a complement it was the truth. If he had flirted with a girl then it was because he was generally interested. Also, if he wished to spend time with a lady, it was because he truly enjoyed and wanted to be in her company. Mamoru had just showed Usagi a side to him that he hardly ever lets slide out. She couldn't begin to explain the happiness that filled her heart. Was this really happening?

_**Beeeebbb beeeeebbbb**_

Both eyes shot to look down at the silent girls pocket. Usagi silently slide out her pink brooch. Knowing full well she had been away longer than what she had promised. She sighed, flipping open to stare in the face of the worried brunette.

"Usagi-chan, where are you? The girls are worried sick and so am I. Please tell me your alright."

"Makoto-chan. I'm so sorry for being out so late! I'm perfectly fine. Right now I'm at Mamoru-san's apartment. I'm very sorry for making you worry, but as you know there is a lot on my mind. Mamoru I believe is the only person who can help me clear it up…"

"That's fine Usagi, but you haven't even eaten yet and it near eleven o clock! Usagi, its just not safe for you to walk here alone. Do you think Mamoru will be able to bring you here?"

Usagi quickly stole a glance at Mamoru who gave her a look she couldn't read. Before she could register what was happening, Mamoru gently took the brooch from Usagi's palms, replacing her face on the communicator with his.

"Makoto if its ok with you would you mind if she just spent the night? I still have a lot to go over with Usagi and I believe this will take more then just a few minutes." He could tell by the girls face she wasn't very pleased of the idea, but he could also see trust for him shining in her eyes. That made him relieved.

"You always have protected Sailor Moon so I know you'll take care of Usagi. As far as her mom is concerned she is still with me at my house. If I hear anything about you.."

"Hai. I understand. You'll rip my head off and electrocute me with a million of your thunder bolts right? She'll be fine here. I will personally escort her back to your place tomorrow morning."

"Ha-ha, that's fine then. I guess I'll see you later. Good night Mamoru-san. Good night Usagi-chan!" Usagi finally took back her possession from Mamoru in time to say her good byes before she quickly set it upon his side table. An unreadable look in her full eyes.

"You had the dreams to didn't you? When we both were at that…place. Tell me, what do you remember?" Usagi cased her eyes his way once more as he cleared his throat. Trying to gather back up his senses, he wanted to remember every part of the memories that was unlocked for them to witness.

"While we were on the castle grounds I remembered seeing the two of us having fun together. I remembered some talking, some laughter. I also know I held a strong bond with you. I could feel feelings, emotions my past self was feeling at that time." Usagi nodded her head and was about to put in her own info of her experience, but before she could start Mamoru continued again. This time taking on a different role. Talking about a dream she had no idea he was having.

"Long ago, when I was young, I was in a car accident with my parents. I had forgotten everything after that time when I lost my mom and dad. There was no known relatives so the only thing the doctors could tell me was that my name was Mamoru Chiba. After I was healed, which was apparently too quickly with the injuries I had, I was brought to an orphanage. The orphanage kept me till I was able to get a job and make a my own living for myself. Once I was on my own I started to have a reoccurring dream every night. A beautiful princess would stand on a ledge with her back turned to me. I could feel sadness falling off her in waves. Her face turns to me, but the only thing I can see in the moonlight are her tears and a bright crescent moon shining on her forehead. She tells me to bring her the Silver Imperial Crystal. I know in my heart once I do this woman can tell me who I am. I have always believe this girl to be the princess of the moon. Once Venus showed up, Princess Serenity, I had believed my dreams would finally stop torturing me and she would help me solve the puzzles of my past. This girl though, she is much different from my dream. The woman I dream of has a softness to her. I could tell that I have a great bond with the girl. I feel nothing for Venus. So how can that be? The only bond I have with is with you. Also you are the only one she wishes me to stay away from. This is very confusing Usagi. It is tearing me apart." Mamoru didn't know why he had just poured out his secrete life to the girl beside him, but something in him told him that of all people, Usagi would understand. Something about the woman's presence made him feel so much at ease that he believed every moment of his life that is spilled to her, she would cherish. Usagi's eyes clouded with sympathy and sadness. He knew that she could understand his emotions even if she had never dealt with anything relating to any of the topics.

"Mamoru…I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. I had also wondered where the pictures of your family was. You must get so lonely at times…As for the dreams, I do know what you mean. Recently I have been having dreams of a Prince. Prince Endymion to be exact. A few weeks ago I would have told you that I never met the man in my life. Looking back now, I am sure that man is you. He says he will set me free again. I am not sure what he means though. Our dreams, Mamo-chan, are they connected?" Usagi tilted her head in a cute fashion. Taking in her words, Mamoru thought of something that had never even occurred to him. He scolded himself for such stupidity.

"The woman in my dreams had always had on a flowing white gown. In the dreams we had together I believe you too have had on a gown. Though, my memories are still fuzzy. If it is true though, if you are the girl in my dreams, then what game is Venus trying to play? She acted like your Princess for sometime, obviously to protect the real one. Still it seems a bit over the edge for my liking. Raye was ticked! The others wasn't to fond of her after that either."

"I wish I knew all the answers Mamoru. Amy-chan herself knew that Venus was not our Princess. You yourself had heard from her own mouth it is not her. She put me and the Princess in two different categories. Whether on purpose or not, it doesn't help our situation. If I am the Princess then would that make sense? I do not remember being of royal blood, but then neither do you. I believe the Crystal is probably the only key to understanding any of this. Once we get our hands on the Silver Crystal, all should be cleared…" Usagi found herself being more and more logical lately. She knew it was probably cause of all the time her and Mamoru spent together talking. He always brought out sides of her she never really knew she had. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right. I guess that's our main goal then, isn't it? Once we find that then all will be revealed." Mamoru began to stand and Usagi could only eye him until he gave had reached out his hand for her to take. She slowly mimicked his movement as he led her into the bedroom. She gulped as a million thoughts entered her head. Blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried to suck in a lunch full of air. Mamoru quirked a brow before he understood why she was acting so strange. A sweat drop fell from his head, gulping in the process.

"Usagi I'm merely showing you where it is you'll sleep tonight. I will be sleeping on the couch. If you need anything please come and get me." He let his hand fall from hers, giving her a few moments to let his words sink in. Once he thought she understood he began to walk away until he felt Usagi reach up to grab his arm. He couldn't see her eyes or face, but knew a cute blush was plastered on her cheeks.

"Mamoru…I um…Well I never sleep in the clothes I wear for the day. Do you…would it be any trouble if I might be able to sleep in one of your longest shirts?" Usagi didn't dare raise her gaze from the dark blue carpet. She heard a deep chuckle and almost cursed under her breath. Well aware that now her pink flushed skin was starting to turn a tomato red.

"Usagi feel free to get a shirt from my closet. I usually have my tallest hanging on one of those. Is there anything else you might need?"

"No…That's all I wanted. Thank you so much Mamoru. You are truly kind to me." Months ago those words would have never escaped from Usagi's lips. In fact, month's ago a scene like the one they were in would have never even been possible to make. Slowly Usagi looked up to lock eyes with the man before her. The color of her skin never returned to normal as Usagi realized a familiar look in the man's eyes. The same look he had given her at the dance and at the park. Their bodies were unbearably close, almost touching.

"Usagi. I wish you the sweetest of dreams." Usagi nodded very aware at how close their faces were getting. She was standing on her toes now.

"Mamoru I hope you have a good sleep." Mamoru had no wish to even reply back. In one quick motion his hot lips flowed softly across Usagi's. The two could feel the passion welling up within them. In just a few seconds Usagi was pushed up against the wall, beside the door frame, with Mamoru's body upon hers. His hands roamed from her hips to her back and to her sides. She played with his raven locks, pulling his head down closer to hers. Trying harder to deepen the kiss. The attempt failed however, since soon the two had to pull away to gasp for air. Lust had glazed over in the two's eyes and once they realized what it was they had done, blushes appeared on both of their features. Mamoru cleared his throat a little. Clearly embarrassed at how easily he had lost his self. Usagi straightened her shirt, still trying to slow her racing heart.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what had come over me. Good night Usagi. I'll see you in the morning."

"I lost myself to. So that was both of our faults. Good night Mamoru." Usagi gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he left to go into the other room. Even though she knew Venus had warned her time and time again to stay away from Mamoru, there was apart of her that would not let go of him. She had kissed the man senseless. She was practically devouring his lips. If they didn't have to stop, who knows what more could have happened.

"I think I just need some good rest. Once we both get some sleep then maybe we will have better control over our feelings and our actions." Noting that her idea was a very reasonable one, Usagi quickly rummaged through Mamoru's closet, finding a nice red long sleeved button shirt. She hurriedly changed and jumped into the king sized bed, burring herself in his velvet comforter. She loved the feeling of the silk touching her body. Within seconds Usagi had left reality and was welcomed into her own dream world.

'_Silk and velvet. It reminds me of the red roses he always uses as Tuxedo Mask to save me. How ironic.'_


	13. Faith

"I can't believe it. The real ruins of my old home." Beryl's red eyes glance in every direction. The golden pillars that scattered in a broken mess surrounded her. Gently, the evil Queen touched one of the columns that was barely standing. Closing her eyes, she pressed her back into it. A soft smile showing on her face.

**Flashback:**

'_Oh, Lady Beryl you look absolutely beautiful today!' The elegant woman smiled slightly in the way of the crowding girls. She was very used to getting such attention. As the Duke's daughter, it was only right for her to achieve some sort of attention. It was her amazing beauty that held so many. Beryl made sure to sway her hips a bit more to gain more looks from the guys. Her slim body fit perfect in her long, light-purple gown. It held many layers and flowed so swiftly at her petite feet. She was sure that no man could resist her. Not even him._

'_Oh Beryl! Come this way my Lady." Beryl's smile widened as she came into view of her old best friend, Leana. Leana was the daughter of a very strong and brave soldier. A soldier that is very acquainted with the King of their world. Beryl knew getting close to Leana would also bring her closer to the King's one and only son, Endymion. That is just the goal she hoped for._

'_Don't you look lovely today Leana! How is your dad?' Leana's green eyes shone with some hesitancy at first. Her father had been in another small war and this time had gotten injured from it. Nothing he couldn't handle, but that didn't stop the worry of his eldest daughter._

'_He's fine. The doctor said the pain in his left arm should subside and then afterwards, the whole swelling from the puncture wound should finally go away entirely!' _

'_That's great Leana! I truly hope he is right.'_

'_So do I, so do I. So then tell me…Any new plan for reeling in the Prince?' Leana could read her like a book. Beryl grinned._

'_Of course! Do you like my new gown? I believe it is almost fit for a queen! I plan to have another made. Perhaps a darker shade of purple and a bit slimmer. What do you think?'_

'_That sounds perfect! Just not too dark, ok? Also, make sure it flows just right. With your fiery red hair, you don't want anything too dark. It would look almost menacing.'_

'_True, but no one would mess or commit treason on me. That is my hopes. Either way, I think I will gracefully walk up to the Prince today and ask for a small picnic. He has been disappearing on us lately, so I believe having a picnic will give us some time to catch up on a few things.' Beryl saw another sparkle in her friend's eyes and knew she had gotten her approval._

'_Sounds like a reasonable plan. It should work! I thought I heard his guards saying he is 'hiding away' in the field that is surrounded by those dreadful woods. If you're a brave woman, then travel in their and claim your man!' Beryl nodded her thanks and then took her leave. She found a small trail that stood out on the edge of all the trees. The smile still hung on her lips._

'_The Prince is handsome and I am beautiful. He has glory and I have respect. He knows who he is and I know who I am. We are perfect together! I don't care if he likes flowers or animals. I can look past that. Animals are nothing but filthy creatures that get their fur and smell all over you. How that ruins an appearance! Appearance is everything, after-all. Flowers always die, so they are also pretty pointless. Oh well.' Beryl noticed how the trail began to end and now she was in the middle of nothing but greenery. She frowned in disappointment. Still, she kept walking straight. She knew she had to get to the clearing at some point, and she was right. Beryl smiled triumphantly once she heard his lovely male voice. That is, until she heard who it was directed to. Beryl's eyes flamed._

'_Princess, why do you always look so beautiful?' His vibrant blue eyes seemed to look straight through another's softened blue haze. The young woman couldn't stop her small laughter. How Beryl hated how harmonic pretty it sounded._

'_My Prince, I have missed you so! I wish I never had to leave…' Endymion smirked, pulling the white goddess into his muscled arms. The woman squeaked in surprise._

'_Serenity, my bed gets so lonely, when you are not in it.' Serenity seemed to shine in pleasure as she pushed herself upward to capture her love's lips. Beryl could not express the heart-ache she was feeling. She went there to find Endymion and finally make him hers and instead he was with another woman! Glancing closely, Beryl could easily see the small crescent mark that shone on the woman's forehead. More anger filtered through her body. He was choosing the Lunarian Princess over her? A forbidden woman, a tyrant was better than the Duke of Cantolan's daughter? This was just outrageous! _

_Beryl slowly got up from her hidden position, behind a small bush, and walked back in the direction she had come. The site of them burned into her memory. It was obvious the Princess had given herself to the Prince. His comment ensured that. Why? Why would he choose a woman who he knew he could never have? How could he do this to his people? How could he do this to her! Beryl tried to walk on more, but her legs finally gave way. Falling to the cold floor of the forest, Beryl for the first time in years, wept in silence. She wept for her heart, her home, and her dad. For if they ever were to marry her dad would get the full respect he deserved. Now what would happen to them now? To any of them? Beryl wanted her revenge. She needed to show the Prince what the Princess of the Moon really was. She would do it to. In time, Endymion would finally see the truth. Then the two of them, could finally be together forever._

_**End flashback:**_

Beryl could feel her eyes begin to water once her memory came to it's end. Before the moon brat had descended to their world, she was positive that her and the Prince would have married. No one dared to stand in Beryl's way and his family found her absolutely wonderful. That…that witch snuck down against her own mothers words and used her moon magic to enchant Endymion. That must have been it. After all, what else would cause the Prince, a man more devoted to his people than his own dad, to turn his back and be with a forbidden? His people would never allow them to be with each other. Is that not why the Earth declined the ancient Queen's offer to be apart of _her _Silver Alliance centuries before? He would be an idiot to think his people would have changed and accepted her for what she was. An absolute idiot.

"That was why I did the warriors of Earth a favor and gave them the power to fight against the Lunarians. Metallia gave me the power to get my revenge and I gave Endymion's people the power to get theirs. Perhaps I did get a bit out of control….No, they all deserved it. They still do. The Princess in her soldiers will die a second death, by _my _hands. This time, there will be no Moon Queen to bring them back."

Beryl smiled wickedly at the thought. She would have Endymion by her side, watching as his old flame fell at Beryl's feet. He too would smile once he finally realized what a tramp the Moon girl was and how everyone would be much better off once she and her people are wiped out of their world. Yes, he would see the truth even if Beryl had to show him by force.

"Who goes here? I feel your presence and I can see your heart. So you hold memories of these lands? Are you too, an ancient?" Beryl glanced around as she listened to the melodic voice. She seen no face to match the sound, but that didn't stop her from answering.

"I am the woman who used to walk in the light of the people who used to live here. My name is Beryl and I was the daughter of the Duke of Cantolan. Now I am the Queen of the Negaverse."

"Negaverse? Duke of Cantolan? Tell me Beryl, why become something of a dark nature? How dare you step foot onto these sacred grounds! Your presence is not welcome here."

Beryl scoffed. How dare this voice tell her to leave her old home? She obviously had no idea who she was. Did she not here when she said Queen? This person had much disrespect for someone who lives on the old palace grounds!

"How dare you. When I become the Queen of this world you will be one of the first's that I dispose of. Then we will see who is ordering who." Beryl gained another menacing look in her dark eyes, a wicked smile crossing her lips. She gave one last glance around the old ruins before disappearing completely. The mysterious person watched in awe as the evil Queen left to go back to her corridors. It guessed that Beryl became pissed by the command and is now contemplating it's death. The person gulped.

"Beryl…I am the Maiden that guards the spirit of these woods and the lake hidden within it. I am older than even the columns that used to stand so proudly. How dare someone of her nature threaten me? Queen of this world? Why that is Gaia! Perhaps I should inform Master Helios about this…I have seen the future though. Queen Beryl…you are not in it." The woman swiftly turned around, her long, green curly hair flowed around her. She looked up to the sky, searching with her shining pink eyes. Soon, it would be storming. Helios must be told before the rain was to begin it's fall.

"So then…we're doing what now?" Usagi quirked an eyebrow at all her friends. The Sailor Scouts have decided it was time to bring everything to attention. Mamoru had also been invited to listen and put in his own ideas. Usagi silently wished she never got out of bed that morning.

"It's simple. You may or may not be the Princess. Minako won't tell us anything and we haven't even heard from her in about a day or so. We have to take this manner into our own hands. So we will _secretly_ be trying to unravel yours and Mamoru's past, but at the same time still be trying to find a different girl who may also be a good candidate for being our Princess. This is so we can have our main focus on you, but Beryl and her gooneys would never know! If you are the Princess we have to keep everything between us. If the Negaverse began to suspect then your life will be in total danger. We can not allow that."

"Yea, but Raye, what about Minako? Wouldn't it be easier to just get her to spill the truth? I mean, it makes no sense why we are fighting against each other. We are all scouts, are we not? So then, do you not think it's time we start acting like it?" Raye sighed at Usagi's innocent question. They have tried to look for their mysterious comrade, but it was obvious to all of them that Sailor Venus did not wish to be found. Usagi just could not imagine why and they had no explanations to give her. It was really pissing her off.

"It would be Usagi, but that doesn't mean it would work. In the meantime, until Minako-Chan wishes to speak with us openly, we have to find another route to take. We all trust each other so it comes natural for us to speak openly with one another. Minako may not trust as easily. I am sure she has her reasons behind what she is doing, but for now we need to just give her time." Amy smiled softly at their blond friend and Usagi couldn't be happier. Amy always carried a soft heart and knew that no matter how angry she may get because of someone's actions, she would still never speak ill of them. Usagi knew her wise friend would make an excellent doctor one day.

"The problem is we have no time to waist. That is why we are going to try to trigger more of your memories. Perhaps more trips to the ruins will do you two good. We will decide on that later though. What do you think, Mamoru? You have been silent since you arrived." Makoto tried to contain a giggle once she saw the silent man taken-aback.

Mamoru scratched his head a bit in embarrassment as every girl's eyes turned to meet his form. A small blush crept onto his handsome face.

"Well…I don't see why any of that would be a problem. In fact, I think it sounds pretty reasonable. If we just keep our attention on Usagi, then surely the Negaverse would take some sort of notice. If Usagi is the Moon Princess we have to protect her at all costs. So putting her on the spot is not going to help in that matter. As of now, Beryl is not happy with your leader, but just think of the stuff she'd do if she knew that Usagi was the woman she was looking for. Usagi would be in grave danger and so would Sailor Moon. We do not need any of that."

"Mamoru's right." Raye announced. "Usagi and Sailor Moon do not need to be noticed at the same time. That would cause a great deal of trouble for all of us. There is nothing we can do about the anger the evil woman has for Sailor Moon, but so far her alias has a clean slate. Let's not make it a stained one." The girls all nodded their heads as Usagi sighed in relief. There was no way she wanted her 'normal' life to be taken away from her. For some reason she felt like she never really had one. That, for the first time, she seemed to hold more freedom as Usagi. The blond of course never took notice, but does anyone ever take true notice until someone brings a related topic up? Shaking her head slightly she took one last look at her friends before standing up to head for the door. Luna tilted her head in confusion. Usagi giggled slightly.

"I'm hungry guys. Can we just hold this off for a later time? I really want lunch now!" Everyone started into a fit of laughter as Mamoru smiled softly at the young woman in front of him. No matter how serious the atmosphere seems to get, Usagi always found some strange way to break the tension. They needed that ability more then ever now. The teen just glanced at them before whining some more.

"Guy's I mean it! Come on….I'm really hungry!"

Usagi stomped her foot as her fellow soldiers rolled over on the floor whipping out the water falling off their long lashes. Mamoru shook his head lightly, his smile never faltering.

"The air is getting thicker isn't it? Are you disappointed in me Artemis?" Minako looked out over her rooftop. She knew soon it would be time when the crystal would reveal itself again to public eyes. Once the powerful gem lit their world again, the memories would begin to flood through all of her Scouts minds. Thoughts of them all fighting together and training with each other. Her Princess will remember how she used to sit and watch as they all tried to better themselves and their powers. More importantly, they would all realize what happened to them and their Princess. They would see the role in which the Prince played in the destruction of their lives. Minako squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. Artemis looked at her form sadly. Knowing full well the pain she was feeling at that very moment.

"I do not know Minako. I believe that you hold a great grudge against the Prince and I do think that is wrong. It was not he who had killed the Princess you know…It was that woman and her evil tyrants. I believe you have a right to feel anger, but that you are directing it at the wrong person. Your Princess loved that man with her whole heart. As the Scout of Love, do you truly feel right in keeping her away from his embrace? Knowing how true and real that bond is between them both?"

"I know it is wrong, but how can I help it? There is no guarantee that the past will not repeat. How can I know what is right and what is wrong anymore? Soon there will be another great battle and I do not wish to admit this but…I'm scared Artemis. I'm truly terrified." Tears streaked down her face while Artemis tried to lick them away. "We…we don't have Queen Serenity to br…bring us back this time. If we die, that's it for us Artemis! She will win and then are lives here would have…been just pointless from the start!" Minako covered her face in her hands. The white feline rubbed his soft fur into her shoulder. He was scared too. Afraid for their lives and for his own. No one wanted another repeat of the past. Nothing was set in stone, though. No one knew what the future held.

"It's hard sometimes to see what it is we truly need to do. I'm here for you though and so are your scouts. Right now we need to trust in them Minako. It's time that you hold faith for your old friends and your Princess. You have faith in love now put some of that faith in them. You never know. Miracles do happen, but only if we believe they do." Minako looked up at her small companion. A realization dawned on her. She looked at her feet, remembering the words of their old ruler. A memory she believed had left from her mind and her heart long ago.

**Flashback:**

"_What do we do now your Highness? I have tried everything to keep your daughter in her room, but she always sneaks off with that…Terran Prince! I fear there is nothing I can do to stop them both…" Minako dropped to her knees as she felt shame wretch through her body. As the leader of the Princess's guardians, it was her duty to stop the Princess from doing anything reckless. Hanging around, falling in love with a man from the Earth is probably as reckless as one could get! She would have never expected it from their future Queen. Venus clenched her fists until a delicate hand brought hers into her own. The Venusians Princess looked into the caring blue orbs of her Queen. Serenity smiled softly at the young woman's uncertain face._

"_Princess of Venus, is she happy?" _

"_Yes your Highness."_

"_Is she alive?" _

"_Of course my Queen!"_

"_Is she truly in love?"_

"_Ye…Yes. I can feel the vibrations fall of her body and his. But.."_

"_They are truly in love. So then their hearts have become one?"_

"_I believe so. But your Majesty, he is of Earth! You know what the rules say about…"_

"_One woman will rise from the Kingdom of the Moon and be like no other royal. She will bask in the silver pure light of her world and touch every heart with her own. Rules will be rewritten as this Lunarian will break everyone of them that stands in the way of what is right in her own mind and heart. Worlds will be saved and she will go through hard times, but at the end everyone will finally be brought into a state of peace. Finally the name Serenity will be given true meaning and justice." _

_Minako went over the small tale in her own mind while never looking away from the Moon Queen's kind eyes. Serenity never let go of the young girl's gentle hands._

"_The Princess had broken the oldest rule of them all. The rule that states that no one in the Silver Alliance is to venture outside of the joined planets. It was made so that everyone would have complete protection from the dangers that lay on other worlds. Earth was the biggest threat since they refused us time and time again. They hold a crystal similar to our own and as the moon protects them from afar with the Silver Crystal they protect themselves with their Golden Crystal. We are kind and they are selfish. I just do not see what Serenity could see in that barbaric planet called Earth._

"_My daughter sees good when others see none. I do not know the man personally, but I do know Serenity does not fall easily. The words I have told you is a legend that has been past on through my blood line. Every Lunarian Royal have followed every rule given to them. This is not the first rule my daughter has broken and I believe it will not be the last. I know it gives you much frustration to tolerate such actions coming from your future Queen, but please do not ever doubt her reasons. Princess, never doubt Serenity." Venus felt a strange feeling course through her veins. She did not know if it was pride for her role as the leader of the scouts or something different. Without planning to, an emotion flooded her heart and words just slipped from her tongue. The Queen smiled wisely. Venus knew her Lady knew something it would take years for herself to ever acknowledge. _

"_Hai. I will never doubt Princess Serenity."_

**End flashback:**

Minako slowly picked her cat up and placed him in her lap. Petting him softly, a small smile finally reached her lips. Her tears stopping their fall.

'_Your Highness, I will keep my word. I will not doubt Serenity again.'_

Sorry everyone, but I just keep getting stuck on this story! School is finally reaching its end so hopefully with the free time I have I can finish this story. I'll try to update this weekend as well. Hopefully having this chapter out will give me more ideas for the next. Thank you all so much for reading!

Ja'ne


	14. Looming Shadow

"The dials on the hands of time are turning. Isn't it strange though, that they are turning in the opposite direction?" Zoicite looked closely at the broken moon watch. He knew, once he spotted it in the lands of the Kingdom of Earth, that it belonged to _him_. This ancient heirloom hardly held an ounce of rust and somehow had been buried under a fallen tree, still had the energy to continue it's ticking. Zoicite had tried to fix the small pocket clock, make it go the correct way, but it always seemed to revert back. Something was wishing it to continue on its course.

"It belongs to a past long forgotten. Time is going backwards for this small watch and I believe it doesn't wish to be disturbed by we, the present day dwellers. Instead it wants us to venture back into that hidden past shrouded by the secrets that have been concealed within the shadows." Malachite fingered the fragile item with care, never taking his eyes of the moving hands. Zoicite become deep with thought, worry passing over his features.

"If that is true, then that means the past is finally coming upon us. Once it reaches our own spot in time, then Beryl's power will reach its maximum limit and then everything we worked for will finally crumble to pieces."

"You think to negatively. This could possibly be a good thing. With this new found knowledge we may be able to reach our Prince before the Queen. I do not believe him or the Princess is brought back yet, for if they have I believe this tiny clock would finally end it's journey." Malachite stopped his menstruations on the watch and stared up to meet his friend's eyes. Zoicite wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. Long ago, trust could never be an issue when it came to his leader in command. Beryl had believed she had erased everyone's memories from their glory days as Prince Endymion's guard, but she had never been more wrong. The men, all the men, had done nothing but put on a show for the evil lady in purple. They had never shifted their loyalty from their Prince and have instead been trying to look for ways into getting their royal back on his thrown. The arrival of the first spark from their Highness had made the boy's filled with pride and happiness. It wouldn't be too long now.

The two straightened their postures as they heard a pair of footsteps come their way. Fearing it may be the Queen Zoicite hid the small object in his grey coat pocket. The cherry-wood door swung open, revealing a very annoyed general. Jedite's green eyes looked at them lazily as he walked into the darkened room. "Beryl had found her way to the old palace grounds. I believe she had come across a confrontation while she was there since she is not in the best of moods. I thought Elysion was deserted?"

Zoicites eyes grew with surprise, but Malachite kept his calm composure. He brought a hand up to his chin with a smirk planted on his lips. "Perhaps we have miscalculated. If there still is inhabitants on those lands then maybe a part of our old home still stands. It is a possibility…"

"The moon kingdom was utterly destroyed. Beryl started with us before she even reached Serenity's planet. How can anything of our world still stand?" Jedite wanted Malachite to be right, but there was just to much stuff pointing to him being wrong. They have walked around those grounds so often that it was almost impossible for them to miss anything. Let alone real living people. It just didn't make sense. Zoicite looked between his to comrades with much thought. He wasn't sure which story, idea, was more believable.

"Asking her would be to much trouble since she may start having suspicions, but we could go back there and try looking around again. It may seem unnecessary, but if we have the time then we might as well give it another try. Perhaps that spark that shot out of our Prince awoken something deep within the ruins of the palace. We will never know if we don't take the time to find out." The men seemed to agree with him. Malachite got up from his seat and began to walk out until he stopped at the door, his head cocked to the two behind him.

"Does anyone know where Nephrite is? I think its about time we let him in on everything."

oooooooooooooo

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Start Power!"

Flashes of white, blue, red, and green mashed in together as the four scouts transformed. Luna watched from a small ledge on the alley-way's building as the girls blocked the enemies way out. The purple-scalely fiend let loose a thundering roar while he fended of the sailor scouts. A giant spike struck Sailor Jupiter's leg as she tried to avoided the full impact of the blow. Makoto hissed from pain as she doubled over to the ground. Sailor Moon rushed over to help her.

"Makoto-Chan are you alright? You she just sit this one out and let us finish it from here." Usagi gently touched her swollen café, that was now spewing out red blood. Jupiter flinched once more, but didn't agree with Usagi's kind words. Pushing herself to stand on one leg, she balanced herself using Sailor Moon to keep her self from falling over. Usagi's blue eyes clouded with worry as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury ran over to join them.

"Are you going to be OK Jupiter? You really shouldn't be standing up…that doesn't look very good. We need to get you help as soon as this is over." Mercury bent down, trying to get a better look at the gash. Mars looked from Jupiter to the youma, trying to make sure he stayed at a safe distance away from the group.

"Just sit this one out Jupiter and as soon as we fry this creep then we'll come back to help you. You don't need to inflict more pain on yourself by forcing yourself to fight in a bad condition." Jupiter looked thankful at Raye, but wouldn't go back to sitting down. She didn't want to show weakness to any of her team, let alone right in front of their enemy. She just wanted it over with.

"Thank you guys, but we need to dust him together. I say we do the planet attack and get it all over with, pronto." The girls wasn't so sure, but as more spikes and flaming rocks shot their way, they figured they might as well give it a try. Sailor moon got in front of the others, already getting into her own fighting position. The troop followed suit.

"What's this? I will never be beaten!" More roaring filled the air as the youma charged their way. The girls were more then ready.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

More lights woven together as a blinding light hit the enemy at his center. Within seconds the youma was nothing more then dust in the wind. The girl's, however, never noticed since their attention was focused on another. Right as they were putting their powers as one, Sailor Venus came onto the scene to help. The lady in orange stood a couple of feet away from the group as her golden tresses swayed with the wind. The girls didn't where to begin as they watched their so-called Princess walk towards them slowly, her white cat at her heels.

"It's been along time scouts, I believe it was time I showed my presence once more. How are you guys?"

"Cut the crap Venus and tell us what it is you want. We have an emergency we need to tend to if you haven't noticed? This had better be worth our time." Raye was seething with anger and her fellow teammates didn't know if she was right to be or not. Makoto sat herself down on a large step as Mercury joined her. Usagi shook her head softly, walking a bit in front of the scout of fire.

"What Mars means to say is that Jupiter had become injured in the battle and so our time is very limited right now. If this is important then we would love to hear you out, but if it can wait then we should be leaving now."

"It is important Sailor Moon. I believe it is time you four found out the truth of your past lives. I have come to terms with my old beliefs and will be willing to put my trust into everyone again. If you will take the time to listen that is…."

"You mean, the real truth and nothing but it? So you are not the Princess are you Venus? You will admit it now?" Makoto was looking up, locking her gaze with mystery blond. Minako nodded her head as walked closer to the small cluster. Her shoulders losing its tension, feeling relieved the weight she was holding would finally be lifted. Luna jumped down and joined her small companion by Usagi's feet.

"I am not Serenity, nor was I ever. Serenity was a smart, innocent girl with big dreams of her world and this one. She loved all her subjects and family and treated everyone with the respect they deserved. Our Princess was a one of a kind gem and I could never replace her. I just hope she could forgive me for my lies and deceit, but at the time I felt it be the only way to keep her safe from harm. Forgive me scouts, for I now admit it was wrong of me. I hope you all can forgive me." Minako's head dropped, shielding the shame her eyes held. She lifted her gaze only when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. In her mind she knew it would be Usagi, but her eye's were shocked at who her face met. Raye managed a small smile as her violet eyes met Venus's blue ones.

"Everyone makes mistakes Minako-Chan. It takes a true soldier to admit them. We all forgive you." Tears began to fall from Minako's eyes as she looked around the group. Everyone shone with acceptance and forgiveness, holding no grudges for the weary girl. Venus finally started to feel whole again. Artemis smiled as his charge ran up and hugged each and every scout, knowing now everything would be alright.

"Isn't that cute? Finally the whole Sailor Scout team is united. It's a shame that it was a little to late." The girls removed themselves from the group embrace while they stared up into the sky. They gasped once they saw Nephrite hovering above them, a smirk playing on his features.

"What do you want Nega-creep? Can't you see we're having a moment?" Usagi felt the words pour from her in agitation. Nephrite's smile widened while his eyes clouded over into more darkness. A shiver passed through Sailor Moon as it happened. Venus walked over to stand beside her, the others following her motions. Finally they looked like a true team.

"What do you mean to late? Does it look like we are? Your pet has already been destroyed, so what on earth are you talking about?"

"Ha-ha! Do you actually think that I could have such a weak thing as my partner? It was just something I thought would be amusing to you all. Beryl believes she has enough energy now to awaken Metallia. It seems that the Imperial Crystal will not be necessary any longer." The girls seemed to be confused, but Venus could not control her shaking. She brought a small hand to her chest as she felt how fast and hard her heart pounded on her ribcage. Usagi looked at her in worry, but Minako took no notice. Instead she repeated the name Nephrite said to them in her mind over and over again. She dared to bring it upon her lips and utter it for her ears to hear.

"Metallia. This…just can't be true!"

ooooooooooooooooo

"So Beryl wishes to repeat what she has already brought upon the world once already? This is not a good sign at all…Endymion has not even awoken yet and neither has the Princess. We don't even know where the Silver Crystal is!" Helios paced up and down the small shrine entrance way as the girl with pink eyes and flowing green hair stood beside a golden pillar. She could feel the uncertainty that rolled off of the young boy's body. Worry crept into her heart, but she would not let her eyes show.

"I am afraid so Master. She had dared say that she would become the Queen of this world. Could you believe that? I do not think anyone would let that happen. I hear that the daughters of the inner planet's kings were brought back. Is that true?"

"Yes it is true Yume, but that doesn't mean anything. Their power is nothing like it used to be while they lived on the moon. They don't even know who they really are and I fear we are running out of time." Helio's gaze fell on the petite woman before him. He knew that Yume has always had a soft spot for the alien women, ever sense she saw how well they treated every creature and plant they ran into while they visited there. He wished Gaia could see through her understanding eyes. Hate was such a troublesome emotion to hold onto, pointless to.

"I see…Then is there any hope? When will the final battle come upon us Master Helios? Do we have anytime to prepare?" A gust of wind ruffled every plant it hit and smacked into the two friends. A shadow slowly begin to emerge out of no where as a unexpected darkness began to block out the sun. Helio's almost wanted to curse as Yume just tilted her head in curiosity.

"Tell me Master, what in the world is that? An eclipse of some sort?"

"Yes Yume, but not a normal one. That would be the answer to your previous question. Our time has just ran out."

oooooooooooo

"So it has begun. Soon this world will be in nothing but darkness and then my Queen you will have everything you have ever wanted. You can survey this world and I can rule its people. Take all the power you will need your highness and I shall have my Prince." Beryl looked over from her balcony as she felt the evil presence in the air. Her dark red eyes gleamed in happiness. Metallia's large shadow stood behind her with a strange spark lighting her reddened orbs.

"Yes Beryl, just as we had originally planned. Queen Serenity may thing she had gotten the best of us, but she is mistaken. This time her precious crystal will be ours and her beloved daughter will never breath another breathe."

Beryl smirked once Metallia's proclamation reached her small pointed ears.

"Yes, Princess Serenity will finally be found and this time she will perish, by my hands."

ooo

It is coming to the end! I can't promise you guys how soon, but I will finish this fic! I have to much chapters invested in it not to finish it! I hope ya'll enjoy!

Ja'ne!


	15. Prepare

I don't believe I ever put this but...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters that associate with the show. Thats it!

Back to the story..

OOOO

"Who is Metallia? I thought we are up against Beryl!" Raye glared daggers at Sailor Venus, which only caused Minako to become more worried. The Senish were speechless as they turned towards Mars, everyone forgetting all about Nephrite as he stayed hovering in the air above them.

"Metallia is...was...suppose to be dead. She is the only person who will ever hold Beryl's fear and respect. I...I just don't understand how she could still be alive..." Minako leaned against the nearest wall and stared at the ground. The memories of the tragedy over 1000 years ago started to run through her mind. Thoughts of how Metallia assisted Beryl in their demise. She could almost feel the warm blood on her hands pouring from the old wound on her stomach, the wound Metallia had created. Screams from her fellow scouts filled her ears while the ground seemed to crumble around her. Minako dropped to her knees, feeling her heavy heart start to break all over again.

"This just cannot happen. Not again. How can we stop her a second time when were not even as powerful as the first? We're doomed...Our future is hopeless!"

[SMACK]

"huu...Eh?" Minako looked up from her silent rant, holding her now stinging cheek. Sailor Mars towered over her, a firm stare in her violet eyes.

"Do you even hear yourself? Not as powerful as the last time, eh? You haven't really even fought with us and yet you say that? Do not judge what you do not know Sailor Venus. You ask for forgiveness and yes, you will get it, but prove to us that you truly mean what you say. Believe in your teammates, Minako-Chan. Sailor Moon doesn't know too much about leadership, but she never gives up hope in us. Do us all a favor and please follow that example. We can't lose when the battle hasn't even begun yet." Venus accepted Mars' hand as they both stood facing each other. A gentle smile shown on Raye's lips as Minako softly wiped away her falling tears. Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter all looked at each other relieved as they joined their two friends. Nephrite didn't know if he should feel upset or disgusted with the show he had just witnessed. Raye's short speech seemed to hit somewhere deep within the Dark Master and he wasn't too sure as to why. He should be laughing, but instead he could only stare in total silence.

"Very sweet words, but this world had lost hope long ago. These five girls don't even have a chance once Metallia's power reaches her maximum. No, once her and Beryl are in total control no one will stand a chance against them...

_'She's my hope you know. Serenity...Her light lifts up my entire being and engulfs my whole heart. She's my shining star, just like Jupiter is yours.'_

"Nani? What in the world was that?" Nephrite stared up into the sky, trying to remember a long forgotten dream. A small melody seemed to sweep over and flow around him. A man with raven hair and ocean blue eyes began to appear before him. He could almost hear the laughter that flowed from his smiling lips. Suddenly the scenery around Nephrite had changed and soon he was no longer floating in the air, but instead standing in an enchanted garden. The air was cool and crisp, while the sun was warm and inviting. A group of soldiers stood laughing in the middle of blood red roses. Nephrite couldn't believe his eyes as he stood closer.

"Malachite? Jedite? Zoicite? Me? What on earth is going on here? Who in the world is that man!" Nephrite shielded his dark eyes from the suns rays, trying to get a better look at the tall soldier. It was the same guy he envisioned just moments before. The man seemed to be a Prince and a very good friend with all the generals. Nephrite knew that the man was no stranger to him, but then, who was he?

"Prince, you need to really work on your execution position. I believe even Jedite has a better one then you."

"Malachite, you dog, my execution is perfect! Your eyes are just going bad, that or you weren't even looking at all..."

"Now, now, Malachite always looks before he swings! Just ask my chopped foot, its still throbbing from the last hit it took."

"Zoicite I only was able to hit it, because you forgot how to dodge my swings properly. That is your own fault."

"Dodge? How can anyone dodge that sword of yours? I'm telling you that you are indeed a real death trap for any man!"

"Ha-ha, Jedite, you give him to much credit. Do you really want to feed that large ego of his? Surely Princess Venus does that enough already."

"Oh? So am I too presume that Princess of Jupiter doesn't feed yours Nephrite? She flatters you more than Venus could I."

"Shut up the both of you! Why you do not have a fiery warrior on your tail every minute your together with your woman. You two should be glad that Princess Mars is not your lover."

"Yes. We are the less fortunate are we not Jedite? You with the hot-headed Mars and I with the shy Mercury. Why I have to scrape nails before Princess Amy would even utter a compliment to me. Isn't that just heartbreaking?"

"I say you all came out pretty lucky since the girls are suppose to hate the likes of you. Serenity, I believe I can have no complaints about. We are utterly and completely happy."

"Oh? Is that so Prince Endymion? If that is true then please answer me as to why both of you seem to do nothing but bicker about unimportant matters? Especially since you are wasting time bickering when you should be proposing..."

"Malachite let me tell you..."

"Well this is going to be interesting.."

"I second that Jed."

"So do I Neph."

Nephrite could hear their talk clearly, too clearly. He was only standing a few yards away and yet he could hear their voices as if he was standing right beside them. He knew this wasn't just a vision, but a memory. Somehow, this scene was indeed real. It was in a time of total harmony and peace. When wars were very small and unlikely to become a problem. Yes, this was in a time that he used to love. When he, himself, felt loved.

"It's beautiful isn't it? This is our old home Nephrite. In a time where we was free to do as we pleased and had a loving and honorable ruler to which we gave our lives to protect. We didn't do it so much out of duty as we did since we truly cared for him. Do you remember Nephrite? Please remember this place and time. Remember our people and our Golden Kingdom. Remember the brotherhood we had and shared and most of all, remember our Prince and future King, Endymion." Nephrite grabbed a hold of Malachite's shirt as he watched his lovely picture drift away from him. Soon he was again in the air and this time accompanied by his leader in command. The tune of the soft melody being swept away by the cursed wind.

_'Leader? In this life the only leader is Beryl and Metallia. We, her generals, are on the exact same rank. No one is more strong or more powerful. Even so...leader? Yes, that does seem to suite him, doesn't it?'_

"Malachite, did you help with it all?" Nephrite had forgotten all about the Sailor Scouts since he was brought into his own little world. Now he was looking with much interest at the conversation between Malachite and the blond Sailor Scout. Sailor Venus looked up with angry eyes while Malachite only stared at her emotionless.

"What if I was? Tell me Venus what would you do about it? Serenity-Sama? Don't make me laugh!"

"At the time I wasn't sure if you fully remembered or not. After all, I never would have expected you or any of your generals to work for the same woman who killed your world. Then again, I do not understand the mind of an earthling. I do not believe I ever could."

Nephrite took the comment like any other average statement, but Malachite had seemed to went mad with rage. In less the a second he had Venus pinned to the wall she had been leaning on earlier. The Scouts all tried to come near the two, but Malachite had put up an electric field around them. Minako never showed fear in her glowing orbs. Malachites gray eyes seemed to soften while he unknowingly loosened his hold around Minako who continued to struggle against his arms.

"A Venusian woman could never and will never understand anything Earth has to offer them. It goes along with any of you alien girls. All you care about is what happens to your own. That is perfectly fine. You take care of your affairs and we will handle ours. Get in my way, however, and then you will see real trouble." Venus stopped her struggle as she met Malachites cold gaze. The words stung at Minako's heart and seemed to hurt her very soul. Slowly she brought her free hand to her chest, never losing eye contact with her aggressor.

"Get in YOUR way? Our OWN affairs? Since when is saving humans OUR affairs? Do you not understand that we, too, care for these people? You have your memories Malachite. Please tell me when exactly any of us had hurt your planet and the people on it? Back then...Before Beryl...I never even knew anger or hate like I do now. I know hate Malachite. That is the exact opposite of what a true Venusian should ever understand. Yet I, Venus' own Princess, can fully understand and feel the meaning of it. You, general, could ever really understand why."

The girls watched with horrid amazement at how the couple interacted. Nephrite, too, seemed to be captivated by their little show. No one could have begun to fathom what it was Malachite could have been thinking. Time had seemed to go into slow motion for Sailor Venus. Malachite said nothing to her. His eyes shone with what seemed to be a whirlpool of emotions. Something she knew was very uncommon for the stoic soldier.

"Malachite...if you could just..."

"Enough, Minako."

Then in one swift motion it happened. Time had finally stopped and Venus felt all air leave her body. The girls gasped and Nephrite just looked on in wonder. In just a few seconds Malachite had crushed Minako to his body and forcibly kissed her surprised lips. Minako wasn't sure what to do, but her body unconsciously moved together with his. The forced kiss soon turned gentle and soothing. However, it was over before either could truly enjoy it. In less then a minute Malachite kissed Venus senseless, broke down his barrier, and disappeared after speeding in the opposite direction from her. No one knew what to say and Venus was just as dumbfounded as ever. Usagi looked over to her stunned friend and back into the direction Malachite flew away too.

"So...Is that a normal thing between you two? I'm sure me and Tuxedo never end up like that."

The girls again, were left speechless.

OOO

"It's so strange...but the air feels so damp. It is almost as if the very breath of the plants are weeping." Mamoru stood in a field of ruins. He knew he should have waited for Usagi and the others, but it was almost as if the very pillars that scattered the ground called out for him. The darkness the eclipse had made seemed to have more effect in the golden wasteland. There was not a corner left untouched by the eerie shadows. Mamoru looked over the land with much worry.

"I can feel sadness in the air. Its a very heavy sadness, as if no one could ever mend it back together. I wonder what could have happened to have made a place break down so much?"

"You feel it then, don't you Endymion? Yes, as the crown Prince of Earth, you can feel your own home suffer. Listen to the trees cry my Prince; can you not here the flowers mourn? They cry for the tragedy of the past and the battle that is soon to come."

"What? Who are you?"

Endymion turned around swiftly as he stared at the woman before him. Her rose colored eyes seemed to strike his in a strange, familiar kind of way. He seen how gently her long pink hair blew with the wind and her soft green robe crinkling around her petite feet. The woman was beyond beautiful and seemed to have a strong and wise face. She held strong cheekbones, much like his own, but still had a nice feminine touch to her features. Her small lips curled into a sweet smile as she began to do a short bow in respect. Endymion followed her example.

"My name is Queen Gaia and what you see here is remains of my old Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom. Please allow me to have the honor to welcome my only son back to his home."

Mamoru was taken aback. He stood staring at her with his mouth slightly gaping. Gaia chuckled at his antics while she walked forward and engulfed him into a loving embrace. Mamoru's muscles slightly tensed, while he stood as stiff as a board in the womans arms. He closed his eyes and only listened to the sound of her gentle voice.

"You haven't changed a bit my son. You are still as handsome and forward as you were over a thousand years ago. Those were great times,then. These fallen pillars stood tall against one another and these lands were home to millions of small and large creatures, all in harmony with the other. Laughter and happiness filled the air and warmed many hearts. My son, you and your generals, you all lived here in complete peacefulness. We were all in total serenity."

"Serenity..."

Mamoru slowly moved away from the tall woman and met her surprised gaze. He could never know that the look he gave Gaia shot pain to her very core. She knew that look all to well. He was thinking of _her._ The very woman that had caused him to end his life a thousand years ago. The very girl who took her only son and caused Gaia to go into a state of grief and longing. A girl she was more then happy to hate.

"You must forget about her Endymion. Serenity is nothing but bad news to you and to this world. That woman isn't even human. She is a girl of the moon. She and her friends are not even allowed to set foot on this soil. She had broken the only law that her people promised to keep. Please...you must stay away from her my son. Do it for your own sake...and for mine."

"You know then? You know what had happened between me and Usako on the moon...Why Venus says that I am bad for her? Now you are saying she is bad for me...Just which is it then your highness? Do you two even know the true story or is it nothing but blind hate?"

Gaia winced at the tone that came from Mamoru's lips. Blind hate? Her hate was definitely not blind, though she was curious as to why Venus had blamed Mamoru for Usagi's death. Perhaps there was more to the story then she herself had known...

"I know that because of her you had left the safety of your home. I know that Beryl had cared for you and only hated her. I also knew that it was her you protected to your dieing breath. Beryl would have never cared to hurt you Endymion. It must had been her that fired her anger. That had made Beryl kill you as well as her. I wasn't there on that planet, but I didn't have to. I could still hear the screams from that floating world. I could still see the flames and darkness that seemed to engulf it that day. The moon's bright color become a shade of dull gray. It has been decades and still I could never forget it."

"Then if you heard the screams, if you seen the flames, then you know those people suffered just as yours did. Yet, you seem to show not an ounce of pity. Serenity died too didn't she your highness? You seem upset she had taken your son, yet do you not think I had taken her mother's daughter as well? It wasn't her who killed me Queen, but Beryl. The very girl who had also taken her life. The same witch who is back for a second round."

Gaia let every word sink in that Endymion spat her way. When she could fully register what it was her son had wanted her to understand, it was already to late. The young Prince had already begun to take his leave, walking in the same direction he had come. The Queen felt a few small tears streak down from her eyes, while she looked up to see the waning moon.

"Serenity, do you also despise Endymion for your own daughter's death? If so, then you probably wouldn't have brought him back, would you? No, perhaps my hate is blind. Then again, isn't all hate somewhat blind? In some small way? Now your daughter and my son are again walking to their very deaths. They are going to the same person who executed them the first time and again you and I are no help to them. Watch over our children your highness. You wanted them to have a future, now with your power show them the way."

Gaia absently clutched a small antic rose from her dress pocket and walked back to the way of her old shrine. She never looked to the white planet long enough to see a twinkle of light shine from the center of the small orb. There, far away from Gaia's view, deep into the depths of space, a small shimmer of power shone. On the very surface of that barren world, sitting amongst a million shattered stones, a slim woman looked deep into the depths of stars. Her silver, moonlight hair, fell into heaps around her tall form. She took a fist full of her long white gown and never let her blue orbs leave the small globe of the planet Earth. Her yellow moon sign lit up her soft features as a true smile began to reach her lips as she replayed the small speech the Earth Queen had given her just moments before.

"Yes, Gaia, hate is indeed blind. That is why I do not wish for any of our children, our people, to ever feel that blindness. I want them to look at problems and obstacles with complete clarity. One cannot wish to experience life to the fullest if one sees it through a fogged screen. I want Serenity and Endymion to embrace the life they have on earth and this time, have a chance at happiness. I want the scouts and generals to finally be on equal terms and not have to worry about anything else but themselves. Beryl will not destroy the wish I have for them. Do not worry your highness. As long as they all have each other our loved once cannot lose. For where hate is blind, true love is nothing but clear." The moon Queen closed her eyes while she envisioned her daughters smiling face. Her small lips became even wider as a few tears fell from her blue iris's.

"Yes. With love, they will never lose."

OOO

"I still do not understand why he kissed you."

"Do you have history or something?"

"Well of course she does Raye! Didn't you see how passionate it was?"

"Usagi-Chan! Explain to me how you would understand what a passionate kiss is like?"

"Makoto-Chan! That's private!"

"Girl's please we have something important to discuss. Mamoru-San please make them stop."

"Luna I wish I could, but that's almost impossible. Especially with Usako involved."

"Usako? When did you start calling Meatball Head, Usako Mamoru-San?"

"Raye-Chan that isn't any of your business. Also, stop calling me Meatball Head!"

"Oh yeah? Meatball Head, Meatball Head, MEATBALL HEAD!"

"RAYE-CHAN! You BAKA!"

"GIRLS! That is ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Raye and Usagi reluctantly let go of the others hair. Sitting back down comfortably, the girls and Mamoru, all sat in a small circle, while Luna and Artemis stood in the middle. All eyes were on them as Artemis cleared his throat, waiting for Luna to continue. Luna sighed deeply, but began none the less.

"As you know the eclipse of the sun is no accident nor a natural occurrence. Beryl is now about to reach her peak in power and we still have yet to retrieve the Imperium Crystal. At this time I do not even think it is of the most importance now. We have found out that Beryl is stationed in a strange dimension, lost to our world. It was once underground, but has now seemed to be resurfaced. Artemis and I have found a worm hole in which we believed was created by the Dark Generals to come from and to that Dark Palace. I believe we must act soon girls, the future of this world depends on it. Minako, I will need you to tell us all about the Silver Kingdom and what you remember of our old enemy. We must have all the information required if we want to make it out alive. Plus, Usagi, since it seems you are the Princess, I will need you to stay behind. We will only use you in this battle if necessary. Once it gets to dangerous, however, you will be asked to leave and go into hiding. Our last hope is the Silver Crystal and as heir you are the only one who will be able to use it. If you die, then we all die."

Usagi clutched her hands tightly as she went over Luna's words in her mind. She didn't like the thought of leaving the scouts helpless. She almost wished Minako didn't admit she was the Princess everyone had been looking for and that Venus was her leader in command. So what if she was a princess? She sure as heck wasn't a traitor! She just couldn't leave her friends behind. It wasn't in her heart to do so.

"I ask that you let me lead though Luna. I was the leader then, I would like to take on that role for the second time around as well."

"As you wish Minako. Everyone, we will head out tomorrow. So please get a nice rest tonight. Minako-Chan, please will you start with your tale?"

"Hai, Luna-Sama. Long ago we all lived in a time of total harmony. Our world was known as the Silver Millennium. There Queen Serenity ruled with great justice and..."

The group listened with great interest while Usagi just stared off into space. She could still hear the softness of Minako's voice as she told the story of their ancient world. Absently she leaned on Mamoru's shoulder, who didn't bother to protest. He slowly snaked an arm around her small form, while she sunk into him deeper. She wouldn't admit that the very thought of the battle terrified her. Ever since she started her new life as Sailor Moon, all she heard was how important and vital the crystal was to their survival. Now, now the group would have to go in fighting without it. Minako herself had said how much weaker they were compared to the first battle. The battle that killed them all. Usagi wanted to scream and protest. Say how much of an idiotic idea it was that they had to go into war when they were no where near ready. Then another part of her, a hidden part, wanted to smack herself for such a selfish thought. Her family and friends would all perish if they did not fight with everything they had. If they didn't put their life on the line then millions of lives would end because they weren't ready. People would die, because they didn't want to risk their own lives. No. No that would not happen. Usagi wasn't sure where the determination came from, but her mind was set. Usagi didn't need that stupid crystal. All she needed was her friends support and she knew there was no way they would lose. Usagi would not allow Beryl to get a second victory.

_'I hope you are ready Beryl. We are coming for you.'_

OOO

I don't believe I had written this much in awhile! It may not seem much too you readers, but it sure is a lot to me! Especially in one sitting. Well, anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy it and keep looking for the final chapters. I hope to have them up soon!

Ja'ne!


	16. Strength

Thanks for reading this story guys and I hope once I get the last chapter out the end won't disappoint you. Here's the next chapter!

OOO

"When Luna said she had found the Dark Palace, why didn't she state that it was in the Ice Age!"

"You are so stupid Meatball Head! This isn't the Ice Age, we're obviously on a mountain somewhere. A very frozen mountain..."

"We're at the North Pole to be correct. It seems this is where Beryl wished to have her battle. Look over there! I think I'm picking something up on my computer." Mercury and the scouts all walked further down the snowy trail. It had been almost an hour since they found the Worm Hole and made their way through gusts of snow. Minako walked side by side with Sailor Mercury while Jupiter followed closely behind. Sailor Mars stayed close beside Sailor Moon in case of an ambush from behind. The girls could not begin to understand why Beryl had kept her home in such a frozen wasteland, but they figured it was perfect if she wished for privacy. It was no wonder the girls never felt strong power waves in Tokyo.

"Am I seeing things Amy? Please tell me that I'm not going insane."

"No Minako I see it. Your not crazy, yet."

All five girls stopped their steps as they gazed in front of them in total wonder. Where they stood snow caked up all the way to their knee caps. Just a few yards ahead of them was lush green grass with towering trees. They couldn't see an animal in site, but they didn't think that a place out in the middle of no where would have any anyway. Somehow while Beryl pushed out her evil power, she had still managed to keep her Palace bright and lively. It was true, even evil villains loved their sunshine.

"So I'm guessing we're going there? Guys, what if that is a trap. I'm usually not the first one to think this either, you know!"

"Usagi, we just have to take chances. Lets go." Minako walked a few paces ahead of the girls as they walked out from the freezing air and stepped into the warmth of the shining sun. It wasn't until they were all out into a soft meadow filled with perky daisies that Mercury finally understood why she had been on edge ever since they spotted the small oasis.

"Guys we need to leave. NOW!" The girls just looked at Mercury in alarm. Before any of them could act on her warning, a chilling wind blew straight into all five of them as their beautiful dreamworld soon faded into nothing. Amy was horror stricken. While she tried to push Usagi behind Raye, a huge crack began to form on the icy ground around her. Minako watched in stunned terror as her fellow scout protected their Princess and found herself engulfed in the freezing water just seconds after. Usagi couldn't think of anything to do except scream.

"AMY-CHAN!"

"Usagi, NO!" Jupiter lunged for Sailor Moon just in time to stop her from diving in after Mercury. The girls didn't know what to do. Minako and Raye tried to break ice in certain places, in hopes that Amy would wound up under one of them. After about ten minutes, the girls knew it was hopeless. Usagi could not keep her hands from trembling.

"Its no good...Its..Its just no good! Shes really gone. We get her back and this is how we lose her again? What now guys? The battle hasn't even started yet and we are already breaking apart!"

"Ha, so then do you give up?"

The girls looked up from their tear-stricken faces as their gazes landed on their familiar enemies of the past. The four generals stared down on the whimpering girls with little emotion. Minako noticed how tense the air had seemed to become. Soon even the stinging coldness from the wind had little effect on her. It was as if the world stopped its turning and the only people left alive was them and the girls.

"Give up? We will never give up! So you Nega-Creeps better get that through your pretty little heads. We are the Sailor Scouts and we will make sure you understand that we never just mess around. Have a taste of my anger. Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire sparked from every corner, heating up all the scouts in one single blow. The object in mind however was missed entirely. Malachite kept a smug smile on his triumphant lips.

"You don't get it do you? Turn around now or your just going to end up like your friend. Dead before the battle even starts."

"Oh yeah? Well if you think her fire was nothing then wait till you get a taste of my thunder mixed with her heat. Are you ready Mars?"

"Right behind you Jupiter."

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"It's pointless. It's all pointless!"

Malachite held up both his hands before him. Just as the hot electric waves came for him, with a simple push of negative energy, both powers were hurtled back towards the girls. Soon Raye and Makoto was skidding across the ice, head first in the snow. Minako looked at them in worry.

"OK Malachite, now you've done it! Let's see if you have half as much luck as you did with them for me! Venus Love Chain and..."

"Why. Why are you doing this?" Minako felt herself freeze as the generals gazes turned to the kneeling scout. Mars and Jupiter both cracked open an eye to look Usagi's way. Minako felt her heart sink more with every tear that fell from Sailor Moon's saddened eyes.

"We have no choice. Turn back now Princess and protect yourselves. If you do not, without help from your crystal, you will suffer the same fate as you did when you lived on the moon. That is no help for anyone."

"Then you don't wish to kill us. Then that would mean, you are on our side?" Usagi summoned the last of her strength to stand on her own, facing the four men. The three scouts didn't know what to say to her proclamation. They were surprised she was strong enough to talk at all.

"Does that even matter now? This world is dieing Sailor Moon. Soon whether we are enemies or not will hold very little significants. What matters now is that you find your crystal. If you go to Beryl now, you will never win."

"Why do you say such things? Why can't you have more faith in love? As long as you have that one thing with you, there is no way we will lose!"

"So you think Sailor Moon. If you head to Beryl you will be faced with the very thing you speak of that will help you. I have warned you Princess."

Malachite was about to turn away, but a small emotion stopped him. He felt a faint ache in his heart as he turned back to lock eyes with the Venusian Princess. Minako had long since stopped her trembling. Letting Usagi's words flow through her, Sailor Venus once again felt energized with courage. The generals looked at her in confusion, while Malachite watched with knowing eyes. He had seen that look in her before.

"Long ago Beryl had made us fight one another to our death. She had turned our relationships to pure hatred. We may only have a few hours left to erase the bitterness that she had created within our hearts. We all know that we will go on fighting. Lets turn the clock onto a different course. Hear the plea from our Princess Malachite. Generals join us to stop the Evil Queen. Help us save the earth from a second tragedy."

The men looked at each other as if they could not understand. Malachite was about to add a few sentences for the scouts to think about until Zoicite broke him off. Zoicite never let his eyes wander away from the small hole in the ice that had taken Mercury's life. He could almost hear her tell him the words his lips started to form. He knew she would have wanted to hear them come from him.

"If we work together we do so in groups. That is so no one person is left alone. There is four of us and four of you. Malachite will stay with Venus, Nephrite will buddy up with Jupiter and Jedite will stick with Mars. Sailor Moon, you however, will be with me." None of the girls knew what to say to Zoicite's idea. Venus did not like the thought of Usagi being left alone with one of Beryl's old goons. She was just about to protest before Usagi volunteered to answer him for the group. Her saddened eyes seemed to strike somewhere deep inside of Zoicite. He believed only Amy could affect him in that strange way.

"Agreed. Let's go guys, Amy would have wanted us to finish this. Zoicite, I leave my life with you."

Minako _definitely _did not like the sound of that!

OOO

"I really don't like the looks of this."

Luna cowered under a tall step as the air around her, Artemis, and Mamoru seemed to become to hard to breathe. All three seemed to want to gasp for oxygen. Mamoru shook his head worriedly as he sat Artemis back down beside Luna.

"There has to be something I can do. I'm going back to the old ruins. Maybe that Queen can help us in some way! I really can't stand sitting here knowing that the girls are out there somewhere risking their lives to save us." Mamoru waited for the approval of the two advisors before he took off down the abandoned street. Artemis never looked away from Mamoru's retreating form until he was completely out of view.

"Are you sure its OK to let him leave like that? Luna, what if he gets into trouble that he can't get himself back out of?"

"He's the Prince of this world Artemis. Right now all we can do is hope that he does find someone who will help and they both get back here safely. Right now I'm more worried about the girls. Everything just seems to be getting worser by the minute. Do you really think that their OK? What if something happened to them?"

"We just have to have faith in them Luna. We knew what we were getting into the moment we led them to the Worm Hole. Right now the future of this planet is in their hands. Let's just hope that destiny is on our side."

"It's funny. I still see Usagi as the crybaby I found months ago, yet now I realize how wrong my sight was. She has became much more than her past self hasn't she? Even so, could she still surpass even the power of her mother to fully destroy that witch? Usagi...I hope her courage is as strong as the crystal itself."

Artemis felt a small chill crawl up his spine while he ducked lower under the small step. His eyes still locked onto the dark sky.

"I believe it is Luna. I believe our Princess may surprise us all."

OOOOO

"I hate this. I hate all of this. Why us Zoicite? Why do we suffer when we have done nothing wrong..." Usagi held her arms closer to her body in a poor attempt to regain a small bit of heat. It had been almost an hour since the girls had split up with the generals and Usagi had yet to stop her moving mouth. Zoicite couldn't begin to understand why he even tried to listen to her words. With the history he had with the new scout leader, he knew he should have been more cold towards her. However, every time he wished to silence her constant worries, something inside him would stop him. He believed it must have been the same emotions that was still connected with his past self. The self that still longed for the scout of water.

_'Princess Mercury...'_

"I just want to get it done and over with. I don't care about being the leader of the scouts or the stupid Moon Princess. I don't even care about that dumb Silver Crystal! I just want to go back to my life, before I became Sailor Moon. I want to shop and sleep in all hours of the day without worries. I just want to go home!"

"Sailor Moon, if Mercury was still here do you think she too would wish the same thing?"

Usagi stopped right in her tracks. She never forgotten her lost friend, but didn't stop to think what Amy would have wanted. Of course Amy would love to go back to her normal routine. Usagi could just picture her friend slumped over a desk at two o clock in the morning reading some intellectual book that Usagi wouldn't even dare open. She could see her laughing at something some stranger had said to her on the street and going to help her mom out at the hospital. Amy would love to give up fighting and just stay in a tiny room taking care of two or three patients at a time. Zoicite just watched in silence as Usagi's shimmering blue eyes lit up with an unfamiliar light that he was not used to seeing.

_'Interesting...'_

"Your right...She would have loved to have a normal life again. I'm just being selfish, right? No, I will keep fighting for as long as I live. Yes, for this world and the people Amy died to protect. I will be strong, for Amy-Chan."

"How do you do that?"

Usagi titled her head in confusion as Zoicite's blue eyes seemed to turn into a stormy gray. Emotion after emotion swirled into his iris's and Usagi just couldn't begin to catch which feeling he was trying to convey to her.

"At first you seem nothing but a crybaby, a whiner, however...Now looking at you, you seem transformed into something different. At the slightest mention of Mercury, it seemed all your fears just washed away. Your ready for the fight ahead and you wont turn back. Why is that? Do you truly cherish your friends that much? Over your own life?"

Sailor moon seemed to take into consideration every idea that came from Zoicite's lips. It was true that just a few minutes ago Usagi had wanted no part in the fight. All she wanted to do was crawl under some rock and hide. Now though, if she did that, her friend would have died for nothing. Usagi just couldn't let that be. Also, Beryl would not stop with Amy. She would continue on until every last scout was dead and gone. Perhaps even their own family's would get mixed up into the chaos. It was only a matter of time before all of earth would become destroyed by Beryl's dark power.

"Why live with no hope? If we don't fight then who will Zoicite? It's as if we are just sitting around waiting for a giant meteorite to come hurling towards us. We know that it could kill us once it gets here and yet we just sit and wait for our demise. Knowing, that if we hit it before it reaches our planet, we would have a good chance of getting nothing but a tiny rock shower. I would much prefer the shower over death any day."

Zoicite was about to make a comment until a strong scream reach their ears. Usagi looked to her right in terror. Zoicite stood still on alert.

"Who was that Sailor Moon?"

Gripping tightly onto her magic locket. Usagi bowed her head low as she listened to a tiny voice catching onto the wind.

_'Forgive me, but I will always stay with you.'_

"I know you will. Good bye, Sailor Jupiter."

Zoicite's eyes grew at her sentence.

_'Zoicite, don't give in.'_

Cursing under his lips, Zoicite's thoughts filled with rage.

_'I will avenge you Nephrite. Don't you worry about that.'_

OOOOOOO

"Where are you? Queen Gaia!" Mamoru shielded his eyes away from all the objects flying around him. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed that a tiny hurricane had just formed and had covered all of Tokyo.

"Do you wish for my help Prince? I am afraid I cannot do that."

Mamoru squinted his eyes as he tried to peer between the blackness. Just a few yards ahead of him, under a giant pillar, the woman he needed was crouching low to the ground. Her long pink bangs shielded her eyes from the raving wind. He cautiously walked to her side.

"You are the Queen of this Planet are you not? How can you sit there and tell me you can't help when your own world is dieing! You ask me if I can feel it? I am your son so if I can feel all the pain and agony of this world then so can you! Am I correct?" Mamoru was puffing out every word that passed through his lips. The woman sat for a little while longer before standing up to meet his gaze. He could tell by her puffy cheeks and swollen eyes that she had been crying. He cursed a little, ashamed at the accusations. A tiny smile formed on her lips.

"I am the Queen and my husband was King. Soon my son, you will have the honor of that role." Tilting her head up, she gazed into the dark sky. Mamoru noticed her hand clutching her chest as she done so. "However, the power is not with me or your dad any longer. Just as the power of the moon is in the silver crystal, the power of earth is and always will be in the gold. That my son is with you and so the only one who can save our home is you." Gaia tore her sad eyes away to once again, look at her son. "I want to help. With every strong wind that blows by, I die a little inside. For I know, that with every bit of that strange air carries a poison. A poison that is so thick and strong it will kill this beautiful world and every living creature on it. I can hear their cries Endymion. I can once again feel their pain as they cry out for help. This was not like before, however, since then the pain I know wasn't lasting. Beryl destroyed our kingdom and then left for the moon. I am sorry for every harsh comment I had spoken about Serenity. Now I know what the Moon Queen felt when she too, felt her own world die an awful death. Endymion, my son, can you ever forgive me?"

Mamoru watched the broken woman fall to her knees in pain. Soon a terrible fit of coughing racked through her body. He tried to sooth her by rubbing her back, but nothing seemed to help. When she finally got back her control, she pointed with a shaking finger to an old stone building before them. It seemed to have been made during the Golden Kingdom's reign. Mamoru wasn't sure how the place was still standing, but didn't believe it was the time to ask.

"Go into the Chamber of Terra and there you will find a golden door in the middle of the circler room. There will be no wall behind it or beside it. Go through that door and it will take you to Beryl. Let your home guide you to the problem my son. Answer your planet's call." Gaia then fainted in Mamoru's arms. He wanted so bad to stay by her side. At that moment Mamoru realized how much he had wanted to know his birth mother. He wished to understand who the people were who raised him. He wanted to know why it was his new parents had died and that part of him had lost all memory. So many questions needed to be answered and at that time he knew he could not get any of them. Slowly he lowered the Earth Queen to the grassy floor and headed over to the small building in front of him. It looked no bigger then a garage. The place was made of silver colored stone with golden lines etched into it. It was hollow and smooth to the touch. Slowly he walked through the small opening and tryed to understand why the place looked so familiar.

"Please do not waist any time Master and walk through that door. It has been waiting long enough."

Looking over at the open door, the raven haired man could not understand what it was that captivated him about it. It seemed to be made of thick golden stone and was no bigger than an average door. It was just as Gaia had described it since it truly didn't have any walls holding it up. It was as though someone had meant to put it inside a wall, but just didn't have the time and so they had left it in the middle of the room for show. Looking over to his side, Mamoru caught the image of a young boy kneeling to the floor. His hair had to be as white as the snow itself while his eyes was a mixture of golden amber. He knew that he once knew him. Mamoru could fill an old bond work its way around the two.

"Who are you and why are you in this place?"

"I live on these grounds your Highness and my name is Helios. It is an honor to speak with you again."

Helios looked up from his bow, locking gazes with the confused man.

"Please there is no time my Prince. Go through the golden door and let your world take you to its fear. You must stop her before its to late!" Mamoru wished to say more, but without any warning Helios swiftly got up from his spot on the floor and pushed him inside the strange mist the door held. Once he knew Mamoru was fully inside he shut the thick stone opening and collapsed to the ground. He knew what would happen once Endymion came face to face with Beryl. Just as he also knew what was happening to the scouts at that very moment.

"You will face a battle you cannot win Endymion. That however, will fuel Sailor Moon even more. For it is only she Beryl wants to fight and so it is only Sailor Moon who needs to be strong."

_'I just pray she is ready. Princess Serenity, forgive me for what I had just done and what will be the effect from it.'_

OOOOO

A few more chapters left! I do apologize for the wait, but I just get so stuck on these chapters! I hope you all enjoy!

Ja


	17. Alone

I'm hoping I'll finish this story up soon. Sorry for the wait guys, but college is really taking up a lot of my time and then I was going to have surgery Thursday(thankfully its rescheduled), so I was pretty busy. I hope you guys like the next chapter. Enjoy!

OO

"Where am I?" Mamoru pushed himself off of the dark marbled floor and stared into a deep darkness. He could feel his hands shaking as he moved them around, checking if there was anything around him he could grab onto. Just as he thought, there was no such object.

"Finally, you are here. I have been waiting a long time for this meeting Prince Endymion. Welcome to my lovely home."

Mamoru squinted his blue eyes as he tried to see the face that was now shining in front of him. A shimmer of light from a nearby lamp rapped itself around the evil queens form. Beryl had a menacing smile as she held his gaze.

"Beryl...So that door brought me straight to you? Fine by me. I'll just get rid of you here and now." In seconds Mamoru's regular form faded away and was replaced by the infamous Tuxedo Mask. Pointing his cane at the red head, he seemed to coat his words in pure hatred as he spoke. "Your done for Beryl, I will not go easy on you."

"Haha, I wouldn't even wish for it. If you lose however, Endymion, you will be mine forever." Mamoru shivered at her proclamation, but shrugged it off quickly as shots of electricity came hurling at him. Beryl couldn't hide her smirk as she watched Mamoru dodge every bolt she threw his way.

_'He's as agile as a cat and as strong as a true soldier. Prince, can't you see this battle was decided before it even began?'_

Beryl's smirk widened once she seen Mamoru trip over his own cane as a bolt finally slammed into his left shoulder. Mamoru cursed as he got back onto his feet.

_'This was fate Endymion and not even you can beat that.'_

OOO

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I can't believe you lost Mars."

"Yeah yeah, wasn't my fault you know!"

"You two shut up and help me!"

Sailor Venus jumped back two feet as Malachite ran fist first into the green ape of a beast. The youma skidded two feet away from the group before dissolving into mid air. Venus held a triumphant smile as she turned towards the tired men.

"I tell you these things are getting way to frequent. We must be getting closer to the castle."

"I would hope so. I really don't remember it taking this long to reach it. Beryl must really be putting up some serious forces for us to still be wandering around like this. So Malachite, make up with the blond yet?"

"Excuse me? Listen here buddy, what about you getting with my raven haired friend, eh? Kinda hard to do that when you don't even know where she is!"

"Wasn't my fault! That Priestess is too stubborn for her own good. As soon as she heard a scream she was out of site. Kept saying that it better not have been Usagi and that she'll kill Zoicite once she gets her hands on him. I tried to follow her but she was already to far gone."

"I don't think it was Usagi. In fact, I know it wasn't. Right now isn't the time however, we must get to Beryl. Thats all we can do now."

The two generals shared a look as Sailor Venus walked ahead slightly going back towards the North. Her bangs shielded her eyes while crystal tears threatened to fall. Malachite watched silently as the blond tightened the fists that sat stiff at her sides.

_'If Jupiter is gone already then we really don't have much time left. I have to get to Beryl before she has the time to steal another person away that I cherish. I will not let the same thing happen that did on the Moon. I just can't lose...'_

"Last time we fought against each other in a terrible battle and this time we are finally on the same side. Things are different Minako and I promise, so will be the results." Venus stopped for a second as she gazed up at the white haired man beside her. She wasn't sure if she should say anything or if anything was even needed to be said. Jedite came up from the other side while he nodded at Malachites words. Venus couldn't keep the smile that wanted to form.

"Last time was different, but there are many ways to die. I will show you more if you'd like." Fear shot up Minako's spine as the trio stared up towards the sky. A woman in what looked to be a crooked red bikini smiled down upon them. Her glistening green eyes seemed to show a pool of disaster.

"My name is Ruth and I will be your assassin for today. Now would you like chains or poison gas? Perhaps you would prefer the warm lava hurricane? Your friend sure did. It really warmed her up." The wind flipped her orange hair to her side as she titled her head forwards. "Tell me, would you like the same treatment? I promise to be gentle, but for you traitors I may need to rethink it. Ahahahaha!"

Venus gulped as sweat formed around her frozen face.

_'Jupiter..'_

OOOO

"So you just left him? How mean Raye!"

"Would you have preferred me to just ignore it and stay with him? For all I know it could have been Zoicite who killed you! Wouldn't that be a kicker? Your so stupid Meatball Head!"

"You just don't think I can protect myself do you? You do know I'm a Sailor Scout too! I am the leader as a matter of fact."

"Ha and some leader you are! You don't even have your memories back. Venus knew way more stuff than you did and your our Princess! A powerless one at that."

"That's so mean Raye! I'm going to..."

"I would love to stand here and watch you two bicker more, but we do have a problem. Now that Raye ditched Jedite, my friend is left out there alone. The idea was to stick together so everyone has help in a battle. Now what will he do if he runs into trouble? Without anyone there to help?"

The girls immediately stopped their pointless banter once Zoicite's words sunk in. Raye automatically felt ashamed while Usagi became filled with worry. Zoicite trained his eyes in the direction the Scout of Fire came from, hoping he would catch a glimpse of his friend.

"We could walk back there if you'd like. I mean, I really wasn't that far from you guys so it shouldn't take long to reach him."

"That is an option, but it isn't the best one. What if Beryl's castle is just beyond that hill? We could have been there in that time and ended this idiotic battle. Also, what if Jedite has already been attacked and so we just run into some trap? Do you think you would like to risk your Princess for that?"

Gulping Raye diverted her eyes away from his hardened face. She hated the points he was making. Still...Raye felt responsible for anything that could happen to the blond general.

"I got it! I can't believe I didn't think about it before but we do have communicators! Surely you do as well, don't you Zoicite?"

Zoicite turned to face the beaming girl. Usagi managed a small smile since she had already known the answer. There had been many times in a battle where one of the men would somehow contact the other. It seemed to be much different then the way the girls contacted one another, but still none of that mattered. As long as they could reach Jedite, then she was willing to try anything.

"We speak to each other through mind waves. Usually as long as the other is conscious then it is easy to get in touch. I can sense him but thats as far as my wave length will let me go. I also sense another with him. It maybe Malachite and your pal Venus."

Raye squealed in delight as she reached for her communicator. The guilt that etched its way inside her was finally being released while she hit a small orange button repeatedly. Usagi giggled at her rushing attempts to check on Zoicite's friend.

"Well? Surely hitting it that many of times would bring her up by now. What's up?"

Sweat began to form on Sailor Moon's forehead as she watched her friend's happy face fall into complete terror. Afraid to ask what was wrong, Usagi walked up slowly to her raven-haired companion.

"Raye-Chan?"

Tears finally flew freely from her crystal orbs while Zoicite cursed everything living upon the Earth. Raye's hands finally lost all control as she clumsily let the mini-red computer fall to the ground below them. In a quick instant Sailor Mars was on her knees.

There on the small circular screen was three bodies. The freshly fallen snow was now covered in red while a person they were not familiar with towered over them. Her bruised body stood tall while a menacing round of laughter escaped her chapped blue lips. Then finally, looking straight at Minako's compact, she spoke.

"Next is you Princess."

_'This just can't be. Minako-Chan?'_

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to erase the scene she had just witnessed. All the hope she had inside her fell from her heart as four small words reached her shaken mind.

_'I believe in you.'_

That was enough to set the young girl off as she fell to the ground and screamed.

OOOOO

"Something isn't right Luna. I don't feel Venus anymore. I can't sense her!" Angry blue eyes searched the skies as the tiny cat's heart began to ache. His female companion rubbed at his neck trying to calm his deepest fears. Luna didn't know if she was doing a good job or not seeing as she had worries of her own. For the past hour she had been trying to reach Usagi and even though she could sense her, she knew the woman's heart was in agony. Sailor Moon's power is only stable when she is stable. Luna knew that as long as Usagi was upset, there was no way she would reach her.

"We have to have faith in them Artemis. The girls are probably fighting the worse battle they will ever have to deal with. The whole planet is on the line if they lose. There is no way we can turn back now."

"I know your right Luna. Even so...What if we do lose?" Artemis buried his head into Luna's black fur while Luna continued to nuzzle his white coat. Small tears formed in her velvet eyes.

_'I don't know Artemis. I'm too scared to even think of that outcome. Usagi...Please don't give up. We're all counting on you.' _

OOO

"That's it isn't it? Thats the castle." The trio continued to walk on after they collected their emotions. Raye surprisingly wanted to turn back while it was Usagi who had told her they must continue on. Anger built up within Usagi while it mixed with a deep sadness. She knew she had to reach Beryl before another innocent was killed, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do once they did find her. She was determined to get her revenge for her friends, but she didn't know if she had the strength to. Her heart felt heavy and her body was tired. Would revenge be enough to fuel her? Will it be enough to claim their victory?

_'I just don't know anymore. Believe in me? Minako, I don't even know if I have enough belief left. Especially enough for myself...'_

"Thats it alright. Come on girls, I hope your ready."

"Haha I could say the same thing. Are your ready Zoi?"

The girls stopped in their tracks while Zoicite walked a few feet ahead of them. He glared hard at the woman in front of them. Fresh blood still stained on her clothes. She smirked.

"My name is Ruth and I will be the one to finish you off here. If you think your going to make it to the Queen, then give me the pleasure of squashing that wish. Let's play brats."

Usagi shook from fear while Raye kept looking from their enemy to Zoicite. Realization finally reaching her violet eyes.

_'I think I understand now. So thats how its suppose to be?'_

OOOO

"I see, its about time then. What will happen now?" The evil queen smiled dangerously as she took a sip of her dark red wine. A tall figure stood beside her, never taking his eyes off of the floating orb before them.

"It's almost time Endymion. You'll see your ex-lover real soon."

The man just nodded his head slightly in her direction. His ocean eyes holding not even a hint of emotion. Beryl laughed wickedly.

_'Soon will meet again, Princess Serenity.'_

OO

"No! I won't let you do that! How can you even ask me that?" Sailor Moon held herself as she continued to yell at her raven-haired friend. Raye tried to lower her temper while she watched her leader bawl her eyes out to her. She knew Usagi suffered enough and she didn't want to continue it. As of now however, Sailor Mars had no choice.

"Sailor Moon, listen to me! Its not meant to be for us to be with you. I believe you are suppose to fight Beryl alone...Please, you have to let me and Zoicite finish off this psycho before she gets you in it too. Your our only hope Sailor Moon."

Usagi shook her head vigorously at Raye's last statement. She just couldn't agree with her words and couldn't believe they were coming from Mars herself. Why now of all times must she try to sound like she believed in her?

"Your lying! You never once thought I was a good Scout and barely even a good friend! Your always fighting with me and bossing me around. Why now are you acting like I'm capable of anything, let alone being a Sailor Moon? Why now Mars?..." More tears fell as Usagi dropped to her knees in the snow. Raye clenched her fists as she glanced over to Zoicite who was still fighting with the monster. She glared hard at the scene.

"Listen Sailor Moon, I was wrong. I don't know why I fight with you, but it certainly isn't because I think that badly about you. Maybe since we're both hot heads we clash easily, but I'm not sure. Right now isn't the time to analyze it either. You have to believe me though when I say that I do think you can beat Beryl. Destiny has been very cruel to us and up until now I have been terrified, but seeing as we have finally got here I'm not scared anymore. My death will not be in vain as long as something good comes out of it. Fate wishes two people to finish this and apparently that two is a Queen and a Princess."

Sailor Mars knelled down to Sailor Moon's level as she made Usagi's eyes meet hers. Mars held a small smile on her lips while she wiped away her friend's tears.

"Knock that Queen of her pedestal Usagi. I know you can do it." Usagi wanted to yell, but as she moved her mouth no words came out. Mars took that chance to get up and join Jedite in Ruth's demise. Small specks of fire mixed in with dark energy as a blast of power shot up from the small area in front of Usagi. She still sat on the ground as she heard screams from their enemy and her friends. It was only when silence settled in that Usagi bowed her head and sobbed.

_'I'm still with you.'_

_'I know Raye-Chan. I know.'_

OOOOO

The battle is next! Until next time,

Ja


	18. The way it should be

A long chapter, but it is the end! I hope you all enjoy this and I would love to hear your reviews!

OO

"It's warm here…to warm." Usagi finally found her way out of the snow as she walked up the castle steps. She knew who would be waiting for her at the top and Usagi felt more then ready to meet with her opponent. Her blue iris's sparked with determination as she neared the doubled-doors.

'_My friends died for this moment and now its up to me to make sure their lives are avenged. Beryl, you won't escape death this time.'_

"Welcome Sailor Moon, please step this way." She could hear the smile in the evil queen's words as she reached the last step. Usagi's glare went beyond the abyss as she continued to walk through the dark stone entrance and came face to face with her enemy in the middle of a circular room. The light from outside engulfed Sailor Moon's form while she had to squint to stare at the woman before her. The wicked queen smirked while her red eyes bore into the senishes form. Usagi could feel her courage begin to falter, but she would not let Beryl get to her. She couldn't.

"Lets end this now Beryl. You wanted me and now you have me. I will make you pay for the deaths of my fellow scouts. This world will not reach darkness as long as I'm here."

"Is that so? Even as you say your petty words Sailor Moon, I can still see the fear that is trapped within your eyes. I will give you but one chance to hand over your crystal and then maybe I will kill you with mercy. If not, then you will die in slow agony just as your friends."

"Is that so? I believe this story will end very differently Beryl. I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

"Really? Then how about to the likes of him?" Usagi tilted her head in confusion as Beryl's face broke out into a full smile. Moving to the side, Beryl clapped her hands twice as the dark room lit up in fullness and the doors that stood behind the Princess shut with a 'Boom". Squinting at the loud noise, Usagi at first didn't catch the tall figure that stood beside the queen. Horror reached the blonde's eyes as Sailor Moon gulped in fear. Shaking, she said the one word that would entail her own doom.

"Mamoru…?"

The queen overcame with joy as she listened to the terror that wrapped around Usagi's voice. Endymion just stared in complete silence while no recognition reached his face for the young Princess. Beryl could not contain her happiness.

"Your beloved Mamoru is no more Serenity. Bow before his highness, Endymion, Prince of Earth and realize the demise fate has in store for you. It is not me that you should be worried about, but your own past love. He is mine now, just as he always had been. You can not take him away from me this time you little moon brat and now it will be he who deals in your death. I am just here for the show."

Usagi felt her knees give way as she fell to the hard marbled floor. Her eyes never left Endymion's unreadable ones. His expression was far from normal and she could tell that Beryl spoke the truth. He truly did not recognize her. His old smirk was gone and the sheen that filled his ocean blue orbs faded into a dullness that Usagi didn't even think possible to posses. He was unreachable to her and yet so close that she could almost touch him. It was pure torture.

"Endymion? You cannot tell me you truly do not remember me…I am Serenity, Mamoru. I am your Princess!"

The stoic Prince gave no reaction to her silent plea. He watched Usagi reach out her hand to grab for his. He watched her fall to her knees while her eyes still searched his. He listened to every question she put out and gave no hint to an answer. It wasn't until Beryl leaned over and whispered something menacing into his ears that Endymion finally moved. It wasn't until Beryl moved away and he nodded his head, that Usagi seen Mamoru reach for his sword that stayed tied at his side.

"No…This just can't be happening…Not like this…"

Beryl's eyes glazed over with an unusual emotion while she watched Endymion charge at the fallen girl in front of them. Clutching her rod tightly, hatred rolled off her body in waves. She wondered if the Princess even had enough power to realize how deep her anger ran.

'_Long ago I lost Endymion to you and my life to your mother. Now its time for you to pay for the sadness you caused me in our last life. I have taken your family away, your love away from you. You will not escape this fate Sailor Moon, your life is mine.'_

OOO

"The storm will not stop and the Earth still continues to cry out in pain. Does this mean my son has lost to the ancient queen? Has even the Princess lost as well? I believe its finally time to given to this defeat…"

"You are the Queen of this world aren't you? The queen Mamoru spoke of?" Gaia opened her tired eyes to gaze into velvet ones. The small animal glared hard at the woman's face while her companion stood tall beside her. A tiny smile came to the old queen while recollection finally came upon her.

"Luna and Artemis. You are the Moon Queens old advisors, tell me, what do you want with me?"

"I am surprised you know about us. We came to ask about where Mamoru has been, but it seems our question has just been answered. You sent him to Beryl alone? Why would you do such a stupid thing? He is your own son!" Artemis filled with anger while Luna tried to comfort him in an endless round of nudges. Gaia slanted her glossy orbs while trying to come up with the best way to explain her actions. She was losing her power and didn't have to much energy left to keep herself awake.

"Endymion is the heir to this world and so it is his job to protect the earth. I would if I had the power to, but as you can see, just as the world is dieing, so am I. I sent Endymion to do a job that I am in no position to do. I was hoping that he would be powerful enough to put an end to the suffering of the planet. It seems I was wrong. Now, none of us have a choice at life. We are all doomed."

"If you have faith then all will be fine. Do you believe in making your wrongs, right? Can you believe in a source beyond the limits of your own home your Highness?" All eyes turned to the man in white. Helios looked tired and old, even though his form sparked with life and his face showed the essence of youth. Gaia smiled sadly at the young boy while the Lunarians looked at him in question.

"How can you ask me to believe in a woman who once was the cause of my son's death? Even so, if I did decide to give up such a wronged hatred, could she even do it? She is still just a child and remembers nothing about the power that she once held. She is, but a reflection of her past self. Usagi is nothing like their Serenity."

"Perhaps…" Helio's kneeled on one leg to come face to face with his fading ruler. "Perhaps you are right, but then again, how could you know? Have you ever taken time to understand the real Serenity? If not, then how could you say she is not the same woman she once was? Sometimes a blind faith is better then no faith at all. Having hope in nothing is the same thing as giving up for no reason. You have taught me that, Queen Gaia."

Tears trickled down from Gaia's soft cheeks, while her eyes slowly lost the strength to stay open. While the queen slowly fell into the young mans arms, thoughts swarmed around in her cloudy mind. The cats gaped in saddened horror.

'_Blind faith in a woman who is not even of my world. I guess…that is all I can do. Serenity gave my son a reason to die, now perhaps she will give us all a reason to live.'_

Helios smiled lightly as he held on tight to the sleeping woman in his arms. He couldn't help but think the exact same thing.

OOO

"Give up yet? Scream a little louder and I just might end this all now. Just say it Sailor Moon and I promise the pain will finally leave you."

Only minutes have passed, but Usagi felt as if it had been hours. She limped to the nearest wall as she watched her former love come nearer with his blade in hand. Her tears fell freely and her heart beat quickened with every step Endymion took.

"Princess, you will die in the name of Earth."

The young senish backed up onto the cold stone while she never stopped looking at the Prince's advancing form. Her eyes pleaded him to stop, but knew her cries would never reach his ears.

"Endymion, how could you think that you are doing this for Earth? This witch is what caused the planet to fall! Do you not remember Endymion? Remember the pain she caused us, the pain she caused your people! If not for me, then please remember for them!" Beryl watched as her toy started to slow his paste. A frown came upon her wicked face.

"Me destroy the Earth? I am only remaking it to a glory that would surpass even the ancient Moon Kingdom itself! Why the new Golden castle would shine with so much power that everyone will have no choice but to marvel at its greatness. Endymion will be its King and I its Queen. Does that not sound like a wonderful ending? Does that not seem like a wonderful future to live for Endymion?" Beryl's eyes searched her Prince's and seen not even a hint of emotion swirl in the deepest parts of his soul. She was happy to see her spell was still in check and that Sailor Moon's cries would not win him over. Beryl truly felt victorious.

"How dare you think that Endymion could ever think such a future would be something to live for! The old Mamoru was caring and compassionate. He loved all and hated few. He could never agree to such a fate with a snake like you!"

"What did you say? You good for nothing, moon brat!" Usagi felt all color fall from her face as bolts of lighting swirled everywhere in the room. Mamoru stepped a few feet away as Beryl advanced on the trembling Princess. Her long nails were just inches from Sailor Moons throat, while Endymion watched from the sidelines.

"You…you heard me. I'm not afraid of you anymore Beryl. If you think I'm going to beg for my life in front of you then you are mistaken. I cherish my pride more so then my life at this moment. How could you do such a thing to a beautiful world filled with hope and possibilities? How could you take away everyone's wishes and dreams and leave them in nothing but chaos and nightmares? I hate you Beryl. In the name of the moon, you will pay for your crimes. You might think you won, but you are wrong. Even if you have Endymion's body and mind, remember that his heart will always belong to me."

A screech of pure hatred was heard as the Queen pounced on the Princess. Endymion wasn't sure what exactly happened next, since all he seen was a flash of a pure white light come from the two colliding girls. Soon a powerful wave of energy enveloped the room and pushed him back into the wall. He squinted his eyes and almost couldn't believe what he saw. Beryl got up from her spot on the hard floor and glared at the woman who stood proudly before them. A tight look held her face.

"So nice of you to finally come out from your shell and join us. It has been a long time, Princess Serenity."

The woman in question gave no word for the Queen and instead just looked straight passed her to the confused Prince. Her blue orbs clashed with his as her flowing white gown finally stood still around her feet. A tiny wand appeared inside her sweating palm as her grip tightened around it. Usagi could feel her hair flare to her backside and the shine from her crescent mark slowly begin to fade.

"Princess…Serenity?"

Endymion didn't know why he said the name, but knew it felt to right to leave it unspoken on his lips. Serenity just gave a small smile his way while Beryl cringed at the unexpected scene.

"How dare you. How dare you!"

Serenity could feel the slowness in her step as she jumped out of Beryl's way. Rage filled the Queens red eyes and reminded Serenity of tiny balls of hot flames, running around in circles. She didn't know what to do, but felt she needed to do something. Unconsciously she held her arms out in front of her and the tiny crystal ball on the tip of her wand started to shine. Beryl noticed it immediately and felt frozen on the spot.

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

Sparks of pure energy slammed into Beryl's worn-out body. Tremors ran through her spine as she turned her panicked eyes to the entranced Prince. A tiny hand reaching out for his support and help.

"Please Endymion, listen to your Queen and finish this girl off! You see what this woman has done me? She is your enemy and the true tyrant who causes your home pain. I love you my Prince. Do not forsake me on my only request of you." Endymion moved like a robot to Beryl's words. Beryl smirked, thinking Serenity would cower away from the Prince, only to be surprised that the Princess actually pressed forward to him. Her triumphant smile faded into one of complete alarm.

"I won't let this woman control your thoughts anymore. Endymion, I know somewhere deep inside you, is our memories together at the Moon Kingdom and on Earth. Remember how we broke every rule our people made, to stay together? Remember how are love was stronger than any test fate decided to give us. Remember the time we laughed together, the time we cried together, and the time we proved our love for each other. Please my love, just remember us. Endymion, remember me!"

The sword fell out of the Prince's hands as Serenity's silver light engulfed the both of them. A tiny smile fell on the woman's lips as images seemed to dance around the young couple. Memories that Endymion had no choice but to recall.

OO

'_If your from the moon, then why is your hair yellow and not silver? I thought silver was the trade mark for every royal that lives on that planet?'_

'_You stupid man, it always depends on both parents. My dad wasn't born on the moon, he was born from the Sun Kingdom. My hair comes from his. Duh!'_

'_So then you take after a man? Perhaps that explains the attitude…'_

'_Why you..!'_

_VVV_

'_So…you hate me?'_

'_I do not hate you Endymion.'_

'_Then…you like me?'_

'_Well…I suppose.'_

'_So then you hate me?'_

'_No.'_

'_like me?'_

'_*sigh* Yes.'_

'_a lot?'_

'_maybe.'_

'_hate me?'_

'_No.'_

'_You love me then?'_

'_Yes….whoa what?'_

'_You can't take it back now Princess.'_

'…_Argh!'_

_VVV_

'_I will always love you. Even if I die in this battle, never forget me.'_

'_Endymion, I could never forget you. You were my first and my only love. If we do not make it through this then we will meet again in another life. We will be happy together, won't we?'_

'_Yes. If not now, then in another time and world, we will be together. I promise my heart will only belong to you.'_

'_I promise also. Please never forget me my love. Never forget me or the precious promise in our hearts.'_

OO

"Endymion…Endymion!" Serenity shook frantically until Endymion's eye lids slowly begin to move upwards. A true smile crossed her features as happy tears fell from her soft face. The Prince gently moved his hand forwards to wipe away her fresh tears.

"Forgive me. I had forgotten you and our promise. I will not make that mistake again."

"It's fine Endymion. Everything is OK now." Endymion returned the Princess's reassurance as he tried to stand up, only to fall right back to the floor. Serenity squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she got back onto her feet. Her stare shifted to the main entrance while Endymion just looked up in confusion. It wasn't until he felt the firmness of Serenity's words that he fully understood her actions.

"Beryl left after I weakened her with the crystal. I can still feel a great power outside and my guess is that it is her with Metallia. The two of them have caused enough problems for this planet and needs to be stopped. You are to weak right now to be of any help. If you come with me then things will just turn out worse and I may lose you just like I have lost the others." Serenity fought back the sadness that wanted to show. She could feel a burning sensation crawl up her throat as she clinched her already tightened fists. "I have to do this on my own. She doesn't want your head, but mine. Please, pray for me." Endymion wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly or not. He never once heard such words pass through the teenagers lips. He didn't know if it was the Princess talking or if his old Usagi truly could be this strong. He wanted to decline. He wanted to jump up and shield the young girl from all the pain that she was going through. Serenity, however, never even gave him that option. Without staying to even hear Endymion's thoughts, she slowly walked away and disappeared from his sight.

"Your much stronger than I last saw you. Was this my doing for falling under Beryl's spell? Could it be from all the pain the scouts and generals deaths have caused? Tell my Usagi, when did you start accepting the role as leader and talking like a real sailor senish?"

Endymion never knew, that his question could never be answered.

OOO

"So you have come Sailor Moon. I was wondering if you had the guts to face me one on one." The Princess in white stared hard at the Queen in purple. Beryl's red hair danced everywhere around her shoulders as Usagi's seemed to wrap around her tiny form. Fear finally left Usagi as she felt the determination she believed Raye had felt before she faced Ruth.

"You and Metallia's days are numbered Beryl. I will end your reign here and now."

"Is that so? Do you really think the power in that crystal will be enough to destroy us and save you? Do you really think that your plan will work?"

"I said that you will be destroyed. When did you here me say that I would not also?" Beryl's eyes grew at Serenity's proclamation. Serenity's features never wavered as she raised her small arms to the sky, the tiny white crystal floated between her palms.

"In the name of the Moon, your finished. Moon Crystal Power!"

"Why you…take this!" Dark energy clashed with light as a power struggle began between the two royals. Metallia's evil energy swirled everywhere around the tall Queen and Usagi knew that her essence was now living inside Beryl. She glared at the realization.

'_So I guess I am hitting to birds with one stone. Does this come out into my favor or hers?'_

She could feel her legs start to slowly push back as Beryl's energy pressed on. Serenity closed her eyes trying to think of any way she could gain more power and fast.

'_I believe in you.'_

'_I will always stay with you.'_

'_I'm still with you.'_

Usagi could feel an intense force begin to fly around her. Cracking open an eye, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"…Minna?"

Four proud scouts loomed around her and each with a tall man accompanying them. The sailor senish smiled in pure happiness as Serenity's eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

'_Remember that you are our leader and Princess.'_

"Amy-chan…"

'_We'll never leave your side Usagi. Trash her!' _

"Oh...Mako-Chan!"

'_We are always with you.'_

"Raye."

'_We all believe in you Serenity.'_

"Minako-Chan!"

The four girls all smiled down upon her as the generals slowly released them from their grasps. In a blink of an eye Usagi could feel their presence vibrating with every wave the crystal created.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Blue, red, green, and yellow all formed together creating a rainbow of power around the crystal. Serenity smiled gently as she looked to the power her heart held inside.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"What…What is this?" Beryl's ground cracked beneath her as her body started to rip apart from the power surges that hit her. She cursed a final time as she strained to hear the Princess's silent words. Serenity stood tall before her, still holding out the crystal whose light was slowly fading away.

"This time you will be locked inside the Negaverse forever. As Princess and heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne, this is a promise that will never again be broken." Once the last word fell off the Princess's lips, she could fell herself lose balance. The vision of her friends slowly left from her view as her back hit hard on the icy ground. The crystal's light disappeared as the world around her slowly began to lose focus. She knew she was dieing as her heart beat quickened only to slow down. Closing her eyes slightly, Serenity made one final promise for her self to hear.

"I promise that the deaths that everyone suffered will never again be in vain. We will all have a future worth living for and this time no person will steal it away. I promise, one day, everything will be alright." A tiny light started to shine and Usagi could feel the warmth from the rays. She had no strength left to smile, but she knew it must have been heaven calling.

'_Your promise is not yours to keep, but mine to give. This time the world will be the way it should have always been. Show this promise to be true and never given in to evil. That is my only wish from you.'_

Usagi's eyes flared open at the tiny voice that entered her mind. She could not see the woman's face but the silvery hair that flowed around her showed who the person must be. Serenity finally felt whole as her own mother wrapped her into a loving embrace.

"Arigato, Okaa-san."

Then Serenity's world finally entered into the darkness.

OO

"Prince Endymion? What are you doing?"

The tall young man dropped the small rabbit onto the ground as he watched it slowly hop away from sight. He sighed in frustration as he looked at his smirking friend in blue.

"Malachite. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mamoru? Seriously, it isn't that hard of a name to remember!"

"I don't know why you can't just let us call you by your first name instead of your middle. You are so annoying at times!"

"Me? You can't really mean that I am annoying? What about you? Minako even talks about how egotistical you can be."

"Ha-ha, yeah that and how stubborn as a rock he can be."

"Shut-up Nephrite. Makoto talks all the time about how immature you are."

"I can't be as immature as Jedite! Raye is always saying how childish he acts in public with her."

"Yeah, well I just know how to have fun. It is much better then being a boring, book nerd. Isn't that right Zoi?"

"Excuse me? Amy never says such things about me, whereas Minako is always talking about Malachite."

"Can someone please tell me how this came right back to me?"

The group then started an endless round of bickers. The tall woman in green smiled happily as another young youth joined her.

"It truly is a sight to live for. Tell me Queen Gaia, do you truly think that is was still the Princess's fault that the Earth had to suffer?"

Gaia looked up towards the sky as the small white planet seemed to shine down upon their world in spender. She put her slender hand on the boy's broad shoulder as she shook her head to his direction.

"Helios, I still do no know much about her, but I am proud to have the honor of having that chance. The Moon Queen did more then just give them a second chance at life, she gave Earth a second chance to shine. Now we have more stars on our planet, than just one lone one. Don't we?"

Helios was about to comment until shrills from young girls filled their ears. All the boys immediately stopped their quarreling as they joined the young women headed their way.

"I got a 100 on the Chemistry final Zoicite!"

"I couldn't be more proud Amy."

"Can you believe that I actually figured out how to harness the full power of my psyche? This is just wonderful Jedite!"

"Ha-ha, didn't I tell you that you would do it one day Raye?"

"My martial arts training was a success! I finally knocked that JR jerk out of the class. You should have seen it Nephrite."

"I'm sure your going to tell me all about it Makoto."

"So…Malachite. I finally finished the auditions and actually got the leading role!"

"No one is more dramatic then you Minako-Chan."

Mamoru watched from the cherry tree that he had been leaning on as his friends continued to shine together. He couldn't control the small smile that showed on his face from seeing them all so happy. He almost forgot about…

"So…why is the Prince way over here while his friends are way over there?"

"Well, perhaps this Prince felt that he had to wait for the presence of his own Princess. I missed you, my love." Usagi needed no other permission as she leaped into the young man's arms. Mamoru wasn't sure as to why he felt as if he hadn't seen her in forever, knowing it had only been two weeks since she had to go back to her home on the Moon. Usagi's life was more complicated then any average human. In fact, all the senish's lives were different in comparison to the male soldiers. While they lived happily on earth, the girls went back in forth from their planets to his. They lived for months at a time as humans and then left to play their role as princesses for their own world and people. Soon the gap between their lives would close and Endymion couldn't be more happy for that. He slowly loosened his grip on Serenity, looking at into the very essence of what was his Usagi.

"Just a few more weeks left and then this little routine you have to go through will be over. Tell me, are you getting anxious?"

"Never. You know there is nothing in this world that could make me more happy than being your wife. I know we are still a little young, but no one has waited for this longer than you and I." A kiss of agreement followed after Usagi's last declaration. Their love suffered through many trials and finally the time was nearing before they could finally tie the knot between their people and planets.

"Could you two please get a room?"

"Why that's just so inappropriate for you to say Raye-chan! Their just happy to see each other again."

"You act as if it had been years Amy. Please, I am sure they have waited longer than that before."

"True, very true Makoto."

"Would you three just shut up. You have no right to agree Malachite!" Usagi's face flushed as she screamed at the taller man. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh as the whole gang joined in on the jokes. Gaia and Helio's continued to watch in pure amusement.

"This is how it is suppose to be and hopefully this is how it will stay."

'_We can only hope Gaia. If not for our homes' sake, then at least for the children's happiness.'_

Gaia smiled softly as she silently agreed with the gentle voice that touched the tip of her heart.

'_I can finally hear your voice again and for that I am grateful. Watch over them well and feel as proud as I do. Your son is so much like you Endy. It truly is a blessing for the both of us. Just as she is his own special blessing for his own heart and our own world.'_

'_Yes Gaia. That couldn't be said more true.'_

"Are you ready for a lifetime of happiness? Our future will truly be one worth fighting for."

Usagi looked up into the gentle blue orbs she loved so much. The sound of her friends laughter faded away as a small tear made its way down her tiny cheek and off her soft chin.

"I have never been more ready Mamoru. Our promised future never looked so bright."

Mamoru filled in the gap between their lips as he took his love into another soft kiss.

'_Finally we will all live in complete peace.'_

OOO

I hate college workL! I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you think this wasn't a 'just' ending tell me and I'll see what I can work on. I am really happy that I wrote this long for the final chapter, however and I hope you all enjoyed the story!

Ja'ne

kagneko121


End file.
